Enveloped in Starlight
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: A woman comes to Asgard: an archer of white skin and hair, shrouded in black. Little is known about her, her looks and lies causing suspicion to those around her. Her name is Seren, the Goddess of Stars, with light both blinding and burning and a secret laced in violence, she will die to protect her secret. Loki X OC Rated MA in later chapters
1. Chapter I: A Golden Reception

**Note from Black Lace Lamb:** While this story is set before _Thor_, I much more enjoyed Loki's personality from _The Avengers_. He was much more of a threat, cold and calculating and by far much more to his character as a trickster and a liar. Just a heads up for future chapters, he may come across as much more playful and manipulative than he was portrayed in _Thor_. Thought I'd also just like to mention, I have not read the comics, I intend to, but not yet. I am going off how Asgard and the Asgardians were portrayed in _Thor_ and _The Avengers_. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it!

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter I: A Golden Reception**_

There was an air of excitement and frenzy around Asgard on that especially bright afternoon. Cooks were sweating like the pigs they were roasting, gardeners pricking their fingers on thorns, servants polishing the floor to perfection. The halls shone like sunlight, the flowers spread their fragrance through the room, banners and tapestries were lining each of the walls and the room was filled with Asgardians.

The great Odin had requested the presence of all nobility and those associated with them to be present and dressed appropriately, hence why they all stood shoulder to shoulder in their full armour. Thor standing with the tall majesty of a lion, his brother with the alert gaze of a fox; even their friends were present there for this occasion, though they knew next to nothing of the person they were greeting. Frigga had assured them that they would be introduced formally after the feast, since they would be staying with them.

Well, whoever was arriving… they were late.

People started to shift a little, stretching their limbs and flexing their legs. Even the mighty Thor was starting to get bored of this awkward silence-

Suddenly there came a great, trumpeting call across the room and everyone turned their attention to the opening doors. With a mighty groan the doors opened and revealed six Asgardian guards and a female figure between them, illuminated by the purple and orange of the setting sun.

They were dressed in fitting armour of black crystal and leather, adorned with glimmering diamonds, silver trim and a magnificent cape of midnight blue, the figure still had their helmet on and from beneath this helmet, silvery white hair fell to their knees, on their back was a black bow and a quiver full of diamond-tipped arrows. The guards separated and stood on either side of the princes and their friends, leaving the lone figure before the All-Father; she knelt instantly and bowed her head.

"Great All-Father, I humbly apologize for my late arrival." She said. Eyes flickered to Odin, who lifted his hand. The woman got to her feet and watched as his face was unchanged, but his eye was relaxed and warm.

"Lady Seren, remove your helmet." She did, revealing her face to the curious onlookers. Tucking the heavy helm under her arm, she looked to Odin with a soft smile. With skin as white as her hair, she seemed a ghost at first glance; this was not helped by the pitch black eyes that held a strange, cosmic lustre and a tiny mole above her lip. "You are welcome here in Asgard and all it has to offer you. Come, we will speak in private." Odin lifted his arms to her, a sign for the others to go their own ways and to return for the inevitable feast.

"I cannot express my gratitude, my king." She said as they passed down the halls of Asgard to Odin's private quarters. Lady Frigga at her husband's side and Seren following behind them.

"I must admit, when we received your letter I was surprised to her from a child of Nótt after so many millennia." Frigga said as two guards opened the doors for them and they went inside.

"We try to keep a regular correspondence, but long-distant relations are so hard to maintain." Seren said with a soft laugh, Frigga smiled at her. "She sends her best wishes, and regrets that she could not accompany me. My younger brothers and sister require her attention." Odin nodded and his eye turned grim as the doors were sealed behind them, leaving the three in peace. Seren looked to the ground and gripped her helmet, Frigga looked at the girl in sympathy, as she knew why she was really here.

"They spotted your departure, didn't they?" Frigga asked. Seren closed her eyes and tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear.

"I know the decoy worked, but I cannot rest easy until this is over. Be it one way or another." Odin closed his eye and nodded gravely.

"We will do all we can for you, but I cannot guarantee that we have what you need." Odin said, his voice rumbling though her. Seren nodded and looked at him, her eyes locking with his.

"I thank you, great All-Father. If there is any matter that I can assist you with, do not hesitate to summon me." She bowed and left the room, outside the door were two guards.

"Lady Seren, if you will follow us please."

They led her to a hallway that was lined with doors, stopping at one at the very end.

"These will be your quarters during your stay, someone is on their way to attend to you before the feast." One opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said, stepping into the room and hearing them close behind her. A wide smile broke out on her face as she removed her bow and quiver, her eyes looking around the room in joy. The walls were a muted, gleaming brass and decorated in magnificent tapestries of silver and purple, there were curtains of heavy black velvet to block out the sun, at her request. A huge bed with dark blue sheets stood in the middle of the room, encircled with dark gossamer curtains hung on a golden frame. Adjacent to the room was a large bathroom, with black and gold tiles and a marble tub that was sunk into the floor. Gold had always been the colour of Asgard.

It wasn't long before there came a knock at the door and two handmaidens with honey hair, brown eyes and blue dresses entered. Twins.

"We have been instructed to assist you while you are with us, my lady." They said, bowing as one. "What may we do for you?" Seren smiled at the girls and turned to the one on the left.

"Run me a warm bath, with the special salts I brought with me; and you can help me out of my armor." The girls nodded and one disappeared into the bathroom, while the other reached for the pale broach on Seren's shoulder. With the broach removed, Seren's armor became simple clothes fitting a lady of the court. Carefully the girl put the gleaming broach on her bedside table and helped her with her shirt. Seren stepped out of her boots and removed her gloves, revealing her left arm, which was covered from her bicep to her fingertips with thick, stained bandages. Her black eyes shifted to the handmaiden, who merely glanced at the arm before folding up her shirt. "I assume that you have been informed of my ailment." Seren said in a low, quiet voice.

"Indeed, my lady. Both my sister and I have been sworn to secrecy over this matter, you need not worry about idle gossip from us." Seren flexed her shoulders in relief, now free of clothing, her skin could breathe. She reached for the bandages around her bust and started to unwind them, walking to the bathroom as she did, the room was already thick with fragrant steam. With the bath now prepared, the other twin assisted Seren with the bandages.

"Have you travelled far, my lady?" She asked.

"I have, it has been more than a week's voyage from my home to Asgard. But I'm happy to have finally arrived, albeit a little later than intended." With her chest exposed to the steam-filled room, the maid handed the bandages to her sister; but she hesitated for a moment before reaching for the bandages on her arm. "You need not worry, it is not a contagious infection." Seren said sweetly, setting the girl's heart at ease. The bandages were slowly peeled back, the final layer was somewhat difficult, the blood and pus making Seren grit her teeth as the bandages ripped off a little of the raw, sensitive skin. The maid wrinkled her nose in disgust, but Seren didn't take offence, it was a repulsive sight to behold.

From her elbow to her wrist was a wound that had been caused by noxious venom, veins pulsing near the surface and open sores oozing blood and mucus. Her usually white skin was now a deep purple and green, riddled with swirling black curls of toxin that moved on their own accord.

Seren caught the maids staring at her arm and cleared her throat, they gasped and bowed their heads.

"S-Sorry my lady! It's just-"

"When is my treatment starting?" She asked, removing her lower undergarments and stepping into the steaming water. The maids lifted their heads and went to the cupboards, retrieving scented oils and soaps.

"Tomorrow afternoon, when you awaken, and once more during your evening." One said as she sat behind Seren and lifted up her sleeves.

"I would rather get started straight away, have someone meet me in my chambers after the feast."

"Yes, my lady." Seren was up to her shoulders in warm, rich water, the ache in her arm fading under the herbal potion. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and let the girls get on with their jobs. While one massaged soaps into her long hair, the other rubbed scented oils into her slender legs and arm. Seren took care of her infected limb herself, carefully washing clumps of blood off and tenderly massaging soaps into her sore skin.

Seren stood before a mirror, while the girls fixed her long, fine hair in a complex bun on her head. One girl thread black ribbons through her locks, and the other adorned it with gleaming black diamonds.

"Where will I be seated tonight?" She asked. One of the girls adjusted her neckline and passed Seren some black diamonds for her ears.

"At the table with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and afterwards you have an arranged meeting with the princes Thor and Loki." Seren couldn't help but be a little excited about meeting the princes, she had been told of Thor's boldness and charisma and Loki's calculating, wise mind. However, she didn't allow herself to become nervous or anxious, if she could stand before Odin, she could stand before his sons. The girls stood back to look at their work, they smiled and Seren got to her feet, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

"Thank you, you have done excellent work." She said to the girls, as she looked herself over in the mirror. They bowed and looked at one another, fidgeting with their hands. "If you have something to say, I would prefer it if you were honest with me." Seren muttered as she dabbed perfume along her collarbone, the twins jabbed each other in the sides and one of them gulped.

"We were just wondering if you had decided who was to escort you to the hall?" Seren cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Y-You could ask Fandral! He's a very good man-"

"No way! Prince Thor is perfect for an escort-"

"The prince? Lady Seren hasn't even met the man yet!"

"Still here, by the way…" Seren sighed as the twins bickered over who was to take her to the dining hall. After dusting off her sleeves, she turned and opened the doors to her room.

"M-My lady?"

"I escort myself in, I do not require a hand to lead me." She said, the girls looked at one another in surprise and bowed as Seren disappeared from view.

She made her way to the dining hall and saw two guards standing by the closed drapes of gold. Just in front of the drapes was a man in gold robes and glass spectacles, the two of them nodded at one another before the drapes parted and Seren lifted her head.

"Lady Seren, granddaughter of Nótt and Dellingr." His voice boomed across the halls as she entered the room and felt the chilling hush of those present. They did not fall mute, but an overall stillness hung across the moment. Seren had grown used to this from those who did not know her, so with perfect posture she made her way to her seat. In a gown of darkest purple, which flowed behind her like smoke, she kept her gaze on Odin, Frigga and the princes. Her sleeves were tight and fitted to her wrists, concealing her ailment, her bust was tightly concealed and a scoop neck revealed a subtle curve of her breasts. Her neckline was adorned with black velvet and diamonds, which winked in the golden light of the room. Seren looked up at the princes and couldn't help but smile a little at their attention, Thor was grinning with a warm, friendly gaze and even Loki was looking at her with quiet contemplation. She took her seat at the table of Sif and the Warriors Three, who glanced at her in silent greeting. Sif was dressed in a gown of beige and gold, her hair twisted with strands of bronze thread. The men were in their armor, which gleamed under the light of the hall. All turned to Odin who gave thanks for the feast in ancient tongues, giving a final welcome to Seren before the merriment began.


	2. Chapter II: Interesting Impressions

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter II: Interesting Impressions**_

Food was brought out on golden plates and great casks of wine were uncorked, chatter started amongst the tables and the four friends looked at the woman that was seated with them. Unnerved by her startling eyes and pale skin, they were unsure of what to say without causing offence. Seren turned and smiled at them as her goblet was filled with wine, clearing her throat.

"This has been uncomfortable enough for us all. If you will permit me, it's a great honor to meet you at last Lady Sif, Warriors Three." She said, raising her glass to them in greeting. They chuckled and seemed to relax a little more at the shattered tension; Fandral lifted his goblet to her in return.

"Likewise my lady, I am Fandral the Dashing, my friends: Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant and the Lady Sif."

"Seren, if you please." Drinking deeply from her goblet she turned to the mouth-watering food that was placed before her.

"If it's not rude to ask, where do you hail from? We have not seen someone such as you in Asgard before." Sif asked.

"I am from a distant outpost of Asgard, a military camp that watches over a portion of the eternal night and I had the honor of watching over the stars. In truth, this is my first time in Asgard."

"Well then, we must make sure that this trip is a memorable one!" Volstagg cheered. "Stay with us Seren, and we will make sure that you have a grand time." Seren laughed as he patted her shoulder and she felt the warmth of their joy wash over her.

"Provided that there is fun to be had in the dark hours of this grand kingdom." Seren said, taking a bite of luxurious fruit and meat.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

"Due to the nature of my patrols, I find the sunlit half of the day quite exhausting to endure."

"You are nocturnal?" Fandral asked in surprise.

"Exactly."

"There is no point in keeping watch over something you cannot see." Hogun said, Seren nodded and swirled her wine.

"One can think of a few… enjoyable things that can be done in the dark." Fandral smirked. Seren laughed softly and looked straight at Fandral's twinkling eyes.

"Indeed, but in the company of another? Or alone?" The others laughed heartily; even Fandral chuckled at her. Seren took another sip of wine and looked at Sif. "Is there anything that you can tell me about the princes Thor and Loki? I am to meet them after the feast and was hoping you knew them." Sif wiped her lips and turned to her.

"I have been good friends with Thor for many years now, you do not need to worry about making a perfect first impression with him, he will like you if you stay true to yourself and are honest with him." She said with a smile. Seren could see that she was very fond of him, but chose to keep this thought private.

"And the other prince?" Instantly Sif's face hardened and she glanced to the royal table, almost in concern. Thor and Loki were talking amongst themselves.

"Be honest around Thor, but if Loki is in the room, be careful of every word you say."

"He has a talent for seeing what others work to hide." Hogun added.

"Do not fret my dear," Fandral said "Loki isn't a bad apple in any sense, just a little more reserved when compared to his brother." Seren nodded and she and Sif looked back at the princes, Loki noticed this and muttered something to Thor. The two of them looked at the girls and Thor grinned at them, Sif smiled and they turned back to their plates. With this new knowledge, Seren knew with more certainty what to expect when meeting them later that night.

After the feast, Seren and Sif went with the Warriors Three to a beautiful living space, where more food and drink was waiting for them as well as a roaring fire and a view of the magnificent night sky. Seren poured herself a glass of wine and went out to the curved balcony, looking up at the stars and swirling cosmos above Asgard.

"Don't you get tired of looking at them all night?" Volstagg asked, walking over to meet her with a plate of bread and meat in his hand. She grinned at him and looked back at the sky.

"I am not used to seeing these ones so close, they're strangers to me." Her eyes darted across the sky, spotting a familiar constellation here and there but still curious about those she didn't recognize. "Stars are not for everyone, I presume you prefer more earthly indulgences?" Volstagg laughed heartily.

"Too right, my girl!" She smiled and drank from her goblet. "The thrill of battle and a cask of mead," he sighed "Bliss, simple bliss."

"Lady Seren?" She turned at the call of her name and saw Sif and Frigga standing by the door. Seren bowed her head in respect to Frigga.

"Yes, my lady?"

"My sons are waiting for you. If you would follow me please?" Frigga smiled at her and turned to the door. Seren took another deep drink and waved goodbye to the others as she followed Frigga down the golden halls, moving quickly to catch up to her and continue at her side.

Thor and Loki were in their private quarters, awaiting Frigga and the guest of their father. Thor was reclined on one of the gold and brass lounges, Loki was reading on the arm of the same lounge.

"At least Sif and the others are getting along with her." Thor said. "Perhaps she is not as standoffish as we first thought her to be." When he didn't hear a word from his brother, Thor looked up at him. "Nothing to say about this newcomer?"

"I just do not see the point in getting to know someone who will be departing in a few weeks." Loki said. Thor laughed and sat up.

"It is an introduction, brother, not a proposal of marriage!" Loki sighed softly.

"The girl looks like a corpse, and likely just as interesting."

"And what a remarkable corpse I am…" Thor leapt to his feet and Loki's tongue curled behind his teeth, their mother and Seren entered the room. Frigga's eyes were narrowed at her sons but Seren held a coy smile. Thor and Loki walked to Frigga and nodded at her.

"My sons, Thor, Loki," She gestured to the pale woman at her side, "this is Lady Seren, she will be staying with us and I trust that you will make her feel welcome while she is in our care." Seren curtsied and closed her eyes in respect.

"My princes, it is an honor to make your acquaintances." Thor took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, Loki did not. Frigga left them alone to talk, smiling to herself as she went to her husband.

"I must admit, we know little about you. Would you care to indulge us in telling us why you have come to Asgard?" Thor asked. Seren smiled and took a seat on the lounge, Thor joining her.

"Up until now, I have been on constant duty with keeping watch over the stars and planets in a far part of the cosmos, hunting those who would do harm to others. Another child of Nótt has been trained to take my place, so I am finally able see the home of my ancestors." She said with a warm smile. Thor nodded and grinned.

"I will make sure that you enjoy yourself my lady."

"'Lady' is not necessary, Seren will do just fine." She reclined back on the lounge and sighed in pleasure. "So what do you and your friends do to amuse yourselves in this labyrinth of a home?"

"We fight, we drink, we hunt and we sleep. Naturally there is all of Asgard to explore and either myself or any of my friends will be more than happy to escort you." Thor said. Seren turned to Loki, who had returned to his book.

"Prince Loki?" His green eyes peered over the edge at her. "If it's not to much to ask, might you show me where the observatory and the library are? I am afraid that I may become lost."

"A hunter, losing track?" Loki clicked his tongue and lowered his book. "Shameful." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"An intellectual, forgetting his manners?" Thor chuckled warmly as Loki's eyes narrowed at her. "I jest, of course. I mean no offence my good prince." She looked up at him, her dark eyes meeting his. Loki blinked slowly at her, before scoffing and getting up.

"Of course." He smirked, walking around so he was in front of her. She looked up at his alabaster complexion and dark hair, his intense emerald-like eyes piercing into her. "How long will you be staying in Asgard?" He asked.

"Already counting down the days to her departure?" Thor joked, getting up to pour himself a goblet of mead. Seren's smile faltered for a second.

"Not at all, brother." His eyes darted to Thor and he sat on the arm of the lounge. "Since you were planning that trip with the others to the forest of Aldr in a few weeks, I merely thought that the good lady may be interesting in accompanying you." Seren looked at Thor and shook her head.

"Oh no, I would not want to intrude-"

"Nonsense! It will be refreshing to have an archer with us, tomorrow we must see how good your arm is." He said. Seren gingerly rubbed at a dull ache in her left arm, smiling up at Thor.

"It would be an honor, my prince." Thor shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of mead.

"Enough with 'my prince', you may address me as Thor." Seren smiled as Thor reclined by the open fireplace, his striking blue eyes flickering in the light. Loki stayed silent, if the woman chose to call him 'prince', then he was fine with this title. "If you'll pardon my asking, do many of your kin appear as you do?" Thor asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"We have not seen an Asgardian of such fair face and shadowed eyes, at first glance you appear sickly or feeble." Loki simplified, turning his eyes to her with a slight smirk. Seren looked to the trickster, not liking his mocking tone.

"I am a granddaughter of the Goddess of Night, hence, I appear as one of her beloved stars." She said. Loki had to catch himself from gagging. Seren held back a wince as the dull, painful throbbing in her arm started up again. Emerald eyes flickered to her clenched fist. There came a chime from a clock and Seren got to her feet, looking at the two princes. "If it is alright with you, I am tired from my journey and would like to retire for the evening."

"But of course, good night Seren." Thor said, raising his goblet to her. Loki nodded his head at her as she curtsied for them. Seren turned and left the two of them alone. "Well brother, a 'woman of the stars'," Thor laughed. "She certainly shines like one." Loki picked up his book and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Thor, do you know how amazingly common stars are?" He said softly, returning to his thoughts. "A billion upon a billion celestial balls of fire, and we pay host to the one with a mouth." Thor sighed, there was next to nothing Loki ever considered to be 'interesting'.

Now that she was alone, Seren quickened her pace to her chambers; her white hair slipping from the bun and falling around her neck as she reached her room, using one arm to push the doors open. The twins were folding down her bed and a healer was already there.

"My lady! E-Everything is prepared for you." One of them said quickly as they bowed their heads before helping her with her hair and dress. The healer tied a piece of cloth across his mouth and looked at Seren.

"I have collected remedies from every corner of Asgard. Something is bound to aid you in this… misfortune." He said, taking out a leather case and putting it on her bedside table.

"And if they don't?"

"Then we will try two at once." The case opened, revealing gleaming glass instruments that poked, cut and severed. She closed her eyes and grimaced at the thought of what was to happen over the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter III: Mild Amusements

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **Just came back from seeing _The Avengers_... for the third time. Still blows me away every time I watch it! Anyways, In honour of the third viewing, I give you lovelies chapter three!**  
**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter III: Mild Amusements**_

Seren had been so exhausted from her journey; the treatment seemed to fly by. The healer had covered the limb in medicinal salve and re-bandaged it, leaving Seren to rest. She awoke a little before sunset the next day, her body feeling refreshed after a long sleep and ready to explore the palace. Slipping from between the sheets, her black nightgown falling to the floor as she slipped off the shoulder straps and walked naked to the bathroom. After quickly washing herself and putting her leather armour back on, a task made simple by her enchanted broach which called down the night sky to envelop her, she grabbed her quiver and bow before making her way to the hall of the Warriors Three.

She pushed the doors open to see Sif and Volstagg were there, they turned to her and smiled.

"She rises!" Volstagg laughed. Sif smiled at her and came up to greet her; they shook hands and went to the table where Volstagg was seated.

"Here we were, thinking you would sleep away the night too!" Seren grinned and grabbed an apple, polishing it on her chest.

"What were your plans for the evening?" She asked, taking a large bite from the red fruit.

"Hogun, Fandral, Loki and Thor are at the training grounds, so we were going to join them after dinner." Sif said, taking a gulp of ale. Seren smiled to herself, their day was winding down when hers was just starting.

After they ate, the three warriors started to walk towards the training grounds, Seren following behind them as she looked around. Tall golden lamps lit their path and winking fireflies were emerging from the dark, it was quieter since many were heading home but Seren liked it that way. The night air was filled with flowery perfume and the smell of roasting dinners, an intoxicating combination that hung in the warm breeze.

It wasn't long before they reached a grassy field that was circled with torches and there was the clanging of metal on metal and the scarlet flash of Thor's cape. Hogun and Thor were sparring, going full force at one another but it was clear that the strength of Mjolnir was unmatched. Loki and Fandral were watching from the sidelines. They heard the others arrival and nodded in greeting, watching the fight play out before them.

"Still at it?" Sif remarked as Hogun and Thor charged at each other again.

"Like two stubborn boars, neither wants to call a truce." Fandral laughed, but Thor's hammer suddenly came smashing down and knocked Hogun on his back. With Mjolnir pointed in his face, Hogun nodded in grim defeat and Thor helped him to his feet.

"A good fight my friend, you almost had me." Thor patted him on the back. "Almost." Hogun smirked a little as they walked over to greet the late arrivals. Thor spotted Seren and grinned. "Glad you could join us! Perhaps you would enjoy a fight with one of us?"

"I have been looking forward to a chance to show my strengths, it may be wiser if I show you my skill before a challenge." She said, taking out her bow and looking up at the smiling Thor. The others chuckled at her boast but Seren held her head high and looked into Thor's eyes, smiling at him.

"Such bold words. Let us hope that you prove our scepticism wrong." Loki said, his arms crossed his chest.

"Very well." Thor pointed to some targets that were set up quite a far distance away. "Show us your arm." Seren looked at the targets, they were straight ahead of her, not much of a challenge. She walked over to Volstagg and reached into a pocket on his belt, he jumped in surprise as she retrieved an apple and held it up to him.

"Do you mind if I use this?" She asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Plenty of those back at the dining hall." Seren smiled and took her position, tossing the apple to Thor.

"Throw it into the air as hard and as far as you can muster." Thor nodded and clenched the apple lightly; with a flick of his wrist he threw the fruit high into the air. Everyone looked up into the night sky as the apple disappeared from sight, Loki smiled a little; Seren lifted her bow and took aim as her dark eyes narrowed at the falling red fruit. She smiled as her fingertips brushed the black feathers and she drew her bow. Seren let her arrow fly. Fingertips twitched and green eyes flashed. The apple transformed in a cluster of bees just as it pierced the red flesh.

"LOKI!" Sif shouted angrily, making him laugh. Seren frowned and dropped her bow, she leapt forward and snatched the bees from the air, there was a small crushing sound as the bees died in her leathery grip.

"That wasn't fair." Seren said, picking up her bow and brushing off the remaining stingers.

"All in good humour, my lady." Loki grinned. "Besides, a hunter should be prepared for anything."

"Funny, I have not had the pleasure of finding apples that turned into bees." She said coldly.

"Oh? Would you have preferred a pear that turned into ants?" Loki chuckled at her as she stood before him, glaring at his mocking smile.

"Enough!" Thor laughed. "A good trick, brother, but not necessary." He said in a cautious tone. Loki continued to smile at her as her expression flickered, a smile forming on her own lips.

"Indeed, a very good trick. How about a little bout, so I can see what other talents Odin's youngest son has up his sleeves?" She said. The others looked at one another and smiled, Sif was grinning from ear to ear, eager to see the God of Mischief get a good thrashing. Loki cocked an eyebrow at Seren's proposal.

"Very well, I will indulge you in your foolish request. Besides, we were instructed to make sure you enjoy yourself." He said, walking past her to take his position on the field. Seren flexed her arm and followed after Loki, winking at the others as she passed.

Thor smiled at Loki as he walked over to him.

"Play nice." Loki smirked and turned his attention back to Seren. Thor walked over to her and leant over. "Keep on your toes." He clapped his hand on her shoulder, making her wince from his strength. Thor returned to stand by his friends. "Be it by truce, surrender or first blood, I announce this duel…" His voice boomed across the field. Seren gripped her bow, Loki flexed his fingers; their eyes met. "BEGUN!"

Loki threw a knife that she blocked with her bow, just as he vanished from sight and she drew an arrow. Pulling back as hard as she could, she shot it directly upwards into the night sky before drawing another and looking around. A flash of green caught her eye and she released her grip, the arrow flew at Loki. Only to have him grin as the arrow went straight through him, Seren flinched. A knife shot out and she swerved to avoid it, spinning around to see him perched in a tree.

"Already too much for you, my lady?" He asked, smiling as he threw another knife at her and she released an arrow. Loki dropped down as the arrow missed him by a hair; she rolled through the grass to dodge the knife.

"Hardly." She said. Seren felt a shooting pain through her arm, her elbow buckled a little but she ignored the sting and shot at Loki. He rolled out of the way and leapt at her, she sidestepped and knocked his back with her bow. She smiled as he grunted in surprise and landed on his feet, disappearing in another flash. Seren straightened up and looked around, her nocturnal gaze was keen and sharp. "I thought you would be more of a challenge. I'm disappointed." She smiled. Hearing grass shift behind her, she spun around and hit the ground as two knives flew through the air. Seren leapt up and pointed her arrow at the source, releasing as she saw Loki. He caught the arrow and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then let us make this fight more interesting." With a wicked grin, he conjured up a fireball and threw it straight at her. Her pupils shrank as she rolled to avoid it, only to have another thrust at her. Firing an arrow, he dodged it and advanced on her.

"Thor, this isn't a fair fight!" Fandral said from the sidelines. The others looked on at the fight, Sif clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"They are fine, Loki's just humouring her." Thor said, grinning as Seren flipped into the air to avoid another fireball and knife. Her white hair arching like the nebula behind her, Loki's eye twitched. He leapt forward and seized her long hair, making her twist in the air and fall to the grass with a yelp. He smiled as she leapt to her feet but he didn't let go, instead conjuring a fireball and letting it loose, on the tips of her hair.

"Loki…" Seren growled as she twisted her hair away and whipped him across the chest with her burning tresses. He laughed as she rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames, only to have Loki press his boot to her left hand. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held a knife to her throat.

"Since you're new here, I will let you walk away from this. If you ask nicely." He muttered, twisting her singed hair around his hand and making her hiss.

"Drop the knife Loki!" Sif shouted at him, her eyes blazing in anger.

"It's clear who the victor is." Loki said, chuckling under his breath. Seren looked to the sky and smiled.

"Oh yes…" The arrow fell from the sky and Loki froze. The tip ripped the curve of his ear, spraying blood along his cheek. With a cry of shock, he grasped his ear and let her go, the knife drawing a thin line of blood along her throat. The two of them lay in the grass, Loki glaring at Seren in fury as he got to his feet. She smiled and touched her neck, smiling at the blood she saw. "I guess that's a tie, my good prince?" With a hand still clamped to his ear, Loki turned and stormed off. Thor came up to her and pulled down the neck of her armour to look at the wound.

"It is not serious, but you may want to get that cleaned up." He hugged her shoulders with one of his arms and smiled at her.

"A good fight, dear Seren. My brother will think twice before answering to your challenges." He said. The others came to congratulate her on her victory. Seren looked in the direction that Loki left, a sting of guilt in her stomach.

"My lady Seren!" Came a soft, light voice. One of her handmaids came running down the hill and bowed before them. "I am sorry to interrupt you my lady, but we have a small problem with your horse that requires your attention." Seren nodded at the lie and turned to the others.

"Thank you for an… exhilarating evening. If I do not see you later, I will meet you tomorrow night." She bowed her head, they did the same and she followed the handmaiden. "Is everything prepared?"

"Of course my lady." Seren pulled out a dagger from her belt and cut the burnt tips from her hair, leaving it an inch or two shorter than before. In the dark of the hall, Loki narrowed his eyes and scowled as the two girls walked to her room. Blood still dripping from the tiny rip in his ear.

Seren was shaking a little as the healer removed his leather gloves and looked at his work. He had tried easing it off with different herbal extracts, tonics, potions, scrubs, anything formed by the pestle and mortar. The maids picked up some bandages and moved forward to wrap the arm up.

"Wait." The healer held up his hand, Seren looked at him in surprise. "In the gardens there are some freshwater pools, the salve I applied last night should have loosened some of the growths."

"'Should have?'" Seren asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she sat up and swung her legs off the edge of her bed. The healer wiped his brow and put away the tools used.

"We are trying everything we can my lady, you need to be patient." Seren bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out at him in frustration. "After you have changed, go down to the pools for a swim to try to remove the marks."

"Why can't I just try to wash it off in my chambers?" She asked.

"The water is from a natural spring on the side of the palace, it holds different properties from royal bath water." Seren sighed. "I will see you before sunrise." The healer said as he left. The handmaids changed Seren into a dark blue dress made of flimsy material that she could swim in and covered her in a heavy fur robe. The arm remained unbandaged, allowing the night air to cool the ache she felt.

While one stayed behind to clean up the mess left by Seren's treatment, the other led her to the pools just outside of the palace. They were in a cluster of three at staggered heights, water flowing from one to the other over rocks, crystals and hanging moss. The pools were encircled with silver vases on pedestals and surrounded by flowers. Seren smiled a little at the beauty and looked around for anyone else using them.

"It is very late my lady, all are asleep at this hour so it is most unlikely that anyone should come across you." The handmaid said, placing her hands on Seren's shoulders.

"Hopefully…" She muttered as the heavy robe slipped off and she stood in her thin dress, her skin prickling in the cold air.

"I will return within the hour." The handmaid bowed her head and left.

Seren carefully stepped into the water; it was cold and crisp around her ankle. Without another thought, she plunged into the water, diving as deep as he could into the inky depths. She broke the surface with a deep gasp for air, throwing her hair back. Her white skin gleamed in the moonlight, wet and soft like a lily in the rain, her dress floating around her beneath the surface of the water. Lifting her arm up for her to see, the dark swirls of the poison still clung to her skin. Seren frowned and rubbed it with her hand, breaking some of the sores open and they started to bleed.

"Damn it…" She cursed as she rubbed furiously at the marks on her arm, ignoring the burning pain as more and more blood started to stain the water around her. With a cry of frustration and anger, she punched the bank and clung to a rock, tucking her painful arm across her chest.

Loki emerged from the water of one of the lower pools, transforming from a salmon back into his human form. At the smell of blood in the water, he knew better than to breathe it in. His ear was cleaned up after this little dip in the pool, but he was still bitter over being mocked by this newcomer in front of his brother. So he was very pleased to hear her sighs. Loki silently walked to the side of the pool and watched as her angular shoulders trembled; whether it was pain or laughter he did not know. Her white hair fanned across the surface in swirling patterns, contrasting quite nicely against the night sky that was reflected in the water. Loki smiled as he placed his foot on the rock she was rested against, her eyes shot up and she gasped at the intruder.

"You do realize that these are reserved for members of the royal family?" He asked, smiling at her surprised face. Seren hid her injured arm behind her back, treading water in the middle of the pool.

"I believe your father said I was 'welcome here in Asgard and all it has to offer…' or were your ears poor even before my arrow got to them?" She scowled at him. Loki frowned at her and walked around the edge of the water, keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

"That may be true, but I trust that you are not going to abuse our hospitality."

"I do not intend to." Seren swam around in the water, ducking her head under to refresh her face. The ripples of the water warped any image of Seren's body, but then again, Loki was more interested in what she was hiding behind her back. "So what brings you here, to taunt me over my flaming tresses? Or do you often sneak up on women while they are bathing?" Seren asked. Loki chuckled and his eyes glinted at her.

"Do not flatter yourself. I simply came to ask you if your horse was alright." Seren narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" He cocked his head to the side.

"That servant girl who came for you, that is what she said; that _is_ why you left the others." Seren kept her eyes fixed on him, uneasiness creeping into her. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I was having a grand time with my new friends, what other excuse would I have to leave?" Loki smirked.

"Trying to lie to the master of lies?" He waved his finger from side to side. "A very foolish venture." Seren sunk into the water, so only her eyes were visible. "So answer me this…" He sat on one of the rocks by the pool, looking down at her.

"Why have you **really** come to Asgard?" Seren didn't say a word; still with her arm behind her back she continued to glare at Loki from the dark water. He chuckled at her silence. "A wise move my lady, but that little nip from earlier cannot go unpunished." Seren watched as Loki flexed his fingers and a drape of hanging moss rippled and sprang to life, turning into gleaming silver snakes that made their way towards her along the surface of the water.

"Loki, stop this…" She cautioned, starting to slowly swim away from them. Loki ignored her and picked at his nails. Seren gritted her teeth and reached the edge of the water, the snakes hissing at her angrily. "Loki!" He glanced at her and smiled slyly, she glared at him and fury and pointed at him with her good arm. "At least have the decency to turn around." This he did do, only to look at her reflection in a silver vase. Seren leapt from the water, her dark dress clinging to her body in every possible crevice. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at her distress and the sight of her dripping form. She yanked the fur cloak from where it hung and wrapped herself up, looking back at the snakes. Loki twitched his wrist and they faded away, slowly he made his way towards her.

"You may be skilled at the bow, but you are an amateur at keeping secrets." Seren didn't falter as he reached her and looked down his nose at her. "Those secrets that eat you up inside…"

"Stop it."

"…Make you squirm, like a thousand serpents in your womb, poisoning you from within."

Loki lashed out and grabbed her throat, Seren was holding her robe together and hiding her other arm, so all she could do was look into those menacing eyes of emerald.

"I am your prince, as you so fondly address me." He pressed his thumb against the small cut on her throat, her eyes narrowed at him. "I will find out what you are hiding from me, I do not like it when… fiends, like you, whisper behind my back." He snapped his wrist and released her, Seren looked up at him, her eyes filled with tar-like malevolence.

"You know nothing of me, you viper. I will stay out of your way if that is what you desire, but on the condition that you leave me be." She turned and stormed away, her wet dress making her footsteps slow and her hair gleaming softly with frustration. Loki grinned as he left, content that she had been put in her place.


	4. Chapter IV: Seeds of Distrust

**Note from Black Lace Lamb:** Sorry it's not as long as some of my other chapters, but I hope you guys still like it :D

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Seeds of Distrust**_

Seren had another treatment before sunrise, the exhaustion of the pain washing over her and lulling her into a deep, troubled sleep. Her arm was covered in scabs from last night, the treatment from the pools had failed, and she was frustrated, furious and above all… frightened. Her hair fanned across the pillows as she rolled over and gripped her sheets, burying her head into their dark warmth.

The sun rose high over Asgard the next morning and the warriors arose from their chambers. It was mid-morning before they all met up in the lounge of the Warriors Three, enjoying each other's company and joking about the battles last night. Sif turned to Loki as she finished sharpening her blade, looking at him over the gleaming metal.

"What is it with you and girl's hair?" She asked, her voice like the steel in her hand.

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki asked.

"You cut mine off as a joke," She winced a little at the memory "you burn Seren's as a trick. It is because yours is so short and you want what you cannot have?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"It is because you women carry so much care and pride over something that can be so easily taken from you." He said with a sly grin. Sif frowned and sharpened her blade with more vigour.

"Come off it! I put plenty of care into mine and I am everything but a woman!" Volstagg said while re-braiding his beard, finding a walnut in the process. "There is nothing wrong with a little pride in one's appearance, am I right Fandral?"

"**Too** right my friend!" He laughed, combing back his blonde locks. Fandral looked over his shoulder to Loki. "You seem so harsh on her, why can you not simply accept her as a part of our little group?"

"Why shouldn't I be cautious of a newcomer? If we trusted every stranger that walked to the gates of Asgard, I highly doubt we would still be standing." He said, he caught the roll of Sif's eyes and frowned at her. "It is not that I do not enjoy her company, nor do I dislike her character, however arrogant and narcissistic it is."

"Remind you of anyone?" Thor laughed. Loki cocked an eyebrow and poured himself a goblet of wine.

"It is simply that while she has been staying with us, I have noticed something a little… off-putting." Hogun narrowed his eyes at Loki.

"Such as?" With his back turned to them, Loki's smile grew. He turned back to his friends.

"Little things, which might slip past your watch." Thor frowned but did not object. "A slight pinch of pain in her left arm, at first I thought it a fleeting injury from her long voyage." Loki took a sip of wine, enjoying their gaze upon him. "However, as I was returning to my quarters last night, I caught a glimpse of her." He cleared his throat "While she was swimming in the garden pools." Fandral laughed heartily.

"Loki! You sly dog." He cheered. Loki's smile grew.

"I will be the first to admit, not one of my… finest moments. Though aside from the obvious, I saw something odd upon the arm that had been causing her pain." He ran his pale fingers along his own left arm. "A marking, not a tattoo or a brand, but an ailment of green, purple and black." The others looked at one another in surprise; Loki took another sip of wine. "In likeness to, oh, let's think… _frostbite_?" Loki smiled at the looks of confusion and bewilderment, but Thor laughed at this.

"Brother, you think that the guest of our father is working with the Frost Giants?"

"Of course not, I am merely wondering why we know nothing about this woman save for what she has told us herself." He turned and wet his lips again. "Or perhaps how she has secret meetings with our father and seldom leaves her chambers."

"She is born of night, it would make sense that she never sees the sun." Hogun said, his arms crossed his chest.

"Fire and ice…" He cocked his head and smiled, "Such a curious combination." Loki said, finishing the remains in his goblet and heading to the door. The energy in the room had become still and sombre, even Thor had his head bowed in thought. Loki turned and looked at the others, drinking in their concerned faces. "Of course, do not take any of this to heart. Just an observer's opinion." He said softly, before leaving the room with a smile on his face.

Seren awoke after sunset and changed into a simple dress of dark blue with silver and entered to be met with an empty room, the food already half-devoured and no one in sight. She didn't mind though, instead grabbing some bread, figs and cheese, she ate and went in search of some company.

After wandering Asgard, she heard a familiar voice and went after it, finding Volstagg and Fandral chatting in one of the gilded halls.

"Good evening!" She said, walking up to them. They turned to her call, but she slowed her pace as she saw their faces. Fandral was smiling, but it was hollow and polite. Volstagg was looking at her face, almost too closely for her liking. "Are you and the others doing anything tonight?" She asked, her hands behind her back. They looked at one another and Fandral smiled at her.

"Unfortunately not my lady, the two of us had such an exhausting day!" He said, yawning.

"We were going to retire to our chambers, the others are around the city and I think Thor is somewhere near the throne room." Volstagg said, giving her a pat on her arm, her left arm. His hand lingered, feeling the padding of her glove and bandage. Seren frowned a little and stepped away.

"Thank you, I-I will go find him then." She said, thoroughly confused and a little crestfallen. Turning around, she walked back the way she came in search of Thor.

Seren kept her eyes peeled for him and heard footsteps coming from the prince's chambers. She knocked before entering.

"Come in." She pushed open the door and Thor looked up at her, she smiled at him. "Seren, it is good to see you again." He said, moving so that she could sit on the golden lounge beside him.

"Likewise." Thor was… different somehow, not his usual cheery self. "Everyone seems so grim tonight, has something happened?" She asked.

"No, everything is as it should be." Thor said, looking into her black eyes. "How have you been feeling?" Seren was confused but nodded regardless.

"I've… been fine." Her eyes narrowed at him. "What's been going on? I know I have not been here for a long time, but something has changed between the others and myself." Thor got to his feet and turned his back to her.

"You need not concern yourself Seren, it is not important." She looked up at him and bit her lip. A silence hung in the room as Thor looked at the fire in the grate, Seren letting her thoughts run a mile a minute, before she slowly stood up and walked towards him. Her dark eyes flickered in the golden light of the fire as she stopped behind him, looking up at his vast frame.

"Thor…" She said softly. "Is it something I have done? Did your father speak to you about me?" Seren asked, her heart thundering in her chest. Thor turned and looked over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes glancing at her arm as she flexed her painful wrist.

"He did not… he never has." Seren's long hair crept across her face as she lowered her head, looking at the hem of her dress.

"I see." With that painful mutter, she turned on her heel and headed out the door. Thor watched her as she left, not liking the angry look in her eyes.

Poised on a bench in the garden, Loki was engrossed in a thick, leather-bound volume of lore. His cold eyes scanning the ancient Asgardian text as his ink-like hair wafted gently in the evening wind.

A black arrow shot out and pierced the side of the book, ripping a hole from one side to the other. Loki smiled and continued to read.

"That was rude." He turned to look at the figure that was walking towards him, his smile grew and he lowered his book. Seren was literally glowing with anger, her skin and hair a breathtaking blaze of white-hot fury.

"You… manipulative…" She growled. "…Repulsive…" Loki got to his feet as she took out another arrow. "… SWINE!" She fired the arrow at him, which he blocked with his book.

"You left out 'charismatic' and 'striking'." He said with a laugh. Seren's eyes widened as she quickened her pace towards him.

"How DARE you!" She cried. "You could not let it go, could you? Turning the others against me? Is my existence some kind of sick joke to you?" Loki shook his head.

"Of course not, my lady." He grinned. "It is a very amusing joke." Seren's eyes brimmed with tears as her hand met his cheek, the sound echoing through Asgard. Loki continued to grin, despite his eyes covered with his hair and the horrid pain across his face. "You even **hit** like a woman."

"BASTARD!" She shrieked.

Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a great force, Thor rushed to the aid of his brother and straightened up as the girl fell into a crumpled heap of white and blue. She landed on the grass and her arm felt like it was on fire. Blood dripped through the bandages as the sores re-opened as she got to her feet, staring at Thor as he moved to his brother's side. Her stomach turned to lead as Thor's eyes darkened at her.

"You do not strike my brother, your prince, without just cause." He warned, gripping Mjolnir. Loki's eyes flashed behind his brother's back, relishing in the heartbroken pain on her face.

"'Just cause'? How about spreading horrid LIES about me?" She stormed towards them, tears rolling down her cheeks and fists clenched. "What else did he tell you about me? Do I sneak into people's homes and steal their babes? I curdle milk? I sour the harvest?" Thor looked at the bloodstains on her dark sleeve, frowning harder.

"Nay, thought it seems the words he **did** speak were unhappy, unwelcome truths." Seren looked down at her arm and hid it behind her back, she felt like she wanted to do nothing but fade away. She took a quivering breath and looked at the two brothers, her head held high. With a final glare at Loki's mocking smile, she cleared her throat.

"Very well then, I will not trouble you any longer. Lady Frigga will tell you when I have left Asgard, until then…" She curtsied to them. "I bid you goodnight, my princes." Seren turned and walked away, biting her lip open so she would not sob. Tears poured from her eyes as she walked to her chambers, covering her face with her hands so others could not see how far this star had fallen.


	5. Chapter V: An Invitation

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter V: An Invitation**_

**~Two Weeks Later~**

There was nothing to suggest that anything had changed between Seren and the others, Sif and the Warriors Three had returned to the way things were. It was hard to miss someone you barely knew. Thor and Loki saw it simply as a threat to Asgard that had been taken care of, blinded to the truth that Seren refused to tell them.

In her anxiety, Seren had found it hard to sleep, but the healer had prepared a broth for this occasion, now she slept deeper than before. The healer was running out of ideas, as the poison had spread to her upper arm and had completely taken her hand.

It was daytime, so she was recovering from another treatment, this time one involving herbs and warmed stones. Seren seldom left her room anymore, occasionally going to the library to find a book or to wander the gardens. When anyone came her way, she would hide and wait for them to pass. She was almost caught by Loki one time, but she knew better than to fan the flames of his temper.

Lady Frigga had been preoccupied with the preparations for the midsummer feast and hadn't had the opportunity to spend time with her husband's guest. She waited until the sun had set before walking to Seren's chambers; her golden hair like rays of sunlight and her blue dress like a clear summer sky. The handmaids greeted her outside the doors.

"My lady Frigga, she has only just now awoken and the healer is preparing her next treatment." They said, bowing their heads.

"Do not worry, I have only come to see how she is fairing." Frigga said, the maids pushed the doors opened and she entered and looked at the scene. Seren was sitting on the edge of her bed in her black nightdress, the healer peeling off the bandages from the last treatment. Her hair's lustre had faded; losing the intense, pale shine it held when she first arrived. She turned her head to Frigga and gasped.

"M-My lady!" Seren got to her feet and bowed to the queen of Asgard. Frigga smiled at her and shook her head.

"Do not trouble yourself lady Seren." She moved towards her and Seren hid her arm behind her back, her eyes cast down at her feet. "You do not need to hide it from me." Frigga sat down on her bed and patted next to her, Seren sat next to her but did not look up. "Please…" Her voice was warm and soft, making Seren look at her with a small smile. Slowly she lifted her arm and rested it on her lap for Frigga to see.

"Nothing is working." Seren muttered, feeling Frigga's troubled eyes trace the bloodied mess of a limb.

"I am doing all that I can for her, we have worked through the simpler treatments and I now have to resort to the more… aggressive forms of medicine." The healer said. Frigga put her arm around the girl and she held her very gently, she had no one to comfort her in her misery and the beautiful queen was happy to help her in this.

"I am so sorry. If you require anything from me or our king, do not hesitate to arrange a meeting through our sons." Frigga felt her pale skin stiffen slightly, making her frown.

"Thank you, my queen." Seren said quietly. Frigga removed her arm and looked at the girl's face, her eyes looking deep into hers.

"They **have** been treating you kindly?" Seren smiled at her, though it tore her apart to do so.

"Of course, they have been delightful hosts. As have the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." Frigga smiled.

"That is good news, will you be joining us for the midsummer celebrations tomorrow night?" Seren ran her fingers along her arm and her smile fell.

"I… do not think I would be good company, but I thank you for the invitation." She said quietly. With that, Frigga got to her feet and looked down at Seren.

"I hope that you will be able to attend, a good celebration may lift your spirits." Frigga left her in the care of the handmaids and the healer, a frown on her face as she went to look for her sons.

Thor and the others were riding on horseback, exercising their steeds and all of them revelling in the sunlight. Sweat crept across their brows in the glorious heat, hair flying behind them as the horses thundered on.

"You are falling behind Fandral!" Sif laughed, tossing her ponytail back.

"All for the better sight of you my dear!" He said. Volstagg rode up next to him and gave him a slap upside the head, Sif laughed at Fandral as his hair was messed from the wind and Volstagg's hand. Thor and Loki rode at the head of the pack, a private race between them. Their horses were practically foaming at the mouth, being pushed harder and faster. Thor's horse was a little stronger, but Loki was lighter to carry.

"I think your horse is tiring of you Thor." Loki called over the wind. Thor scoffed.

"I may be heaver, but you fail at controlling yours."

There came a voice on the wind and all stopped to listen, Loki silently declaring himself the victor as his steed stopped after Thor's. All eyes turned to the female figure that stood at the top of the stairs, as glorious as the summer day around them. "Mother! How good of you to come and watch us." Thor laughed. Loki looked to her, but he saw more than Thor did. There was something in her eyes that made him feel like a naughty child again.

"My sons, I wish to speak with you." The two princes dismounted and went up the stairs. Sif looked at them as they left.

"I wonder what she needs with them." Volstagg said.

"Perhaps they have not cleaned their rooms?" Fandral joked. Sif and Hogun looked at each other and smiled before taking off and getting a head start on their friends.

Thor and Loki followed their mother to their private chambers; two guards opened the doors for them as they entered.

"What is it that you need of us? We have already discussed the preparations for the midsummer feasts." Thor asked.

"Sit." Frigga pointed to the lounge, Loki and Thor looked at one another and followed their mother's instruction. "I went to meet our lovely guest, lady Seren." Loki and Thor didn't move a muscle; their mother had a talent for seeing when they were uncomfortable. "She has become most ill, yet you did not send her to the healing room?" She asked softly, folding her arms across her chest.

"We just assumed that she wanted some privacy." Loki spoke up. "She seems such a frail creature, we did not wish to disturb her." Thor nodded at his brother's quick lies.

"There is a difference between privacy and isolation," Frigga said "and as princes of Asgard I would hope that when a young lady of royal blood chooses to stay with us, you would show her some respect." Her eyes flickered to Loki. "No matter how unusual she is." He looked away, a frown forming on his lips.

"We know this, it is simply the fact that we know so little." Thor sighed, getting to his feet.

"Thor…" Loki warned. Thor looked at him, then back to Frigga.

"No brother, all we know about her is what she has told us. Less than an hour after she arrives and she has private meetings with father, no one simply walks into Asgard for a heart-to-heart talk with the All-Father." He said, his voice growling in frustration. Frigga looked up at her son and blinked slowly at him. "As your sons-"

"_As my sons_, you will respect your father's wishes and apologize to her later tonight." Thor rolled his eyes, Loki felt like he was going to be sick. Frigga saw this and smiled a little. "You will _also_ ask her to dance with you at the midsummer festival tomorrow." Loki's emerald eyes flashed in fury.

"That is too far!" He shouted, leaping to his feet. Frigga whirled around and glared at the two of them, striking them mute.

"You have **no** idea what that poor woman has endured, the last thing she needed was to be bullied by the people she has worked hard to protect. Go and apologize or I'll have your armour melted down into kitchenware!" Her voice was as sharp as glass and the two princes left the room quickly.

Thor and Loki stood in the golden hall; Loki leaned up against the wall and hit his head against it, damning himself over and over again. Thor was pacing back and forth, refusing to go to Seren with his tail between his legs. They were just getting used to the idea of ignoring her until she left.

"I'm going." Thor sighed, taking strides towards her room. Loki jumped up and hurried after him.

"No! We do not have to grovel to some foreigner, we are princes of Asgard!" He spat. "I do not care what mother thinks, I will **not** apologize to her, let alone ask her to dance with me!"

"This may be uncomfortable, but mother will know if we do not go and see her. Better to go now and get this over and done with." Thor said. They asked one of the guards where her chambers were and he agreed to lead them to her.

As they passed down the golden halls, Loki was seething in anger and frustration and Thor's knuckles were white and his head was bent.

However… the air was laced with something. Something foul. It smelt like burning flesh, rotted, burning flesh. They covered their noses at the stink in the air and looked at each other, the guard did nothing except continue towards the source of the smell.

"What _is_ that?" Thor asked himself.

Then they heard it. The soft, fragile, painful cry of a woman… Loki knew exactly who made that exquisite sound. A smothered shriek of pain ran through the halls as the moved past the guard and quickened their pace. The twin handmaidens were fanning pungent perfumes into the air to mask the scent; Thor and Loki frowned at their feeble attempts. They dropped the gold incense burners and the embers rolled across the floor; they looked at each other, then back at the princes.

"My-My lords! Y-You cannot be here-"

"Please! L-Leave now!" The girls said, rushing towards them with frightened eyes. Another cry of distress came from the end of the hall; Thor charging forward and one of the girls ran to Loki's side. "My lord, you are not permitted to-"

"Get off me!" He hissed as he caught up to his brother, Thor gave a mighty kick and the door came crashing down.

Their eyes widened at the sight that befell them, all colour leaving their faces.

Seren was writhing across her bed, her left arm covered in fire and blood, her body breaking out in shudders of pain. Sweat and tears caked her face, as she looked at them in raging fury and agony, her nightdress clinging to her soaked form and her hair and skin ablaze in anger. Ripping the leather strap from between her teeth she glared at them, white-hot hair falling across her face.

"Leave…" She growled at them, looking straight into their eyes. Loki stared at her, eyes transfixed on the burning limb and her slender, writhing body; Thor took a step into the room.

"Seren?" She whirled around and picked up a glass of water by the bed, throwing it at them and it smashed on Thor's broad chest.

"GET OUT!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, her voice breaking. The healer suddenly appeared and took Thor by the shoulders, pushing him to the doors, sweeping Loki along with him.

"I am sorry my princes, but you must never speak of what you have seen." He said. They took one last look into Seren's room, seeing her flee to her bathroom, soaked in blood and sweat. The two handmaids picked up the broken door and fixed it back on its hinges. Thor looked down at the healer in anger and confusion.

"Do you expect us to just walk away and leave our friend in the hands of a SADIST?" He roared. Loki's ears picked up and he heard Seren crying, her voice echoing across the tiles of the bathroom. He couldn't move from where he lay on the stone floor, looking up at his brother and the healer.

"Again, I am so, so sorry my princes… but if you respect the wishes of the Goddess of Stars and the All-Father, you will return to your rooms and forget what you saw." The healer closed the door behind him and left Thor and Loki in the hall. A silence passed between them and Thor helped his brother to his feet, they looked at each other.

"I do not understand…" Thor muttered, his brows knotted in confusion and he looked to the floor. Loki looked at him and frowned, his eyes danced from Seren's door to his brother.

"Then we should not try to." He said quietly. "We will say that we apologized, return to our quarters and speak to her in private when we get the chance." Thor nodded and the two of them took one last look at the door before slowly walking back the way they came, the air was cleared and held the fragrance of woody incense and burnt flowers.

Seren clutched her arm as blood ran down her fingertips to the bathroom floor, her shoulders shaking as tears flooded her face. What they must think of her! The last time they met, she slapped Loki and this time she screams at them like a deranged animal. She covered her eyes and sighed in despair. The handmaids were dabbing gingerly at the arm with warm cloths, cleaning up the blood and pus. The flames had died out and the black coils swirled angrily beneath her skin.

"I am so sorry my lady! We tried to stop them but they-"

"It is not your fault." She turned to one of the handmaids. "Once the princes are gone, go to Lady Frigga, tell her what happened and if either son comes to her for answers then say that I was violently ill and needed to be isolated." The maid nodded and rushed out the door. The healer stood over her, looking down at the arm.

"My lady, it is time to discuss the final resort." Seren looked up at him, her eyes grew darker at his sombre tone. "If I am… unable to help you any further." He gulped a little and dabbed at the sweat along his brow. "We could have your arm… removed."

There was a flash of white as Seren leapt to her feet and seized his collar, the handmaid fell aside and looked at her in fright as her hair practically floated around her and her light lit up the room. Anger poured from every cell in her body.

"Listen well…" She said softly, deadly. "We will try everything that this realm can offer, I will scream and I will cry, the pain matters not to me… but I will not let you take my arm away. I would rather die whole, than live in misery knowing I am half the archer that I once was." Seren released him and her hair settled, she staggered on her feet and the handmaid caught her before she fell. The healer looked at her in sorrow as she was helped to her bed, he did not take offence to her assault, as he had treated warriors like her before: ones who would choose death over dishonour.


	6. Chapter VI: Hands Touch

**Note from Black Lace Lamb:** I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story and have submitted fantastic reviews and critique! You have no idea how much I love every single one of you for encouraging me to write more and for such wonderful words of support, especially those concerning Seren, I love her to death and I am so happy that you guys like reading about her. So, again, thank you so, so much for such touching words and stay posted for much more in the future :D

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Hands Touch**_

It was less than an hour before Frigga returned to Seren's chambers, her sons hadn't gone to her like Seren suspected but she still wanted to see how she was after that fright. Frigga entered the room to see Seren reading, her arm bandaged and resting on her lap. She got to her feet and curtsied.

"Two visits in one evening lady Frigga? I am flattered." She said with a smile. Frigga sat opposite her and the handmaids retrieved a pitcher of water, pouring a goblet for her.

"I heard of your troubles this evening and I came to see if you were alright." Seren looked up at her.

"Did your sons tell you what they saw?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, Frigga chuckled.

"Nay, it was your maid that informed me of their intrusion." Seren was surprised, she expected the princes to spread their discovery to the edges of the realm. "I am unsure of what they will do with this knowledge, but they are wise and will keep in mind the effect this will have on your standing in Asgard." She said kindly.

"Thank you, my queen." Frigga rested her hands on her lap and smiled at her.

"Now then, I wished to discuss tomorrow evening's feast. Unfortunately, after tonight's unpleasant turn, I must **insist** that you attend." Seren looked at her, her eyes pleading with her silently. "The best way to cope with this inconvenience is to treat it as unimportant. If you were to attend and my sons were to see you, they would think that your ailment is fleeting and would be unable to question you in a room full of witnesses."

"I mean no offence, but _must_ I go?"

"As an order from your queen." Seren groaned and her head fell in her lap, Frigga laughed and patted the back of her head. "I have discussed it with Lady Sif and she agreed to preparing for the feast together." She looked up at Frigga; her heart soared higher than the stars.

"She wants to see me?" Seren asked quietly. She had assumed that Loki's lies had gotten to her too.

"You should place more trust in those around you, not everyone is a villain here." Frigga said warmly. She took her leave and left Seren to her thoughts, with the knowledge of Sif's remaining friendship, Seren was actually looking forward to tomorrow night.

**~The Next Evening~**

Seren was taken to a large hall, it was decked in banners of black, red and gold with weaponry, shields and armour displayed on nearly every surface. She smiled as Sif sat up and walked to her, her arms outstretched.

"I was wondering if we would ever see you again!" She said happily. They hugged and Seren felt her spirits lift in ways she never imagined. "Where have you been hiding yourself all this time?"

"My chambers." Seren laughed. "I was not feeling well and thought it best to isolate myself until I was more suitable company."

"Well, regardless, I am glad that you are joining us tonight." Sif grinned and patted her back as they made their way towards another room, the two girls grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the maids, spectacular dresses and bottles of mead.

Seren was having her hair combed while Sif stood near nude a few feet away, having her dress fitted. Sif looked… gorgeous tonight, her dress almost reached the floor and was a brilliant shade of garnet red with golden trim. There were no sleeves, except for a thick black and gold band that rested on her shoulders and exposed her muscular, powerful arms. It was fitted perfectly; accentuating her womanly curves but still loose enough to dance in. Her hair was being fixed in a bun, with dark strands framing her face.

"You look stunning Sif!" Seren said with a broad grin. Sif smiled and lifted her arm for the seamstress.

"Thank you! I do not usually enjoy these… garments." She brushed off the skirt. "However, this one **is** rather fetching and I do enjoy the midsummer festival." Sif took a sip of mead and the seamstress to fixed her hem. "It is a shame you were unable to join in the celebrations today, there was hunting… music… feasting." Sif said, a dreamy expression crossing her face.

"At least I am able to make it tonight." Seren laughed

"The boys are looking forward to seeing you again! Fandral made me promise that I will get you to dance with him!" Seren smiled, but she was still very nervous about meeting Thor and Loki there. Another seamstress came up to her, inviting her to stand next to Sif in front of the mirrors.

"If you will undress for me please…" She tugged at the back of Seren's dress, making her jump away. Sif looked at her in surprise.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course…" Seren sighed and let the seamstress unlace her. She felt more at ease in the company of another woman, which was why when her dress dropped and her arm exposed, she did not shy away. Sif's eyes turned to her bandaged arm, her expression unreadable. "Loki was right about one thing…" Sif shook her head and walked over to her, she gently laid her hand on hers.

"I have **never** cared for what Loki has had to say." She said with a sly smile. Seren laughed and the seamstress undid the bandages around her chest to take accurate measurements. "Now come, I'll help you with your hair. How do you even breathe under all of this?" She joked, lifting up her long tresses. Seren smiled as she stepped behind her to brush her long hair away, as Sif's hand stopped on her naked back, her body froze. A breath caught in their throats, Sif's eyes ran along her pale spine. Seren had been so concerned with her arm she had forgotten.

Upon her skin, near invisible, were scars. Not just one or two, but entire constellations from the back of her neck to her thighs. A thousand raised lines, crisscrossing over one another in straight, deep cuts. Sif brushed Seren's long hair over her shoulder, ignoring the lines across her back and smiling to herself. She patted Seren's shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror.

"**Everyone** has a past." She muttered, stepping away to let the seamstress get on with her work. Seren was feeling better than ever, knowing now she had one very good friend to confide in.

The seamstress laced Seren into a fitted dress of powder blue. She wasn't one for pastels, but blue was her favourite colour. The dress was shorter at the front and longer at the back, made of heavy velvet and had long, flowing sleeves. It was a scoop neckline that revealed a little of her chest and the arch of her collarbone, around her waist was a band of gold and her hair was adorned with golden ribbons that fell with her hair to her knees. They were grinning from ear to ear as they checked each other over, the way that girls do. Both were adorned with gold on their ears and arms, which winked in the lamplight.

"Come, we better not keep the boys waiting!" Sif tugged on Seren's sleeve in encouragement as they made their way towards the grand hall for the celebrations.

As they advanced on the entrance hall, Seren's pace slowed as she looked towards the golden drapes.

"Sif?"

"Yes?" Seren looked to her, gulping a little.

"I am not sure I can do this. Thor and Loki want nothing to do with me anymore…" She tried to slip away, only to have Sif grab her hand and hold it tight.

"What happened to the woman who entered alone before the entire court?" She muttered as they waited in line to be announced. "Do not let two fools bring you down Seren." Sif smirked and lightly touched her bandaged arm in comfort; Seren suddenly hugged her close, her heart full to burst. Sif laughed and hugged her back. "You look beautiful, that alone should give you courage." She said, Seren smiled gently at her as they reached the golden drapes. They gave their names and the curtains started to lift.

"Thank you." She whispered, their fingers parted as the lights of the room shone on them with blinding radiance.

"The Lady Sif and Lady Seren."

The room was covered head to toe in shades of gold, red and orange: the colours of summer. Every window was open to allow the warm breeze to flow, people were talking, laughing, dancing in the celebration of the time of heat and sunlight. Sif and Seren descended the stairs and spotted the Warriors Three. They were not dressed in their usual armour, instead opting for formal tunics and gold jewels. Seren grinned awkwardly as they looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"I am sorry that I have been absent for so long, I was not feeling too well." Seren was a terrible liar and she knew it, but this was a lie that everyone could agree on. Volstagg picked up some goblets of mead and passed them around, keeping two for him.

"Well then, let us toast to the summer. To the sun and all the fire in the world!" They lifted their goblets and drank; she enjoyed the comfort in a good mouthful of cold ale. Sif clapped Fandral and Seren on the shoulders, grinning at them.

"Now then, Fandral, I believe you owe this lovely maiden a dance!" Seren smiled at him as he gave her a dashing grin that would melt a Frost Giant's heart.

"My lady..." He offered his arm to her, which she took and the two of them headed to the floor where other couples were dancing.

Thor and Loki were also dressed in formal tunics, each in their respective colours. They entered with their parents, looking over the scene before them. Fandral and Seren took their places and started a dance, the both of them smiling as everyone spun and moved in synchronisation. Her steps were graceful and quick, as a hunter should be, and Fandral was the perfect gentleman, leading her around the floor with confidence and skill. Little had been said of what they saw that night; they saw no point in gossiping like commoners. Fandral caught their gaze and smiled at the princes as he lightly lifted Seren off her feet and put her down again. They looked at her, but it was difficult to comprehend that this smiling maiden was the same creature from the night before. Her wide grin seemed alien compared to the snarl of anger they had seen.

"Let us go and meet with our friends." Thor said, Loki gave him a look. "We will not speak unless she does."

"Very well." Excusing themselves from their parents, copping a stern look from Frigga in the process, Thor and Loki made their way towards the others. Servants gave them drinks as they turned to watch Fandral and Seren dance.

"How have you been my friends?"

"Good." Said Hogun. "Enjoying the festivities, are we?"

"Of course, this is a time for joy, and a feast is a joyful celebration indeed!" Volstagg said.

The dance ended and Fandral took Seren's hand, leading her through the crowd and back to the others. She saw the princes and her stomach felt like it was filled with glass, but she smiled at them regardless. Feeling their eyes along her arm, she curtsied to them and went to stand by Sif's side.

"My princes, this is a delight!" Fandral said, "Here I was thinking you would be busy all night with tedious royal business."

"I am sure that all business has been taken care of, you would not want to spoil a night like this with old affairs." Seren said. Loki smiled at her.

"We are pleased to see you on your feet again, my lady."

"I am feeling much more refreshed, thank you for asking." She said sweetly, Sif brushing her hand against hers for comfort. Seren knew that she could make it through the night, with her friends at her side she felt like she was invincible.

The night was filled with laughter, drink and music; Seren and the Warriors Three had made their unspoken apologies for the two weeks of solitude and prejudices. Fandral was asked again and again to dance with maidens who only grew prettier as the night wore on, Hogun enjoyed the festivities in his own, quiet way and Volstagg's face grew redder and redder with each horn of ale. Sif was never far; making sure that Seren wasn't about to run away. As for the princes… they had little to say to one another, or to Seren. Neither one was willing to break the ice and talk to her about what they saw. Thor was having a roaring good time, drinking ale from giant horns and dancing with Sif, Loki enjoyed the music and the conversation with other Asgardians.

It wasn't until after another glare from Frigga that Thor decided to do something, he sculled the last of his drink and walked over to where Hogun and Seren were talking.

"I am sorry my friend, but I must steal this maiden from you for a moment," He offered his hand "Lady Seren, would you care to dance with me?" His voice purred. She smiled as he took her small hand in his and led her to the floor. There were very few people left dancing, giving them space to talk without worrying about eavesdropping. The others watched from afar, curious to see what would happen. They took their positions and she craned her neck to look up at him, his blue eyes staring down at her. "We need to talk Seren." She smiled gently.

"Here I was, hoping you wanted to dance, not question me." They stepped forward and back, her eyes drifting from his to look ahead of her. "Please Thor, I really do not want to discuss it."

"Seren, what happened in that room? We saw you in such… agony," Seren quivered "and you _screamed_ at us to leave you be. Why?" His voice was commanding and she knew better than to make him angry. Their shoulders met as they moved around one another, she looked up into his eyes.

"I was being treated for an injury on my arm. The process involved burning the dead flesh, that is why the healer was there." Thor looked at her, the small, sad smile on her lips. "Can we please not talk about it? It was painful enough the first time." He looked at her and was struggling to see the woman before him; the image of her tear-stained cheeks and blood-soaked limb was branded in his mind. Thor lifted her off the floor, his hands on her waist; she looked down at him and lightly placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "I just want to enjoy the rest of the night." She looked at him and he started to smile. He set her down and his grin widened.

"I will not force you for answers tonight… but I do want them, in time." He said, continuing his dance with her. Her smile grew as she danced with more joy, her body turning and spinning to the merry music.

Loki watched his brother dance; he was yet to fulfil his mother's wishes and knew he had to get it done before the night was out. Her hair spun around her as Thor lifted her again with more vigour, the edges of her skirt flying to reveal her slender legs, the gold ribbons flashing in the light. She laughed happily as he caught her, her hands upon his strong arms as he put her down. The dance ended and the two of them bowed at each other with broad, warm smiles on their faces. Loki raised an eyebrow; that was the **worst** interrogation he had ever seen. He would have to get answers in his own way.

"She is light on her feet, isn't she Thor?" Fandral laughed as they returned to the others.

"It helps to have a partner who is strong enough to lift me!" Seren said, smiling up at Thor with a flushed face, Loki felt a snake twist in his stomach. His brother saw this and mistook it for jealousy.

"Of course, I should not keep such pleasures to myself." Thor clapped Loki on the back and pushed him towards Seren, her lips parted in surprise and Loki wanted to die on the spot. "Come brother, you must share a dance with her!" The others held back a joking laugh at the thought of Loki dancing, but they didn't know that the two princes had prepared for this night.

"I would be honoured, my lady." He said coolly, bowing at her. Seren hesitated for a moment before accepting; there was no way that he genuinely wanted to dance with her. So she gave him the benefit of the doubt and curtsied to him.

"Likewise, my prince."

Frigga and Odin watched in silence as their youngest son took Seren's hand gently and the two pale figures walked to the floor, their heads held high with matching pride. Frigga motioned to the musicians to play something more suitable for her son, so they stared on a slower, more formal dance. Loki and Seren took their places, standing shoulder to shoulder.

Their steps were steady, even, not unlike all those weeks ago when they fought in that field of green. Soundlessly they raised their hands, their fingertips touching as they moved around one another. Loki looked at her as her eyes met his, her skin and hair flickered with silvery light as she smiled at him, and it was a soft, tragic smile that understood what the prince thought of her. He couldn't erase what he had seen in that room, her face in pain, the arch of her body across the bed. Loki's smirked at that not entirely unpleasant memory. Seren looked up at his features in the golden light around them, examining his high cheekbones and delicate lips, in truth, he wasn't _completely_ terrible to look at. There was something about the way he looked at her that she found strangely hypnotic, almost sensual, like an emerald serpent that crept around her, smothering her within his coils.

Their hands parted and they circled one another, her hand on his chest and his on her waist. Loki felt the rich velvet in his palm as they guided one another across the golden floor; her white hand on his chest was surprisingly gentle. As his touch on her waist deepened, the flicker of light across her hair shone brighter and caught his eye. As she breathed, her collarbone arched and fell, the softness of her neck revealed under her long hair as she stepped away and he lifted her hand above her head. Seren closed her eyes as she spun on her toes, opening them again to look up at the trickster who had caused her so much trouble, so much anger, and was causing her mind to move against her will.

As their hands lowered over their joint gaze, something happened. Her eyes widened as Loki's slender fingertips curled around her hand and his lips parted as he saw something in her obsidian eyes.

A glimpse of the truth that she was hiding from him, he had little idea as to what was causing so much misery, but when he looked into her eyes… something was killing her. A hidden sorrow that twisted inside her, distanced her from Loki and the others. They moved around each other once again, as the music was still playing and others were still dancing around them. Their hands met on waist and chest once again, Seren's fingers delighted in the green and black silk of his tunic as Loki's thumb stroked the side of her waist. They looked at the hands that rested on each other, for once enjoying the contact between them. It was not a moment when the world faded away, nor did time stand still, it went deeper than those clichés. It was the very first time that they two of them **looked** at each other.

It was like fire and ice.

Their hands fell as the dance ended, they stepped apart and bowed quickly to one another. Loki took off in one direction and Seren in the other, Thor and the others looked at one another and started to chuckle.

"They looked like they were planning each other's deaths!" Thor said, watching his brother disappear into the crowd.

"Perhaps they were hoping they would spontaneously combust." Volstagg laughed. Sif sipped her drink, her eyes twinkling with glee as Seren grabbed a goblet of wine and headed out to the balcony. She sighed and took a deep drink, looking up at the stars above her. That dance didn't go nearly as bad as she thought it would, then why did she feel so sick?

"That was… interesting." Came a voice behind her, Seren turned to see Sif walking towards her with a smile on her face. "The two of you looked like you were going to rip each other's skin off!" She laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" Seren smiled at her and took another sip of wine; a magnificent scarlet nebula gleamed above them. "I am glad that you convinced me to stay." She said. Sif grinned at her, the two girls looked up at the night sky. Seren's eyes dancing across the clouds, her eyes narrowed as she saw a gleaming sphere, flickering in the far distance with a dull, red glow. As soon as she tried to focus on it, it disappeared.

"Is everything alright?" Sif asked, Seren nodded at her, but a twinge of uneasiness crept into her heart. "Oh! Before I forget," Sif smiled at her, "we had been planning on going to the forest of Aldr for a hunt."

"Indeed, Loki mentioned it when I first met him and Thor. When were you thinking of going?"

"In two days, during the day, so I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying us?"

"I suppose I could stay up a little…" Seren smiled at her, they toasted each other and headed back to their friends.


	7. Chapter VII: In the Dark

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter VII: In the Dark**_

The festivities were winding down and people were heading off to their chambers, Seren included. The halls were dark and quiet, the lamps were dimmed and there was nothing but the sound of her footsteps and her dress flowing behind her. Her hair and skin still cast a dull glow across the room, a smile on her face as she was filled with the warmth of a wonderful night.

Seren looked up as she saw a figure at the end of the hall, she kept going and kept her eyes fixed ahead of her. The figure turned to her and she stiffened a little, recognising him instantly.

"Prince Loki?"

A hand shot out of the dark and Seren gasped, the figure at the end of the hall vanished and the real Loki was holding her tightly. The light from her faded and cast them in the dark of the midnight hour.

"Good guess." He said, his voice was cold, silky.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" She hissed, glaring at him in annoyance.

"I have not had the indulgence of speaking to you at all this evening, and we have _so much_ to discuss."

"I believe that we came to an agreement that we would never trouble each other again. I have held up my end of the bargain, though you seem to have a problem with promises."

"You made an offer that I did not accept, there was no such promise between us." He chuckled. "I was hoping that you would be too ill to attend tonight, then I may have actually enjoyed myself."

"I am still unwell, I only agreed to come as a request from Lady Frigga." Loki leaned back a little, looking down at her.

"My mother seems to be quite fond of you, going so far as to **order** me to dance with you." Seren blinked slowly, she knew that there was no way that Loki had wanted to dance with her on his own whims.

"But what a wonderful dancer you are." She said, twisting her arm free and turning to walk away. "Goodnight." Loki sneered as she stormed past him.

Seren picked up her skirt and took off down the hall. There was a flash of light and Loki appeared before her, she leapt out of her skin in shock and pushed past him, the illusion flickering as she sighed and pressed on. These tricks were exasperating, but Seren wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with the God of Mischief. Image after image of his mocking face shot out of the dark, with each one fading as she ran through them, her eyes looking past them as she tried to reach her room.

Until she ran straight into the real Loki, seizing her wrists in his pale grip. Seren looked up in shock as he twisted her arms above her head, pinning her to a door.

"It is very," He leaned into her "very rude to walk away while someone is talking to you." She looked straight into his eyes, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face with a rather bored expression.

"There **are** other ways to get my attention, but you lack the skill at keeping it." He frowned and his grip tightened on her wrists, she winced as her left arm started to ache. Their bodies were almost touching, but their eyes didn't tear from each other. "You should let me return to my chambers, my dear prince…" He raised an eyebrow. "What would one think if they saw you like this?" Loki laughed at her.

"Everyone is asleep or cleaning up after the celebrations, no one will interrupt us." Seren cocked her head to the side.

"Interesting how one woman's scream can bring an entire army to her aid." He frowned at her and his eyes turned to the gleam of gold by her ear. With a flex of his fingers, the earring melted and turned into a gleaming snake.

"A single breath louder than necessary, and I will see just how long it takes for the guards to find your corpse." Seren closed her eyes and stiffened as she felt the cool slide of the reptile along her neck. Loki watched as she dug her fingernails into her palms and closed her eyes, the tongue of the snake flickering around her ear, a grin forming on his features as she shivered beneath him. Her chest shuddering as his eyes traced the curve of her lovely throat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her eyes opened. "Some overactive sense of superiority, or do you _really_ not know how to talk to women?" Loki's grin grew as he leant in close to her ear, her eyes widened at his soft breath on her white neck.

"**If** I coveted you, I could have you dragged to my bed by your fingernails, screaming in protest and no one would be able to defy my desires." He chuckled, genuinely surprised at how much she had frozen at this closeness. "But I don't." Loki pulled back, her head bowed in relief. The snake curled around her shoulder and she slowly looked up at him. "All that I want from you is answers." Seren looked into his eyes, the snake coiling around her throat, its tongue flickering against her jugular.

"I want to know why I have never heard of you until the All-Father spoke of you with _such_ importance," She scowled at him as he raised his arms, lifting her off the floor. "Why you were burning alive as you lay across your bed, whimpering like a beast, " She stood on her tiptoes as his hands tightened around her, his fingers tug deeply into her injured arm and she writhed against him in pain, "And above all, why everyone is insisting that I care about you and your _pitiful_ existence." He spat, a snarl twisting his features. Seren's eyes didn't shift from his, but a flicker of sadness crossed her face. She leaned into him, their faces almost touching.

"You will receive **nothing** from me." She whispered, her breath danced along Loki's lips. "Sink your teeth into me, fill me with poison until I wither, and with my dying breath I will still not tell you my purposes for being here." Seren smirked at him. "Torture me with these pointless games as much as you like, my dear prince, all you are doing is wasting your precious, precious time."

Loki looked down at her, her black eyes staring into him in defiance. This woman was one of the most obstinate, infuriating creatures that he had ever met. When she looked at him, with those eyes like obsidian, he saw the shield of stone behind those eyes; and it was oh so hard to chip, let alone break. White hair clung to her mouth as she breathed, deeply and calmly; Loki's eye flickered to the mole above her cupid's bow. Those pale lips that would rather fade with death than betray her pride.

The snake slid around her collarbone, gleaming in the darkness between their bodies. Seren blinked at him and smiled softly.

"It has been a long night, my prince." Loki leaned back and smirked.

"Long enough for the both of us." The snake evaporated around her neck and she closed her eyes, sighing in relief. "I am done with you" He let her go and her feet touched the floor, she looked up at him with a smirk. "There is only so much effort I am willing to waste on questioning you."

"And enough breath I am willing to waste talking to you." Seren said, keeping her eyes locked on him as she slipped around him slowly. "I will be departing from Asgard in a few weeks, perhaps we can… endure each other's company until I am gone."

"Very well." He said curtly.

"At long last… goodnight, my prince." Loki looked at her as their shoulders brushed against one another, Seren walked straight to her chambers without looking back, a smile of victory on her face. He watched her white hair sway as she walked with her head held high, she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her. Loki sighed and chuckled a little as he walked back to his own chambers, he had wasted almost three weeks thinking about how to get this bitch to spill her soul, he was finally washing his hands of her. She was willing to die to protect her secrets, and Loki was not prepared to kill her and stain his name to satisfy his curiosity.

Seren leaned against her door, her shoulders hunched as she sighed in relief, laughing a little. It had been a painful month, both physically and mentally but she was glad to have Loki off her back. She could still lie to Thor if he came to ask her anything, but she felt confident that the remainder of her time in Asgard would be free of trouble.

Unfortunately for Seren, fate had a different plan for her. The truth was inevitable, but Loki would not be the one to reveal it. It would be **fear **that would bring her secrets to light.


	8. Chapter VIII: A Moment of Peace

**Note from Black Lace Lamb:** Just came back from seeing _The Avengers_... for the fourth time. NO SHAME. I still love every frame of that movie and will probably go see it at least once or twice more, just can't get enough of it! :)

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains violence!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: A Moment of Peace**_

Time passed quickly in Asgard and the sun rose high, Seren rising with it. She had made sure to get some proper rest, since she would be spending the day with the others and joining them in their hunt. Seren rarely saw the sunlight, but on such rare occasions as this, she made sure she was prepared. The handmaids dressed her in her leathery armour and combed her hair; one of them took out a silver box from her trunk.

Seren smiled and opened the rectangular box to reveal the treasure that her grandmother gave her. It was a mask, made of black crystal and silver clasps with special visors that filtered the sunlight to protect her sensitive eyes from the scorching rays. She put it on, sealing it behind her head, so it merely looked like a strip of blackness that fell across her face.

Seren went to the lounge to eat with the others, the first time joining them in breakfast since she had arrived. The gold doors opened and her friends turned to greet her, she grinned and took her place at their table.

Loki took a bite out of a fig and glanced at Seren as she turned to Sif and smiled at her. In the light of day, she looked very different. Her hair was a frail shade of silver and her skin was a matte white and didn't hold the same lustre as it did at night. Of course, these were petty observations and Loki was more looking forward to doing some proper hunting with his brother; if there was one thing that they both enjoyed, it was the thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of a good kill.

They finished their meals and took their respective weapons before heading to the stables. The summer sun was high above them but a cool breeze was rustling the leaves, if there was a day that Seren was going to see, it was this one. Some servants were preparing the horses, brushing them and putting on their saddle blankets.

"Do you ride often?" Seren asked the group as a whole.

"If we are going far, as we are today, and sometimes we hunt on horseback if we are pursuing swift game." Said Fandral, dusting off a green and gold blanket and throwing it over his horse.

"In the forest of Aldr, the primary prey is the deer-like Fulveg, they are quick, graceful beasts and make excellent sport." Thor said, putting the saddle on his gleaming white horse and smiling at Seren.

"It has been awhile since we have been there, we try to balance how many we kill." Hogun explained, Seren nodded and reached her horse: a beautiful black mare with a long, flowing mane.

The warriors saddled their horses and started to slowly ride through Asgard, towards the city border where the forest started.

"What will happen to the beasts we kill?" Seren asked. Sif was riding next to her, so she answered.

"Fulveg meat is very good and the hides can be used to make leather, the bones we give to the dogs. We would save the heads for décor, but it doesn't really suit the palace." Seren nodded in agreement, she wasn't one for such gaudy displays of conquest. Even in the military camp where she lived, she preferred tapestries and relics behind glass. Occasionally a commoner or two would look at Seren and tighten their grip on their children, but she ignored this fear and enjoyed seeing so many people enjoying the day as much as she was.

The princes rode at the head of the group, waving at commoners that they passed. Thor turned to Loki and smiled at him

"I am glad that you and Seren have ceased this quarrel." Thor said. "I was concerned the two of you would be coming today with the intention of killing each other off in the woods."

"Alas, my plans have been foiled!" Loki laughed, smiling at his brother. "I have gained nothing from her and have decided to set my sights on other aspirations."

"Such as?"

"Killing more than you." He said with a grin. Thor laughed, shaking off his brother's boast. His green eyes glinted, a flickering flame of competition stirred within him. There was little they did together that Loki _didn't_ consider as a challenge.

Once they were clear of the houses and the busy hub of central Asgard, their horses quickened their hooves as they reached a glorious golden gate. The doors groaned opened for the seven riders and Seren looked out into the woods, her horse shook its head and snorted. The forest of Aldr was thick and lush with magnificent pines, oaks and rushing water, on either side of the woods were vast mountains of quartz that framed the magnificence before them. With a mighty whinny of his mount, Thor led them into the grand forest.

The horses leapt over fallen logs and rushing streams. The leaves whipped at their faces as they rode through a labyrinth of tall trees and birds took flight around them. Seren followed them at the end of the line, feeling at home amongst the shady canopy and dappled sunlight of the woods. They slowed their pace as Thor led them to a clearing, where a tree with scarlet leaves hung over a stream and a patch of grass.

"Let us make camp, we'll use the tree roots to secure our packs and our horses." Thor said, crossing the stream to the grassy knoll. Volstagg and Hogun removed bulky packs from their horses and hid them in a hole at the base of the red tree. Seren brushed some hair out of her face as she dismounted and led her mare to the water.

"Has it been awhile since you last hunted?" Volstagg asked her as her led his horse to the water as well.

"Longer than I would have liked. Though I have pursued others for the service of Asgard, I haven't hunted game in many years."

"Then let us start! We have a full day together and we must make the most of it." Sif said, taking out a dagger and smiling widely.

The seven friends set off into the dark woods, Seren taking to the trees, climbing up into the canopy and weaving her way through the leafy ocean. The hunters came to a heard of Fulveg, their black coats and gold antlers gleaming in the sunlight. They had a set of four blue eyes that looked in alternate directions, which made them wonderful prey to outwit. Seren grinned and made herself comfortable on the branch of an oak tree, taking out her bow and drawing back an arrow. Her eyes narrowed behind her visor and she released it and a stag groaned in pain.

The seven friends burst out of the woods and surprised the herd, with broad smiles and gleaming blades they started the hunt. Hogun brought his mace down on the skull of one of them, while Fandral sliced at the legs and brought one crashing to the grass. Sif spun through the air, her body arching as she twisted down and stabbed one straight through the heart with perfect precision. Volstagg laughed as one charged at him in defence, so he simply took it by the antlers and swung it around his head with a wide smile. Thor laughed as he leapt on the back of one and steered it straight into a rock, leaping off at the last minute, his scarlet cloak flying in the sun.

Loki smiled as he saw Seren crouched in the tree, he conjured a doppelganger at the trunk. One of the Fulveg saw this and sped at the illusion, it's golden antlers pointed at the tree and the false prince. Loki grinned as the stag charged, when suddenly Seren dropped from the tree and her boots landed squarely on the beast's head, blood spattered the ground. There came a painful bleat and the animal lay still, she cocked her head at Loki with a wide smile. He sighed sarcastically, but threw out a knife and killed a Fulveg without even looking. Seren rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, Loki smirked at her. The others took their prizes, clapping each other on the back and celebrating in the spoils of their hunt. Sif wrapped her arm around Seren and hugged her close as they dragged the dead beasts behind them.

The pile of Fulveg grew higher and higher, the black fur was spatted with blood. The Asgardians were relaxing in the clearing together, they had taken a break and were eating on the grass, enjoying the peace around them. On a cloth was food and drink, Volstagg still sucking the marrow from the bones and Seren was dangling her legs over the edge of a branch, devouring a hunk of bread. The others were having sparring matches on the grass; Loki was leaning up against the tree and watching some passing birds. It was then that something caught his eye.

A red meteor was falling from the sky, heading to the edges of the forest. This was not uncommon for comets and meteors to fall over Asgard, since it was headed for the woods, the patrols didn't think to destroy it. Loki shrugged this off and looked up at the archer, seeing her long legs swing back and forth. Seren felt a strange, ominous tug at her core. Her injured arm started to ache and she threw her hair back with a sigh. Then she saw the meteor.

"Seren?" Thor turned to her as she dropped from the tree and seized her horse, lifting herself up and not taking her eyes off the meteor. Loki straightened up and walked towards her, looking up at her face that was filled with uncertainty, a cold sweat breaking across her temples; he glanced up at the meteor and narrowed his gaze at her. Though he could not see her eyes, he could **hear** the crack in that shield around her secret.

"What is it?" Hogun asked. The meteor fell just beyond the tree line and a ripple of impact spread through the forest; the horses bucked wildly and whinnied to the summer sky. Sif and Volstagg steadied them and looked up at Seren, she turned and looked at them.

"I-I'll be back in a few minutes, please stay here until I get back." She said. Fandral smiled at her.

"Getting a head start on the next round, are we?" He joked, but Seren's head turned at him and his smile vanished.

"Stay. Here." Her voice was deadly, quivering. Loki watched at Seren disappeared into the woods, her wild hair flashing in the light. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What did she see?" Volstagg asked. Sif ran her fingers through the horse's mane, but they were still uneasy.

"Something falling from the sky." Hogun said. Loki looked to the ground and bit his lip in thought, he didn't know Seren well, but he knew that she was fearful of something in those dark woods. Without another thought, he seized his horse and took out a knife.

"We should get ready to leave…" He said quietly, looking at Thor and the others.

"Why brother? We have barely started our hunting!" Thor smiled; Loki glared at him and turned back to the woods, but Seren had vanished. Ants were crawling over the bread she had dropped.

Her eyes were wide behind the visor as she raced through the woods, her horse thundering over the roots and tearing up huge piles of soil in its stride. Seren felt like she was going to be sick, her stomach in knots and her arm was burning under the bandages. Every thought that passed through her was disbelief, the red meteor, her hunter instincts and the searing pain in her arm…

With a tug on the reigns she suddenly stopped her horse with a whinny of pain, there was something very, very wrong in the wind. The air was soaked with the stench of fire, blood and fur. Seren took out her bow and leapt from her horse, hiding against one of the trees. She gulped down the rising lump in her throat and drew an arrow, slowly advancing towards the smell of burning wood.

Seren crouched behind a log, her long white hair spilling over her shoulders as she closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath. Lifting her head, she looked over at the crater. There was a burnt ring of black earth, encircled with gold and red fire, the remains of a primitive ship. Her dark eyes scanned the edges of the crater, the woods were still, quiet and soundless.

Seren froze, her eyes were wide and her arrow fell to the forest floor. Across the crater, between the trees… a pair of gleaming, malevolent, nightmarish golden eyes were staring at her.

Loki looked around at the others as Fandral and Hogun mounted their horses, they had finished packing but were still sceptical over Seren's sudden disappearance. There was something in the wind that set their nerves on edge, their horses unsteady.

"What say you about this change in events?" Thor asked him, he had mounted his horse and waited next to his brother for Seren's return.

"If this is a joke, then it is in very poor taste." Loki said, his horse shifted beneath him. "The likely outcome of this is it's some form of foreign superstition, a necessary caution she feels _compelled_ to act on." Thor nodded and watched as the others mounted their horses.

"Hopefully, though she did seem terribly frightened." He said quietly. Sif scoffed as she rode over to them.

"Seren? Frightened?"

There came a terrible crash from the forest and Seren came sprinting out of the woods, her horse foaming at the mouth and her face was caked with sweat. She stopped at the sight of her friends and they looked up at her shaking form.

"What did you find?" Thor asked.

"We're leaving! Get on your horses, leave the Fulveg." She said, her voice shaking with terror. Loki's eyes widened at her quivering form.

"Tell us what you saw." Hogun said, holding fast to his wild horse.

"LATER!" Seren screamed, the others stared up at her in shock at her outburst. "There is no time, we've got to move! NOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Thor bellowed. Seren flinched as Thor rode over to her and glared at her. Loki watched as Seren shook under his brother's gaze.

"T-Thor, not now!" His mighty hand lashed out and seized her arm, threatening to break it. Loki felt sick, watching her face contort in pain. The others gazed at Thor and Seren, their jaws dropping.

"This has gone on for **FAR** TO LONG! You will tell us what you saw, IMMEDIATELY." He snarled. She shook her head and Thor's grip tightened; she cringed and felt tears beneath the visor and blood on her arm.

"Thor…" Loki muttered, riding over to them as Seren winced in pain. "Let go of her." He hissed, his eyes narrowing at Thor's grip. The two brothers glared at each other

Then came a terrible, blood-curdling roar; a roar that rung through all of Asgard and to the furthest reaches of the realm. Colour drained from everyone's faces and they all looked to the woods. Thor's hand fell from her burning arm. A horrifying voice ripped through the air.

"_**STAR GODDESS!**_"

All eyes turned to Seren as a tear slipped from under her visor.

"I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter IX: The Horned King

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains gore!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter IX: The Horned King **_

They took off through the woods, not looking back for a second. All they heard was gnashing teeth, tearing trees and writhing fur. Their horses were sweating, their bodies hovering above the saddles as the sounds around them came closer and closer, but even Asgardian horses could not outrun the beasts that pursued them. Sif's eyes turned at the flash of red at her side and fear crept into the Goddess of War. A huge scarlet beast was running along side them, its fur was flecked with black and gold and its massive claws tore the ground to shreds. It caught her gaze and snarled at her, its terrible teeth as big as swords and green eyes that glinted with bloodlust. Around its waist was a curved sword of crude iron and leather.

"FASTER!" Thor shouted, whipping the reigns harder as they felt the breath of the monster that pursued them. Seren was shaking like a leaf and adrenaline fuelled her, her horse's eyes were wild and its legs were a blur as she streaked ahead like a comet. Trees around them smashed and groaned as Loki looked to the side, a chill ran down his spine as he saw a shape running alongside them. **Out**running them. His eyes shot ahead to where Seren was, the shape curving around and stopping ahead of them. Everyone felt their hearts sink to their stomachs.

Seren screamed as her horse reared back and threw her off, she fell to the ground and her steed writhed on the floor in pain, its legs bucking the air like it was possessed. She shielded her head as the others reared back their horses and their hooves came crashing down around her. The beasts that pursued them formed a ring, snarling like savages. They were hunched over, their knuckles dragging as they pounded the earth and roared at them. Thor leapt from his horse and stepped forward to help Seren to her feet.

"Stay your hand, Asgardian prince. She does not deserve such kindness…" An arm emerged from the dark and seized the mane of Seren's bucking horse. The horse disappeared into the darkness with a strangled cry; there was a sickening crack and the ripping of flesh, the spatter of blood on the dirt. The others dismounted and stepped towards Seren, but Loki blocked them with his arm.

"Wait. We do not know what we challenge." Thor opened his mouth to protest but Seren got up and took a trembling step towards the blood spatted grass. A low, terrible laugh came from the dark.

"A wise move." The others gripped their weapons and watched as Seren was shaking like a leaf but looked into the dark with her head held high. "You thought that you could run from me, my white lady." Seren opened her mouth to speak but her voice had been spirited away.

"Who dares to attack a warrior of Asgard?" Thor growled, the sound of ripping flesh stopped and blood spilled over the roots of the trees. "Reveal yourself, and we may show mercy." The remains of Seren's horse was thrown at her feet, blood and organs littered the grassy floor as she continued to stare, unflinching into the dark. There came a crude spit and a mouthful of blood hit her on the cheek, the others gasped in anger, Seren didn't move a muscle to wipe it away.

"_Mercy?_" The voice laughed again, the arm appeared and the terrible golden eyes loomed out of the dark. "That word means little to monsters like me," A figure emerged from the darkness, easily twice the size of a normal human and with blood-red skin and hair; human in shape, but bestial in manner as his long tongue licked the remaining blood from his smiling lips. Loki's eyes widened as the jaws ripped up his cheeks in a sadistic smile; its teeth were razor sharp and laced with green and purple saliva. From his brow grew a horn of black, entwined with golden thread and adorned with gems in a tribal crown. In his hand was a sword of gold, which dragged across the ground with colossal weight. He was heavily muscled and the air around him was laced with menace and malevolence; his golden eyes flickered to Seren, he smirked. "Or like her." Thor gripped Mjolnir and stared up at the alien king, the others glanced at one another at his words.

"What nonsense do you speak of?" Sif shouted. "The Lady Seren is loyal to Asgard and its king, all she does is in the service of her people." The beasts around them snarled and gripped their blades as their leader advanced slowly towards the trembling woman.

"Oh indeed, very loyal. As a hound is to its master, this vicious bitch will snarl and bite at all those who threaten the safety of this realm. No matter the cost…" The others watched as Seren looked up into the monster's huge eyes of gold, unable to speak. "Does it keep you awake at night?" He hissed, slowly circling her and crushing the bones of her dead horse under his step. "Those screams of my kin?" Seren felt her arm burning under the bandages, the poison curling around her arm wildly, ripping through her veins. "The sound of their breaking bones?" She hissed as blood started to drip from beneath her gauntlet, the others tried to step forward but the beasts around them snarled at them to keep their distance. "The taste of their blood on your pretty, pale lips?" The monster's huge claws reached out and Loki sneered as it ran a finger down her shaking spine, her body shying away from its touch. "In another life, you would have sat at my side as my star of slaughter."

"Don't you touch her!" Fandral shouted, the leader looked up at him and scoffed.

"I do as I please, so save your breath. You will need it." The golden eyes looked down at Seren's petrified face, her eyes still concealed from him. "This will end one way or another, all that matters the manner in which you will die." The others turned pale and stared at Seren in disbelief. His hand reached out for her white hair.

Seren slapped his claws away; the leader looked surprised as she clenched her fist and looked up into his eyes. Still shaking like a leaf she gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. Staring into his eyes in raging fury, she wiped the bloody spit from her cheek.

"I am Lady Seren, Goddess of Stars. She who watches over cosmic fire…" The leader smirked at her. "Lay a single hair on Asgard or any of its people and you will **BURN**!" She shrieked at him, her voice cracking. The others stared at the scene before them, unable to take their eyes from the two figures of white and red. The alien king roared in her face, the horrible stench of her dead horse rendering her mute. Seren looked up at him as he leered at her in sadistic relish.

"Oh yes… there is that voice I have missed so much. My bloodthirsty bitch." Thor's eyes darkened in fury.

"Enough of this!" Thor shouted.

"NO! WAIT!" Loki growled, but it was too late.

Thor swung Mjolnir and attacked the leader, knocking him to the ground while Seren remained frozen. The others separated as the beasts flew at them with cruel snarls, the clash of metal on metal and the cries of anger and pain ripped through the air. Loki threw a knife and struck one of the beasts, it whirled around and belted him in the head, as it pounced on him he stabbed it in the belly and blood spatted his hands. He pushed the corpse up and ran over to Seren, seizing her arm.

"Get yourself together…" Loki shook her arm, she didn't move. "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted at her face, Seren did nothing. Loki gritted his teeth and put his hands on her mask, undoing it and revealing her gaze. His eyes widened as he lowered the visor.

Seren was **petrified** with fear. He gritted his teeth at her blank stare and grasped her shoulders, shaking her roughly. Her lips were parted and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked straight through him. Thor roared in pain as the leader laughed and his claws ripped at his arm. Loki quickly put her visor back on before throwing another knife and dodging the swiping claws.

"THOR! WE MUST GET BACK TO THE CITY!" Hogun shouted.

"WE ARE NOT PREPARED FOR THIS FIGHT!" Loki yelled at him. Thor turned to see Seren frozen in terror and as much as he wanted to continue this battle, they knew nothing about the foe they faced. The others bled as claws and teeth gnashed at them, the beasts' fur flashed in the dappled light as they started to move in for the final kill.

There was a blinding light as Thor smashed Mjolnir onto the ground and the beasts went flying back as the lightning struck them. Everyone mounted their horses and Thor seized Seren by the waist, hoisting her in front of him and they turned and fled through the woods towards the gates.

"DO NOT LET HER GET AWAY!" The leader roared as the beasts got to their feet and took off after them, the leader got down on all fours and joined them in the pursuit. Thor held Seren close to him as the gate grew closer and closer, the towers of Asgard gleaming for them. The horses passed through the gates and they turned to see the alien beasts just about to reach the doors to Asgard. The king snarled and leapt forward, his claws passing though the gate.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a blast of gold, all eyes turned behind them. Seren's mind returned to her at last. Odin All-Father was storming toward them, sceptre in hand and rage in his gaze. The gates sealed shut and the leader roared in anger behind them.

"You will not set one foot in Asgard, Jolvir of Parlavix." Odin shouted, his voice booming through the gate. The others dismounted and Seren leapt from Thor's arms, running to Odin's side.

"All-Father, our business lies with the white lady, we have no quarrel with you. We will return in one week. Either she rides out to fight me or I will slay every last Asgardian man, woman and child until I have her screaming at my feet." The others marched forward to speak but Odin's glare stopped them, Seren lifted her head.

"I accept these terms, I will fight you in the forest of Aldr in one week's time. Be wary, King of the Parlavix, for you know who you challenge!" Seren shouted over the gate, the deep, guttural laugh rang though the air and the sound of retreating strides faded away behind the gate.

She turned back to the others and her heart ached at their baffled, confused faces. They stood there in silent accusation, but none looked sterner than the princes. Odin looked at her in anger as she walked back over to meet them; she looked up at the All-Father and fell to her knee.

"There is no way I can express how truly sorry I am for this chaos that has followed me." She said softly, still shaking a little from the encounter in the woods. "But I will not allow Asgard to answer for my ill transgressions." Odin nodded but said nothing, the two of them turning to the others.

"Father, explain this madness." Thor asked, looking at Seren in furious disbelief. She shook her head slightly and Odin turned to her, gripping his sceptre.

"**Lady Seren!**" He shouted at her, her whole body trembled and a few stray tears escaped her eyes. Thor and Loki had never seen their father so angry before, Seren looked like she was _hoping_ that Odin would kill her. "You will go to the chambers of your comrades and you will explain yourself and your actions to my sons, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He said. Seren closed her eyes and bowed her head to him.

"As you wish, All-Father." She muttered. Odin turned and everyone walked back to the palace, unable to speak. Loki looked at the back of Seren's head, she was trembling from head to toe and her shoulders were hunched in grim defeat.


	10. Chapter X: Blood and Fire, Part I

**Note from Black Lace Lamb:** Well... the truth is finally coming out about Seren, with this turn in events I want to thank everyone who has read my story and a huge thank you to everyone who had submitted lovely reviews. They've been a delight to read! Thank you all so much for the love you've given to Seren, the amount of feedback had been overwhelming and I love every single one of you :)

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains gore and violence**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter X: Blood and Fire, Part I**_

They arrived at the chambers of the Warriors Three and complete silence filled the room, Seren cleared her throat, removed her visor and wiped her eyes.

"If everyone would please sit, I will try to make this brief." She glanced at Loki and smiled a little. "You all wanted answers... and I will give them to you." He smirked at her and took a seat next to his brother, the others finding seats around the room.

The doors opened and Lady Frigga walked in with some healers.

"What happened?" She asked coldly, glaring at Seren when she saw the blood on her sons. The healers went around the room to look at everyone's injuries.

"Beasts of scarlet fur attacked us in the forest of Aldr, nothing we have ever fought before." Hogun said, hissing as a healer started to sew up a gash in his arm. Frigga looked at Seren in shock, but she nodded slowly and sat with her sons, she already knew what was happening but she wanted to make sure that her sons received the whole truth.

"I lied to you when we first met, and I am sorry for that." Seren said to Loki and Thor. "I did not come to Asgard to explore the home of my ancestors, I came with a purpose:" She looked at everyone in the room.

Sif's dark eyes were fixed on her in disbelief and anger. The Warriors Three glared at her as their wounds were fixed with needle and thread. Thor stared at her with a piercing gaze and Loki could see the shield in her eyes come crashing down around her, tearing her apart and leaving her naked for the world to see. Seren licked her lips and took a deep breath,

"It was a little over a month ago, I was keeping watch over a cluster of lesser planets and trying to maintain the peace between them. A minor, hostile race, known as the Parlavix were pillaging smaller planets of their wealth and causing chaos and fear amongst the stars, they killed all those in their path and I had the responsibility of discussing a truce with them…"

**~One Month Ago~**

Beneath a sky of eternal midnight, a hundred black and silver tents were pitched in a green field. Soldiers in armour of night were polishing their blades; their hair ranged from black to dark silver and their skin was fair. The Goddess of Stars, Lady Seren made her way through the tents of her troops to her own, her light shining like the stars above her. She smiled at her followers, her family, for she had spent her life on this camp and they were the only kin she knew. She threw back the black curtains and stepped into her tent, large maps of stars were laid out on the table and a thousand candles illuminated the scene.

"My lady." Her second in command bowed to her as she entered, Seren removed her helmet and looked to him.

"Any word from King Jolvir?" He handed her a scroll with a red seal, it stunk of ash and blood. She crinkled her nose in disgust and unrolled it; the writing was crude but readable.

_Lady Seren, Goddess of Stars_

_We may be born of two different races, but both Asgardians and Parlavix share the same thirst for battle and relish of a good kill. I understand that our pleasure may cause grief to those who are inferior, and I can recognise why you would have us cease. I will discuss an agreement with you, on the condition that you and your men come to my home world to discuss this matter in person. Co-ordinates will be sent upon acceptance. _

_Jolvir, King of the Parlavix_

Seren rolled her eyes and put the letter down.

"Charming…" She sat down and pressed her knuckles to her lips, thinking over his offer. There was no way that this race of savages would stop unless met with a sword or a mutual agreement and it seemed that the only offers they would agree to would have to be met on their own terms. Seren didn't like the idea of visiting a planet as hostile as this, but she was left with little alternative.

It was the very next day that she received another letter with the co-ordinates to the Parlavix home world. Seren brushed off her leathery armour and strapped her bow to her back; her hair was tucked under her helmet to stay out of her face as she mounted her horse. Not leaving anything to chance, she had ordered most of her men and women to accompany her on this voyage in the case of an attack. They departed the camp and made for Parlavix, she activated the star ship that she used for long-distance travel and her troops filed on board. It was not unlike a Viking vessel, but leaner, sharper and painted black with silver stars on her midnight blue flags. Seren went to the wheel, where her second in command was waiting for her.

"We are ready to depart, my lady."

"Prepare to cast off then, I just want to have this untidy business over and done with. The Parlavix are brutes and I will not tolerate another mindless slaughter from them." Seren said, her arms behind her back and looking out into the swirling nebulas around her. The ship took off and her men wandered the decks, their swords were sharpened in case of a battle but she was hoping that she didn't have to resort to violence.

Parlavix was a very small planet, a desert world with sparse trees and endless plains of red. Even as the ship broke the atmosphere and landed in a clearing, Seren couldn't see anything through the blinding darkness, so her troops held up lanterns as they left the ship, the silvery light breaking through the gloom. She mounted her horse and her troops surrounded her, they slowly made their way through the sparse bushland to where the central colony had been located. Her horse was unsteady beneath her, but Seren was nervous too, even though she was used to fighting and hunting down people who were a threat to Asgard, this was her first mission in diplomacy.

The trees were dense, skeleton hands of black that reached for a pale moon and small animals peered out at the night strangers. Seren looked ahead as she saw fire in the distance, she held up her hand and her troops stopped. There was something unsettling her, the scrub around her was quiet and still, as though holding its breath. She turned to some of her men.

"Scout ahead, if there is a party waiting for us then have someone come out to lead us to the king." Five of her troops nodded and took out their swords, moving towards the fire in the distance.

Seren's horse shifted and snorted, she took out her bow and looked around. The troops rested their hands upon their swords, breathing in the warm air around them. Then something started heading towards them, something low and close to the ground. Seren's eyes widened as the severed heads of her soldiers rolled out of the dark, she looked up to see a line of a hundred green eyes peering out of the trees.

"We are deceived! Get back to the ship!" She shouted, her troops turned and they ran to the ship, just as the night was filled with roars of brutal bloodlust. Seren's horse whinnied as the sky was filled with horrifying fire, the ship was hit with a thousand torches and it burst into flames. Smoke and heat consumed the air and her heart fell to her stomach, her second in command burning alive. The Parlavix grunting, beating the ground in victory as all hope of escape left her. "COURAGE! Soldiers of the night, my brothers, my sisters!" She cried, drawing an arrow. "**For Asgard, for Odin All-Father!**" Seren roared as she charged at the brutal savages. Her troops drew their blades and charged at the Parlavix warriors…

It was a bloodbath, the Asgardian soldiers were torn apart by the overwhelming, vicious attack of the brutal savages and their surprise attack had taken them off guard. Seren drew back another arrow as her horse stamped the head of one of the beasts into the ground, the sea of red fur around her was closing in and her white hair gleamed with rage. Stabbing one through the eye socket, she used the same arrow to take another down and struck at the claws of a third one with her boot. Her horse wailed beneath her as monstrous hands seized the reigns and Seren came crashing to the floor, but she leapt to her feet and impaled another beast with her arrows, blood poured from her arms and legs as she heard the cries of her troops around her, the popping of sockets, the ripping of flesh. They had lost.

Seren and her remaining men and women were tied together with crude ropes and led towards the fire they saw in the distance. It was indeed the main settlement of the Parlavix, and the only one. Her head was bowed in defeat as the beasts spat at her and her troops, clawing at their armour and leering at them. Their captors brought them before a large tent, kicking them to their knees. All held their breath, even the savages. Seren froze as an arm appeared from the folds of the red tent; it was King Jolvir, the ruler of Parlavix and its people… if this race could be called that. His stature alone made her worry, but it was his cruel gaze and terrible jaws that made her afraid of this monster.

"You dare to intrude upon my lands… kill my men… **insult** me with offers of peace?" He snarled, his golden eyes looking down at the line of Asgardians before him. "Which one of you is the leader of this rabble?" Seren dug her nails into her palms and got to her feet, looking him in the eye.

"I am Lady Seren, granddaughter of Nótt. I am she who offered you peace when you chose war." Jolvir looked down at her and snorted.

"The All-Father sends a woman? His mind must be slipping with his age!" He laughed, the beasts around her cackled with their leader. Seren gritted her teeth.

"Mock me all you want, but NEVER speak ill of the king of Asgard!" She shouted. A terrible silence fell across the settlement and Jolvir looked down at the woman who spoke. With a swing of his sword, the head of an Asgardian soldier went rolling across the floor. Seren's eyes widened in terror as blood filled the air and the body crumbled to the floor.

"Do not do that again…" He sighed, Seren turned her gaze back to him and glared in seething anger.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" She asked, trying to control the anger in her voice. Jolvir sat down on a throne made of wood and gold, resting his head on his fist with a bored expression. "Answer me!" He smirked at her.

"You have nothing that I want, nothing to offer me in exchange for your lives, so I suppose you may be a mild amusement…" Seren felt like she was going to faint when she was hoisted to her feet with her remaining men and women, the corpse weighing down the rope and they were brought towards the king.

With a powerful arm, he seized the first soldier and brought him to his mouth. The man screamed in agony as Jolvir's teeth pierced his arm straight through his armour, purple and green venom poured from his mouth into the wound. When he was done, the man fell to the side and the king moved onto the next one.

Seren watched in horror as every single on of her men and women were poisoned before her eyes and finally she herself was brought before Jolvir. He picked her up by the throat, his filthy hands crushing the life out of her as she writhed in pain, her hands clawing at him and she gasped for breath.

"I want to hear you beg…" He chuckled at her. "Beg me to spare the life of your pathetic little soldiers…" Seren closed her eyes and took a shallow, rasping breath.

"They do not deserve to be treated so cruelly, if you must have a trophy of your conquest, then take me. Release the others… please…" She said softly, her heart wrenching as her eyes turned to her troops, who were gripping their arms to stop the blood. With a flick of his hand, three soldiers were executed on the spot. Seren turned to the king as he seized her left arm, her legs kicking in fury. "I BEGGED YOU TO SPARE THEM!" She shouted at him, her voice breaking from the strain.

"Oh but I _love _to hear a woman's whimpers for mercy." He purred, throwing his head back and revealing his terrifying teeth. Gripping her tightly, he bit down on Seren's left arm, filling it with the terrible venom from his fangs. She tore her lip open trying to hold back a scream… and she failed. Seren shrieked in agony as poison bled into her arm and she felt her body turn to fire, her skin turned black, violet and green beneath her armour. Jolvir withdrew his fangs and looked at Seren with an amused expression, looking at her heaving chest and quivering limbs. "And screams of pain are just as gratifying."

What transpired could only be described as the most repulsively horrifying event that Seren had ever seen. She was tied to the throne of the king, still in complete armour and helm, and forced to watch her troops die. Some were torn limb from limb by the Parlavix soldiers, others had their jaws smashed in with steel clubs and the lucky ones were given a quick death: by piercing them blunt spears; but above all, there was one method that the king seemed to enjoy the most.

He would bring a soldier to his teeth again and fill them with even more venom, speeding up the effects, before throwing them at his feet. The victim would have the poison creep up the side of their face and the second it reached their eyes… blood tears appeared and they collapsed in a frozen faint, an oddly quiet death, but the king seemed to take great pride in this power he possessed. Seren still gripped her bleeding arm as she watched, knowing that she too was tainted with the venom of the king and could befall as similar fate. Jolvir drank wine from a golden goblet, watching in silent amusement as the men and women she loved were killed in appalling ways. She had run out of screams for mercy, for pity, so all she could do was watch in silence as every last person she was responsible for was executed. It was impossible to turn away from, she sat in frozen horror as every gruesome nightmare she ever had came true before her eyes.

Then they ran out of soldiers, their remains had been piled high for the feast that was to transpire later. Seren looked to the king as he rose from his seat and grinned at her. The ropes were removed and Seren was dragged before the throne, she struggled but the Parlavix held arms tightly as the king looked down at her from his staggering height.

"So what fate should I inflict upon you?" He mused aloud. "A swift death by my hand, or should I leave you to the fate of my men?" They chuckled and dug their claws into her arms tighter. Jolvir sighed "But you bore me now… I just want you out of my sight. Anything to say before you meet your ancestors in Valhalla?" Seren lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"All I can say… is that with every fibre of my being, I will die with unparalleled hatred for you and all of your kin. The stars will look upon you in abhorrence and the night will be filled with every horror you have ever dreaded…" She snarled. The anger in her heart made her skin flicker, Jolvir narrowed his eyes at her, the glint of light shining from beneath her helmet. One of the savages brought out his sword and moved to her, her head was bowed to the ground and she closed her eyes. Seren took a shaking breath, her body trembling in fear and anticipation for the sting on her neck. The sword was lifted high into the night air, firelight glinting off the blade-

"Stop." Seren froze at his growling voice, but didn't dare to look up. "Remove her helmet, I want to see the face of the bitch that insulted my honour…" The soldier dropped his sword and seized her helmet, wrenching it off her and her long white hair spilt across the brown, bloodstained earth.

The Parlavix stared at the ivory tresses, slick with sweat and shaking in fear. One of the soldiers reached out to touch it, but a deep snarl stopped them. Jolvir rose from his throne and moved towards her, his golden eyes fixed on her luminous hair.

"Look at me." Seren didn't move. He reached down slowly and his claws touched her fine, soft hair, brushing it out of the way to see her trembling cheek. Jolvir's hand reached out and picked her up by her face, ripping her from his soldier's grip and their eyes met. He held her white face between his fingers, pressing his thumb against her bloodied lips, tracing their shape and scratching at the small mole. Seren stared at the monster in terror, unsure of what he had planned for her. Easing the pressure off her lips, Jolvir ran his claws down her hair. Seren turned cold… t-there was no way that the terrifying alien king thought she was… pretty?

His claws retreated and the soldiers grabbed at her arms again to restrain her, Jolvir smiled.

"It appears that today I am blessed. Not only do I receive a number of Asgardians to entertain me," His smile widened as he looked down at Seren's terrified face. "But I have also taken a fierce maiden as my prisoner." She struggled and gritted her teeth, but the savages dug their claws into her aching left arm and she stopped. "I do not make this offer lightly, but I have never found a creature such as you." Jolvir placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, staring down at her. "I will spare your life, lift my venom from you… if you sit at my side."

Seren looked up at the king in disgust, her face twisting in hatred as she wrenched her arms free and pushed his hand off her.

"You butcher the ones I love, you poison me with your horrid fangs, you insult my honour and my king…" She muttered, he blinked slowly at her. "You have brought me nothing but pain and misery… and you _DARE_ to ask me to be your queen?" She hissed in repulsion at him, staring him straight in the eye. Jolvir snarled and roared at her, flecks of spit, blood and wine hit her face and she felt her heart tremble. "ROAR AT ME ALL YOU WANT, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ANIMAL AND I WILL RATHER **DIE** THAN BED A CREATURE LIKE YOU!" She shrieked at him, her voice ripped through the camp and The Parlavix grunted uneasily at the woman who was defying their master's wishes; the king straightened up and licked his lips clean of blood and wine, he smirked at her.

"We are _all_ animals here, my white lady."

Seren flinched as he claws grasped the gleaming broach on her chest, he grinned and ripped the broach from her and her armour faded into the night, leaving her in a simple dress of black. Her bow and quiver were torn from her back. He stuck her across the face and she fell to the bloodied ground, her hand gripped the earth as she trembled in fear, Jolvir bent down close to her and she felt his rancid breath upon her cheek. "And I will treat you as such until you come to me, of your own twisted, withered will…" Her fingernails dug into the dirt as Jolvir threw her broach to one of his soldiers, laughing wildly as the feast of the Parlavix started. Seren clamped her hands over her ears as she heard the bodies of her soldiers being ripped apart by savage teeth. Her legs curled into her chest and she sobbed in terror as she lay before the throne of the horrid king, her arm filled with venom from his bite. She feared that she would not escape this wretched land and the tyrant that desired her.


	11. Chapter XI: Blood and Fire, Part II

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains violence, gore and ****ideologically sensitive concepts!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XI: Blood and Fire, Part II**_

"Again." Seren gripped the leather restraints as Jolvir watched blood flow into her dress. "Again." She refused to cry out, to give him that satisfaction of hearing her scream. Tatters of her dress fell around her as she stared blankly at the earth, the whip cracked again and again on her back, neck and thighs. Made of hair and metal, it was a crude instrument of discipline. "Her clothes are no longer necessary." Jolvir snarled, Seren groaned in disgust as soldiers gleefully ripped her dress apart and left her in nothing but the bandages around her breasts and hips. "Continue…" She braced herself for the onslaught as the Parlavix continued to whip her; her nails cut her palms open as blood poured down her trembling back. The bandages fell apart and left her bare for all to see, the scarlet stain running down her naked skin, but she was not embarrassed, just repulsed at their leers. Jolvir grew more impatient with each crack of the whip, he could see her biting her lip open so she would not cry, but he knew that women were weak and she would fall like the others before her.

It was a full hour before the king grew tired of watching and he ordered her to be taken away, pouring the remaining wine in his goblet over her wounds as a final insult. She had bitten her lip to pieces and her palms bled from her nails, but she had not cried out.

Seren was wrenched to her feet, her long hair covering her exposed breasts and hips. Ropes bound her neck and some savages led her to a tent that was filled with the spoils of the conquests, kicking her to her knees. She was tied to the post in the middle with her hands behind her back and left alone, with a set of guards outside the tent flaps to make sure she didn't leave. Looking around the tent, she was surrounded with gold, furs, gems and precious tokens from other civilisations they had fought. She was hoping to find something sharp to help cut the ropes, but it seems that Jolvir had taken this into consideration and cleaned out anything sharp that she could reach.

There came the bulking shape of the king at the flaps of the tent, she looked up in fright as he entered the tent and looked down at her.

"Still as stubborn as ever." He chuckled; her terrified face stared up at him blankly. Seren knew that if she opened her mouth, a thousand death threats and curses would come pouring out and she'd be killed on the spot. The king advanced on her, kneeling down so he could look her in the eye. His red hand came out and he reached out for her face, she shied away and sneered at him in disgust. "Nothing to say, my white lady?" He said, his claws going from her cheek to her throat. His golden eyes saw her bleeding lip and he turned her head to him, her eyes widened. Claws slowly ran down from her throat to her top of her naked chest. Seren took a mouthful of blood and spat him in the eye, he snarled and struck her across the face, almost breaking her neck. He wiped her spit from his face and sneered as she glared at him, her black eyes filled with hatred.

"Your efforts are futile Jolvir, you can rip every single one of my hairs, fingernails and teeth out and I will _still_ never submit to you." She said quietly. "I am Lady Seren, Goddess of Stars… and you will **burn** for your crimes against me…" Jolvir looked to strike her again but instead turned and left, his ego as bruised as the growing redness on Seren's cheek.

It felt like an eternity before someone came for her, this time a Parlavix female carrying food and filthy water that smelt like piss. She felt bile well in her mouth as she saw the meat before her, knowing in her heart that it were the scraps from the feast last night. The brute threw the tray towards her, spilling half of it on her knee and left her with a wicked grin. Seren looked down at the food before her, fatty and thick with congealed blood, scraps of armour still littered the remains.

Then she smiled.

Carefully extending one of her pale legs, she picked apart the food before her with her feet and revealed a tiny sliver of metal, a fragment from the armour of her troops. Seren curled her dainty toes around the shard and picked it up, curling her leg underneath her and passing it from her toes to her fingertips. There was a way out after all, but she knew that she could not leave Parlavix without making sure that they could no longer spread their wrath across the stars.

**~Two Days Later~**

Even though she had the means of escaping, she didn't **dare** to try anything without a plan. Seren endured it all in cautious fear, knowing that Jolvir could kill her on a whim, but it was clear that he wanted to break her first before taking her as his queen. Her days were filled with whipping, insults, spitting, and hunger but in the process of this brutality, she had seen where their ships were, when they were at their most vulnerable; as well as where her broach, bow and arrows were kept.

Seren was tied to the post in her tent again, her back now covered in crusty blood and scars, her hair and skin were greasy with sweat from the huge fires that dotted the camp. It was late, cold; she had her chin resting against her chest, her eyes closed. Jolvir drew back the curtains to see his prize asleep, her limbs relaxed and her breathing was soft; happy with this he turned and left.

She opened her eyes and dug up the sliver of metal she had hidden at the base of the pole, she cut through the ropes around her wrists. Seren combed her hair around her neck and went to one of the piles of treasure, there was a range of large skins from various beasts and Seren grabbed a large black one and covered herself with it. She grabbed the rope and took a deep breath, peeking out of the back of the tent, there were some Parlavix seated in front of a fire but they had their backs to her. The Parlavix slept in large piles, like animals, circled around the fire in the centre of the settlement; only their king had private quarters.

Seren made her way to one of the other tents, where her equipment was being held. She slipped into the tent and saw one of the Parlavix asleep, but she made quick work of it with an arm around its neck and a snap of its spine, it's huge body falling into a mass of scarlet fur. Seren shrugged off the fur she used to conceal her white skin and went to a large trunk, carefully opening it and muffling the creak of the hinges. She smiled as she saw her broach among the magnificent gems and other treasures that Jolvir had set aside, having no cloth it pin it to, she bit down on her lip and pierced her chest with the pin. Night fell across her shoulders, her armour of the cosmos covered her and she took her bow and arrows from the table next to the corpse. Her helmet was nowhere to be seen, so she abandoned it.

With creeping steps, she covered her hair with the fur and made her way down to the water. There was a line of boats ready for departure to the emptiness of space, ready for the Parlavix to shed more blood across the stars. With her armour of night, she was practically invisible but she still crawled onto the furthest one. There was a Parlavix guard protecting it, but she took out and arrow and pierced him straight through the skull. She seized his fur and put the body quietly on the floor of the ship, making her way towards the controls. She put in the co-ordinates to her camp but did not start the engines, not yet…

Seren closed her eyes.

If she left now… she would be able to get back to her encampment…

She could go home… back to the life she held before…

But her troops could never come home…

Her head was still ringing with their pleas for mercy, the sight of their twisted limbs, their blood, their fear. The sound of the laughter of the Parlavix and their king filled her head, her hair flickered as she felt a rabid dog eat away at her heart. The light shone brighter as the dog snarled inside her, wrapping its jaws around her soul. Her fists clenched and her obsidian eyes opened.

The dog's name was _**hate**_.

Seren took up her bow and quiver and left the ship, staying low to the ground she went to where Jolvir kept his large casks of wine. Her face was like stone as she slipped inside the tent and uncorked a cask, tipping it over and wine bled across the tent. Seren used her Asgardian strength to lift a barrel, without another thought she threw it as hard as she could.

Into the central fire, where the Parlavix were sleeping…

The air was filled with painful howls as the flames spread across the land, Seren emerging from the tent with her bow drawn. Her hair and skin was luminous with white-hot fire as she released arrows into the skulls of the Parlavix, her boots crushing the burning corpses of her abusers. Fire spread across the lands, igniting the trees in the scrub and the small planet was slowly engulfed in fire. Flesh melted off bone, eyes boiled in sockets as the air was filled with fire, smoke and blood. Seren's heart was filled with purest hatred for the Parlavix, her face was calm as she stabbed, shot and strangled every last one she could find… regardless of them being male, female or pup. Scarlet splashed her body; hair and blood clung to her arms as she ripped out chunks of fur and organs. She could not rest until this race was obliterated from the edges of the universe and her troops avenged. A few lucky ones fled into the burning trees, but Seren was content with knowing they would starve to death…

Jolvir smelt the blood and ash and burst from his tent, his jaw dropping at the scene before him. His kin were burning alive; their screams filled the air as he stared into the fire in shock.

Then he saw her.

Seren turned and looked at him, her eyes were black with wrath and her hair and skin blazed in the fire around her, light radiated from her as her chest heaved in deep, ragged gasps. Jolvir looked at the Goddess of Stars as her promise came to fruition, blood was spatted across her face and dripped from her white hair. Around her lay the corpses of all his kin, their fur in flames and the stink of the massacre filled the night air.

In those eyes of black… he saw a flicker of something… something ominous; a tiny flash of a bright blue flame, deep within her heart. Blood flowed across her white lips, she tasted the sweetness of retribution … the flame grew brighter.

Seren stared into those terrifying eyes of gold as the bloodlust subsided, and her common sense returned to her. Jolvir drew his sword and her eyes widened.

"YOU MONSTEROUS BITCH!" He roared. She drew back her bow and fired at him, her arrow piercing his thick hide as he ran towards her, his sword thirsty for her. Seren's hand was steady as she drew back another arrow and fired, Jolvir almost upon her. Blood dripped from her chin as he leapt through the fire towards her, his claws outstretched and his teeth bared. She swerved to avoid being crushed and the flames licked at her hair and body. Jolvir landed and turned to look at her… and she smiled.

Surrounding him were burning casks of wine, his golden eyes widened as a deafening roar of fire and smoke erupted into the night. Seren was blasted off her feet and fell to the bloodstained earth, her body aching with burns and fatigue. Her hands dug at the earth as she staggered to her feet, hissing in pain as she felt blood spread across her waist. She made her way through the burning shell of a settlement and towards the ship she had prepared, limping slightly as she cast off and sat at the controls. Seren felt her strength leaving her as she launched the ship and set it to autopilot, heading back towards her camp. She closed her eyes and felt the last of her energy give out, relief flooding her as she made her way into the stars, Parlavix burning at her heels.

Seren was lying in a bed of white cloth, her chest bandaged and the wounds from the Parlavix whips had been cleaned and mended, thankfully they were simple cuts and all that would be left was scars. She lifted her arm and undid the bandages around the king's bite; she stared blankly as the still-bleeding bite marks and the infection that was spreading across her alabaster flesh. Seren knew her fate if she did not find a cure, if they had nothing at the camp to help her, then she would write to her beloved king and queen to ask for aid.

"My lady?" She turned her head and saw a soldier outside the tent; she sat up and held her blankets to her chest.

"Come in…" The soldier entered, his face was pale and he was shaking. "Calm yourself, what had brought this fear?" He gulped and revealed a piece of parchment, it was burnt around the edges and smelt of fire and blood.

Every part of Seren froze in terror, her heart clenched in her chest as the soldier passed the parchment to her. She knew what it entailed… she knew who it was from….

Seren unfurled the parchment and she couldn't tear her eyes from those five words written in blood.

_**I will make you scream**_

Her hands covered her face and her whole body convulsed in terror, she saw him burn! She heard him screech! Seren knew in her heart that she had fled without looking back; she should have checked that he was dead…

Yet he wasn't, and he would not rest until every last inch of her had been ripped apart in a bloodlust only rivalled by her own.

**~One Month Later~**

The chambers of the Warriors Three was filled with silence, there was nothing that anyone could think to say. Sif, Goddess of War, stared at her in horror and sadness, she **never **thought that her pale, kind friend was capable of such abhorrent acts of barbarism. Sif was a proud warrior, perhaps the finest in all of Asgard, but she knew the difference between a battle and hatred-filled carnage. The Warriors Three were rendered mute, the idea of avenging the ones you loved seemed poetic but when put in the mind of a wild, dangerous woman, it became something else entirely.

Frigga closed her eyes and her head was bowed, she already knew Seren's story but hearing it a second time was almost too much to bear.

Above all others… the princes were the ones who felt it the most. Thor's mouth was slack, all this time he had been suspicious of her and why she had come to Asgard, thinking that she was some kind of spy or assassin. Instead she was looking for a cure, frightened of her past and hiding the truth to preserve her honour… and it was crashing down around her like shards of glass.

Loki stared wide-eyed at the woman before him; unable to comprehend that _this_ was the truth had he had pursuit all these weeks. It was no surprise that she was willing to die to preserve this secret, he had suspected that it something to do with violence, but the idea of her massacring an entire race, single handed, in blind hatred, it was just so wickedly sinister. The way he looked at her was now entirely warped; all this time he had seen her as an arrogant wallflower that knew how to handle a bow… now she was a deadly, chaotic, uncontainable creature of luminescent grace.

"You may look at me in disgust." Seren's voice cracked the silence; she was shaking in restrained frustration. "You may never want to speak to me again, that I am content with…" She clenched her fist, the leather of her gauntlets wrenching in her hands. "But know that everything I did was for the protection of Asgard and its people. While you enjoyed the pleasures of life, your feasts, your hunts, your celebrations of the seasons… my people were sweating blood to protect your home." She chuckled a little and smiled. "I am _dying_… my friends." Sif felt her eyes grow misty as she heard Seren's voice break. "I simply came here because I had hope that I would find a cure and hide from the monster that had haunted me all these agonising weeks." Seren felt something wet on her cheek as realised she was crying, she let the tears fall and smiled at them. "Now you know just how atrocious I truly am… congratulations!" She laughed, her arms falling by her sides.

"Lady Seren?" Everyone turned to see on of her handmaid by the door, she bowed to them. "Forgive me for interrupting, but the next treatment is ready."

"Seren-" Thor opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head.

"There is nothing to say Thor, all I can do now is prepare to fight Jolvir and hope that I can live long enough to die in a glorious battle with the creature I despise the most. If I can still draw my bow, that is." She bowed to them and left the room with her handmaid, her head held high and tears falling from her black eyes, her lip quivered but she refused to sob. Her honour may be in tatters but she still had her pride, she would not run away and weep like a damsel in distress, she would fight until she breathed her last.


	12. Chapter XII: The Rip

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XII: The Rip**_

The next night, Seren was in the field that was surrounded by torches, the targets were filled with arrows as she fired one after the other. Her fingers were blistered after hours of practice and training, she had her treatments back to back and every spare hour between was filled with practice. Her arm was burning in pain, but she knew that she had to keep going. She could not defeat Jolvir at her strongest, and now that her arm was infected… she did not want to think of it.

The torches flickered in the wind and her hair whipped around her face wildly, but her eyes remained focussed on the targets ahead. Her black dress was fitted and the bell sleeves blew in the warm night air, her bloody bandages exposed for all to see.

Footsteps approached her and she drew back her arm again, firing another arrow. Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three walked towards her, sharing looks of concern between them as they moved towards her.

"Seren?" Fandral asked, smiling at her and waving a little. She turned and looked at them, a slight smile on her lips.

"Good evening." She said, taking out another arrow and looking ahead at the targets. Thor put his hand on hers and made her lower her bow, she looked up at him, his eyes were warm but serious.

"We would like to speak with you," She blinked at them "Concerning the events that came to light…" Seren put her arrow back and looked at them.

"Very well..."

"It is concerning what you told us, about you dying..." Seren rolled her eyes and drew back another arrow, Thor frowned at her. "We wanted to know why you did not think it important to tell us?" She narrowed her eyes at the target, ignoring the question. Volstagg stepped forward.

"If we had know you were so unwell-" Seren let her arrow go and whirled to face them.

"Don't you understand?" She asked, her heart wrenched as she looked up at their surprised faces. "This is the exact reason I **never** wanted anyone to know about me! Would you have treated me the same way if you knew how sick I was?" They glanced at each other as she laughed sarcastically. "No, honestly, would you have encouraged me to fight Loki? Would you have invited me to go hunting with you? Worried that any over-stimulation might make me faint?" Seren looked at them, her hair falling over her face as she felt a little better after her outburst. She covered her face with her hand and sighed. "I-I'm sorry… it's just been…the treatments…and-" She felt a hand on her head and looked up at Thor's comforting gaze.

"There is no need to apologise, my friend." She smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I cannot speak for us all, but I think if we _did_ know of your circumstances then we may have looked upon you with different eyes." They nodded in agreement. "It would be a lie to say that things would have been the same between us, but we still care about you..." Thor's hand cupped her cheek, her lips parted in surprise "…and it would pain us dearly to see you leave this world." Seren smiled gently and Thor's hand fell from her cheek. Sif smiled and stepped forward.

"We also came to talk to you about the fight with Jolvir…" She clapped on the shoulder. "There is no way that we are going to let you face him alone!" Seren sighed with relief and laughed.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said, grinning at them. "I was so scared that after you found out about me…"

Sif's smile slipped a little; a tiny amount but Seren noticed it. They still thought that she was a rogue of fire and blood, but they would never breath a word of it to her face. In many senses, they were friends, but this new knowledge had formed a tiny rip between them… that neither side could mend.

"We will not let you fight this battle without some form of support. This foe is dangerous and we do not want you to die." Hogun said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Songs will be sung of this battle my dear!" Fandral said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and hugging her to him. "We want to make sure that you are alive to hear them sing of your glory!" Seren grinned and looked up at them.

"I thank you, my friends… from the bottom of my heart I thank you for all you have done for me." She curtsied before them and they bowed their heads in respect. "If there is any way that I can repay this kindness-"

"You can join us at the victory feast! Where we will toast to our triumph and the safety of our lands." Volstagg cheered, Seren laughed and felt her heart fill with warmth, now knowing that she would not have to face her nightmare alone.

Seren wanted to continue to practice until her next treatment, so they left her in peace. She went to the targets and pulled out her arrows, dropping them into her quiver and turning to the end of the field to take her position.

A tree branch bent slightly in the wind, Seren flinched and fired at the intruder. Loki dodged the arrow and it clipped some strands of hair by his cheek, he looked down at Seren and smirked at her.

"This is probably the worst time you could have chosen to sneak up on me!" She called over the wind, a smile on her face as she continued to walk.

"Is there ever an _ideal _time that you would prefer my company?" He asked coyly, dropping from the tree and slowly walking over to join her at the end of the field.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, she took out an arrow and lined up her sight. "Are you satisfied now?" She released the arrow and it was slightly off-centre, she frowned. Loki said nothing and continued to look at her as she lined up another shot. "After week and weeks and _**weeks**_ of chasing after answers, you **finally** get them. I trust they were to your liking." He scratched his cheek, watching as she fired and hit the mark, smiling in satisfaction.

"I must admit, the skeletons in your closet were a lot more gruesome than I had expected." He said softly, looking at her as she picked up three arrows. Seren drew her bow.

"Then what did you envisage? That I was an assassin?" One arrow went flying. "A bringer of Ragnarök?" Two. "With child?" Three. Loki chuckled at the last remark and Seren smiled at the sight of all three arrows hitting their mark.

"What's tragic is that you appear as though you have endured all three… you look terrible, my lady." She cocked an eyebrow, well, he wasn't wrong. The stress of the impending battle and her revealed secrets had turned her hair a sickly shade of light grey, the shadows beneath her eyes had darkened and she as starting to look like a walking skeleton. She drew her arm back again.

"You _really_ have that flattery skill perfected, don't you Loki?" Both of them realised that it was the first time she had dropped the 'prince' title. Loki smiled at her and Seren released her arrow with more vigour, the edges of her cheeks turned pink. "Besides… the way I look saved my life." She said, desperate to change to topic. He blinked at her as her eyes turned dark and her smile slipped. Though her white skin and fine hair made her look fragile and gentle, it was her dark eyes that gave her the strength and menace that made her fascinating to watch. Loki knew it was this combination that made Jolvir stay his hand, not simply the fact that her hair and skin was luminous.

Seren continued to fire arrow after arrow, her lips tight and he watched her willowy arms draw back each time with poise and grace; those arms that had been stained with blood, with hands that had gripped her deadly bow, and fingers that had ripped flesh apart.

"I have heard the others talk about you." Loki said quietly, Seren listened but said nothing. "About how much blood was spilt for Asgard, in the name of your king." She blinked and released another arrow. "They are afraid of you… and what you are capable of."

"I have learnt my lesson, master of lies, and I know better than to listen to such drivel." She said. Loki's eyes narrowed at her and he stepped closer towards her, she kept her eyes focussed on the targets ahead, ignoring him.

"The extraordinary thing is, you know I'm not lying. For once." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear over the sigh of the wind. Seren ran out of arrows and she stepped away to collect them.

"If they choose to distance themselves from me, then that is their decision." She said. Loki followed her as the wind rustled his dark hair; he enjoyed the warm night air on his face. "People should be able to choose the company they keep, if they prefer to see the stain and not the cloth, I will not judge them poorly." She started to pluck the arrows from the targets. Loki cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"As **I **will not judge **you**, my lady." Seren paused for a moment and looked at him. "I will not crucify you over what you have done." Loki said softly, walking towards her. "Those savages…. those… Parlavix… _needed_ to be eradicated and all of the twisted, gruesome acts you committed… was out of **love** for what you believed in." She looked up into his flickering emerald eyes as he looked into hers, a soft smile on his delicate lips. Seren looked at his smooth, fine cheekbones and his alabaster flesh, her eyes focussed on his. "I can see in your heart… you did not relish in the slaughtering of so many. That is what makes you a hunter, not a barbarian." She shook her head and went back to retrieve more arrows, a slight frown on her face, a vicious little part of her _did_ enjoy exacting her vengeance. Seren winced and forced the blue flame within her to fade back into her heart.

"You mock me with your honeyed words." She spat, Loki sighed dramatically, laughing a little.

"You are so **stubborn**! Why can't you see I am trying to praise you?" Seren ripped out an arrow and held it between them, her eyes narrowed at him.

"As a master praises his favourite dog?" She said bitterly. Loki looked at her and took the hand with the arrow it in, uncurling it between his slender fingers. The arrow fell and he took her hand in his. She looked at him in surprise.

"As a _prince_ compliments a _lady_…" He purred. Loki closed his eyes and brushed his cold lips to her knuckles, lingering for a moment before allowing her white hand to fall. His eyes gleamed at her. "Seren…"

"Yes?" She whispered.

"You blush." Her face turned a thousand shades of red and she snatched the rest of her arrows and stormed back to the other end of the field, Loki laughing as he followed behind her. "**Never** would I have thought that you were capable of such delights!" She smirked and spun around, firing an arrow that clipped the edge of his collar, hitting the target just behind him. His eyes widened at her broad smile.

"I am capable of _many_ delights Loki… and not all of them are pleasant." She said in a playful tone, Loki chuckled as he followed her back. The heat still clinging to her cheeks as her light flickered, a soft glow across her skin, her hair gleamed in the moonlight and she smiled to herself.

She picked up a flask of water and drank, before she slung her quiver and bow over her back and waited for Loki to catch up with her.

"You are finished for the evening?" He asked.

"I have another treatment planned." They started to walk back up to the palace together; she picked up her skirts as they walked up the golden stairs. "I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She looked at him and stopped on the steps.

"Whether you would be joining us in the battle?" Loki stopped his ascent and turned to look at her, a silence fell between them. "I have seen your skills with my own eyes, felt them by your hand, and I think a little magic could be of great benefit to me." He raised an eyebrow. "Jolvir knows nothing about what you are capable of, if you were to stand by my side then I would feel much more confident in our chances of victory." She said. Loki blinked at her but did not smile.

"I will consider it." With that, he continued up the stairs and Seren smiled a little. She returned to her chambers, strangely more uplifted than she had been in days, despite the fact that the others had seen her true colours.


	13. Chapter XIII: Doors Open

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XIII: Doors Open**_

**~Two Nights Later~**

Seren was in her chambers, shaking under the careful knife of the healer. She had become more determined than ever to find a cure for the infection, if she was going to fight Jolvir she needed to be at full strength to stand a chance against the terrifying king. The poison had spread to the curve of her shoulder; her arm was now almost unbearable to lift.

The healer was sweating a little as he flipped the pages in his book; it was filled with crossed out lines and hasty notes with spilt ink. Seren was having her arm bandaged and smiled at the handmaids, the other one passed her a cloth and she wiped her brow.

"Could you please run me a bath? A hot one, with the special salts." She asked, the handmaid nodded and went to the bathroom. "I want my next treatment set up, ready for after my bath." She sighed and combed her hair with her fingers. The healer's eyes poured over the collection of treatments he had assembled, hand flying over the parchment until he reached the back of the book. He gulped and wiped the sweat from his forehead and cheeks.

"My lady…" He turned to her and held up the book. Seren smiled a little and looked up at him.

"Yes?" Her eyes flickered to the book and her smile fell.

"T-There is nothing more that I can suggest." He said quietly, his face paling as her hair and skin gleamed malevolently. "I ha-have run out of ideas, we have done everything we can… th-there is n-no cure for you…"

Loki was walking through the gardens, enjoying the twilight breeze. Suddenly a thick, leather-bound book shattered a window and flew off into the sky. He cocked an eyebrow and watched it disappear from sight, pages rained down through the garden and he continued on his way.

Seren's handmaids ran out of the room, the healer following close behind them and slammed the doors behind them. The halls rang with her screams of anger, light shining from the cracks in the door. Hogun, Volstagg and Thor were closest and they heard the commotion. They turned a corner to see the handmaids and healer talking; they bowed once they saw the warriors.

"What in the nine realms is going on in there?" Volstagg asked, staring at the doors to Seren's room. The healer was shaking a little but he cleared his throat.

"W-We have run out of options…" Thor's eyes widened. "There is n-no cure for her infection." There came the sound of shattering glass and all heads turned to the door.

"She could hurt herself." Hogun said, his eyes darkened as he looked at his friends. Thor nodded and opened the door. Seren's room was in tatters, curtains were ripped from the windows and shredded, glass was spread across the floor, her mattress was flipped and a bottle of perfume went smashing against the wall. She was tearing at her hair and screaming in anger, her light was blinding them. Volstagg stepped over the broken trinkets and picked her up by her waist, her legs kicking wildly and her body thrashed around.

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" She screeched.

"SEREN! CALM DOWN!" Thor bellowed, she continued to writhe in Volstagg's sturdy grip and kick him hard in the shins.

"She will not listen to words…" Hogun moved ahead and brought his hand back, everyone held their breath as he struck her across the face. Her thrashing ceased and her hair hung across her eyes.

"Thank you Hogun." She said, her breathing was ragged and Thor cleared a space for her to stand before Volstagg set her down. Seren's shoulders trembled as she gripped her arms, hanging her head in shame.

"There is nothing more that we can do for her. We had gathered knowledge from every corner of the realm, but it seems that only this… King Jolvir has the secret to lift her poison." The healer said. Seren brushed some glass away and sat down on the flipped mattress, combing her hair back and looking at her knees. She had been so sure that there was a way out; she knew that there **had** been something that could help her. Now it seemed that the only way out was to defeat Jolvir, with a wounded limb. She was an archer that could barely raise her bow. Though she had her friends on her side for the battle, she knew that the poison had accelerated since he had found her and she was fading even faster than before.

Thor shooed Hogun and Volstagg out of the room and they left the two of them alone. He walked over to Seren.

"May I sit?" She brushed some glass off the mattress and he sat at her side. Thor looked at her hung head and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders; Seren slumped into him and looked at her feet. Thor smiled and his eyes lit up as a thought came to him, Seren notice this and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"You and my brother are on good terms now, are you not?" He asked. Seren nodded slowly.

"Yes… to some degree…"

"His talents in magic may be able to assist you." He said with a warm smile. Seren's eyes widened and she got to her feet.

"No! There is no way that I am letting the God of_ Mischief_ practice his spells on me. Who is to say that he will not turn my hair red, or my skin scaled?" She combed her hair back and sighed. "He specialises in trickery and will take advantage of my moment of weakness." She said. Thor got his feet and looked down at her from his towering height, Seren looked up at his sincere blue eyes and felt a lot calmer.

"He now understands the gravity of your ailment, I am sure that he would treat this with sincerity and dignity." Seren raised her eyebrows at him, Thor laughed. "Alright, that was a bit much… but I do see the way he glances at you, when he thinks that no one is watching." Her cheeks reddened and the hole in the window was suddenly fascinating. Thor chuckled and patted her head. "All you have to do is ask him."

Seren stared up at the golden doors to Loki's room; Thor had shown her where it was, almost half an hour ago. Every time she went up to knock on the door, she groaned and went to walk away with clenched fists. Only to be reminded that she was dying and there was nothing that anyone else in the realm could do for her. She blew some hair out of her face and marched up to the doors, knocking on them lightly.

"Loki? It's Seren… I need to talk to you…" Silence. She knocked a little harder and there came no response. "Fine. Be that way…" Seren felt something on her shoulder and she whirled around with a clenched fist.

She punched Loki in the face.

He dropped his book and groaned in pain. Clasping his nose as he staggered on his feet; Seren froze as he glared at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted, blood dripping between his fingers. Seren grabbed his shoulders and straightened him up.

"I am **so** sorry! Y-You surprise me and _how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!_" She hissed, trying very hard not to smile. "Move your hands, let me see." Loki dropped his hands and there was a slight trickle of blood from his nostrils. "It isn't broken, just bleeding." Seren smiled and took out a strip of bandage; she kept them on her for emergencies. She passed it to him and he held it to his bleeding nose, still glaring at her.

"What are you doing outside my room, anyway?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the bandage. Seren bit her lip and smiled sheepishly.

"I…um… came to ask for a favour." His face dropped and he looked at her in seething disgust.

"Please tell me you are joking..." He said, his voice was bored and cold. Seren's smile dropped and she rubbed her sore arm; his eyes flickered to it before looking back at her downcast face. Seren would never come to his chambers, unless she had no one else to turn to. He looked at her troubled face and sniffed a little, the blood was starting to stop. "What did you want to ask me?" She fidgeted with her bandaged fingers.

"The healer has run out of options, and I refuse to have the arm amputated…" She said. "I have tired every medicinal solution that they had to offer me, combining them when we thought they would work… but now there is nothing left for them to try." Seren looked up at Loki, her smile flickered. "I wanted to ask you if your magic could help me." He blinked at her before smirking.

"I don't think I'm in a good enough mood to even _consider _what you are asking of me." Her smile dropped. "And with that, dear Seren, I bid you good night." He turned to leave-

Seren's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist; Loki turned and looked at her. Her head was bowed and her hand tightened, the hair upon her cheeks concealed her face from him.

"Don't make me say it again Loki…." She said, her teeth gritted as she swallowed her pride. "I… need your help…" She felt so weak as those words dripped from her lips like tar, she _**despised**_ pity from others and she was asking for it from the one person she knew was relishing it.

Loki turned towards her, looking down at her tight grip and her bowed head. Normally when a lovely maiden came knocking to his door, he would turn them away in frustration or if he was feeling especially sinister, invite them in. This was Seren; in light of recent events… he was prepared to be a little more forgiving. He twisted his arm from her and went to his door, picking up his book on the way.

"You have ten minutes." Seren's face lit up as Loki pushed open the doors with one of his arms; she followed along behind him, a flicker of hope inside her. The doors eased shut and the two were left alone in his room.


	14. Chapter XIV: Helping Hands

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XIV: Helping Hands**_

A month ago, the last place that Seren would want to be was Loki's chambers. Now that the dust had settled and they were actually enjoying each other's company, she found his room strangely comforting to be in. It was larger than hers, of course, and lit with an arrangement of candles and low lamps. Almost every inch of the room was filled with books; stacked hap-hazzardly in tall piles and some had rings from where they had been used as coasters. She saw his horned helmet on display as well as assorted treasures behind glass cases; it felt like being in a storage closet at a museum. The only thing that was out of place was the huge gold and black fireplace, where flames cast a golden light through the room and across a pile of black fur rugs and black leather armchairs and a lounge.

"I assume I do not need to tell you to touch anything." He said, taking off the bandages and checking his face in a mirror. Seren rolled her eyes and continued to look around, very tempted to pick up some of the books, but this was Loki's room and she knew better than to add insult to injury.

He looked at Seren in his mirror, her back was turned to him and he smiled at her. Loki's eyes travelled down the curve of her spine, remembering how beneath that silk dress, the multitude of scars that ran down her back. His eyes narrowed and he caught a glimpse of some of the pale marks in the candlelight, exposed by the deep slope of her neckline, the golden glow illuminating the delicate arches of her shoulder blades.

"Why **did** you agree to help me?" She asked suddenly, looking at him through the mirror. Loki caught her eye and he took out a scrap of cloth, cleaning the dried blood around his nose. "You would have turned me away before." She smirked. "A change of heart, perhaps?"

"Hardly. I simply thought that you would have looked so pitiful, waiting outside my chambers, **begging** me to let you in." Seren laughed.

"Like some rejected lover? I don't think so…" She crossed her arms and watched as he wiped the blood from his porcelain features. "You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I know you're going to tell me anyway…" He sighed. Seren smirked at him.

"I think you feel guilty." Loki's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at her. "About treating me so poorly all these weeks, you want to set your mind at ease… and keep your tiny conscience quiet." He wiped his nose and turned to look at her, his emerald eyes piercing her obsidian ones.

"I do not linger on emotions like guilt or empathy, they are fleeting and unimportant."

"Empathy is unimportant to a future king of Asgard?" She said curtly.

"Hold your tongue." He glared at her. "Do not speak of matters you know **nothing** about."

"I may not know the affairs of crowns and kings, but I know when a man should bite his silver tongue and apologise to a lady he has so brutishly offended." Loki walked towards her, his jaw clenched. She stood her ground and looked up at him as he reached her, practically standing toe-to-toe with her.

"Then tell me _Seren_," He spat her name out bitterly "What I should apologise for." Seren blinked at him and lowered her arms, looking at him straight in the eye and leaning in close, almost to kiss him.

"_For making a dying girl __**wish**__ she was dead_." She said softly, walking past him to look at the trinkets on the other side of the room, her shoulder knocking into his as she passed.

Loki closed his eyes and felt his tongue curl in his mouth, a bitter uneasiness spreading through his skin. The prince actually felt guilty over his mistreatment of Seren, and the sick feeling spread through every bone in his body. He had been **terribly **cruel to her over the past few weeks, turning the others against her, casting spells to trip her up, constantly forcing her to answer his questions- For that matter, **WHY** had he been so determined to find out about her? Never had he been so relentless in pursuing anything, except the throne of Asgard but that was an entirely different matter.

But then he turned and saw her pick up one of his books, brushing some hair over her shoulder as she did so. The candles on his desk illuminated her face, her downcast eyes and her soft, tragic expression. Loki looked at her willowy frame, her pale, silky hair and dark, deep eyes. _That_ was why he had pursued her… even while treading on the robes of death, frightened for her life and the safety of her beloved kingdom…

Seren was still one of the bravest, warmest and most frighteningly beautiful creatures that Loki had ever met… and she was dying before his eyes.

He slowly walked over to her and reached her side, her eyes still downcast. Loki gently placed his hand on her shoulder, his fingertips touching her bare skin; she turned to look at him. His face took Seren by surprise; his emerald eyes were usually filled with disdain or anger, his lips in a frown or a mocking smile… but Loki actually looked _sorry_ for what he had done to her. She parted her lips to speak-

"Lift up your sleeve." He walked past her to a stack of books. Seren sighed and cocked an eyebrow, knowing that was as close to an apology as she was going to get. She sat down on a trunk at the end of his bed and tried rolling up the sleeve, but it was so big that she just slipped her arm out through the open neckline. "I must warn you that my talents lie in conjuration and illusion, restoration magic is quite foreign to me."

"That's comforting." She muttered. Loki smirked as he lifted up a pile of books to retrieve a dusty one near the bottom, the cover was faded but he knew which one it was. As he advanced on her, she unravelled the bandages to reveal her infected limb. Loki almost dropped the book in revulsion. The wound looked positively septic by this point, he was baffled at how she could move it at all! The flesh was almost falling off the bone, blood running from the wounds, which he now recognised as bite marks, and pus was dripping from the skin that was a dark, angry purple and green.

"I am **not** touching that." He said, pointing at it with his book. Seren glared at him.

"Try having it attached to you!" She spat, turning her head away and wincing as she flexed her bicep. Loki saw the infection had reached her shoulder; it was not far from its goal. He didn't find what he was looking for in that book, so he picked out another and walked over to her, taking a seat on the trunk. Loki ran his finger down one of the pages, narrowing his eyes at the incantation he would need. "Did you find something?" Seren asked, combing her hair over one shoulder so it would not get stuck in the wet flesh.

"I believe so, it is a small spell, but better to test the waters than to dive in with the sharks." He turned to her and their knees touched, her arm extended to him and he looked at the diseased flesh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Their eyes met. "If I cannot help you, there is nothing else for you to turn to." Seren pursed her lips.

"Then I suppose I'll have to kill Jolvir, his fangs infected me, I am sure they can be used for an antidote." She said with a smile.

Loki smirked at her and the two of them sat said by side in front of the fire in his room. He gingerly reached out and hovered his hands around her arm, one above and one below. Seren watched as he lowered his gaze and his hands tensed, the book open on his lap and his piercing eyes fixed on her arm.

He started to mutter under his breath, his eyes dancing between the book and her arm. Seren looked at the poison in her arm and the coils still continued to swirl under her skin, Loki kept his hands tensed and he slowly flexed his fingers, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The curls froze and her eyes widened as they slowly started to retreat, Seren grinned as Loki continued to mutter the spell and the poison was starting to leave her. The open sores shrinking a little as the skin started to turn white again-

Suddenly she felt like her arm was on fire, Loki hissed in pain and withdrew his hands. Seren's head felt like it was splitting open and the curls of poison darkened.

"N-No!" She muttered, getting to her feet and staring wide-eyed at her arm. Loki's heart wrenched as the poison accelerated, ripping over her shoulder and spreading up the side of her neck. "This is NOT happening!" She shouted, seizing her arm and scratching at the spreading infection. Loki stood up and advanced on her as her nails tore out chunks of flesh, blood running down her fingers in a frenzied panic.

"Stop that!" He hissed. Seren felt her eyes mist up and the poison slowed down as it reached the top of her neck, but her hands still tore at the infection. Blood spatted her dress, running down her arm in rivers. "SEREN! Stop it!" Loki shouted, seizing her wrists, his fingers met the diseased flesh and his stomach churned in disgust. Seren struggled against his grip, trying to claw at her arm.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, her eyes brimming with tears. Loki tried to hold her but the wet, nauseating skin was writhing in his hand and he released her, Seren fell to the floor with a cry. He wiped away the stain on his hand and looked at Seren's diseased arm, the flesh was pulsing, oozing with blood and the stain spread across her dress. Her hair pooled around her and her breaths were uneasy and haggard. Loki looked down at her, her arm cradled in her lap and she did not scratch at the infection.

"Seren… are you…" Her head sunk lowered and her shoulders started to shake, he could hear her starting to cry. Loki didn't know what to say, the one time he tried to help her… and he only made everything worse.

"I knew that there had to be a way out…" She said softly, her voice cracking in grief. "That I would find a cure, that I could save myself…" Her fists clenched the fabric of her dress. "Now the only way possible is to fight Jolvir… and I am half the archer I was…" Seren let out a sob and tears spatted her dress, mingling with the blood.

Loki looked at the weeping girl in front of his fireplace, her face hidden by her hair and blood continued to spread across her dress. At least she didn't blame him for not being able to heal her, but he still felt an ache within him that he had failed her.

He slowly walked over and knelt in front of Seren, she didn't look up as his knees brushed hers. With slight hesitation, he reached out and moved her hair out of her face. Seren flinched a little at his touch and looked up at him, Loki said nothing and watched the tears fall down her trembling cheeks, he had never seen Seren so distraught, so wracked with pain and misery. Her heart felt like it was leaving her chest, aching from the pain of her grief and filled to burst at the touch of his hand on her cheek. She bit her lip as tears continued to fall, looking into his emerald eyes and seeing the kindness that she needed.

Seren slumped forward and her brow hit his shoulder, Loki froze as she collapsed on him. Her hands stayed on her lap as she cried quietly into the curve of his neck. He smiled a little and gently placed a hand on the back of her head, resting his cheek against her hair. Seren's shoulders jumped in surprise as he rested his other hand on her upper back, their bodies touched and Seren felt her light flicker, like the flames in the fireplace next to them.

Loki held her to him, letting the tears run down his shoulder, savouring in her hair against his cheek and the soft, ragged breath on his neck. Seren, despite her bad experiences with Loki, found herself oddly at peace in his arms. The slight, yet firm hold on her head and the way his fingers stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her, she found her eyes drying up and enjoying the moment alone with him.

"I cannot promise that events will turn in your favour," Loki muttered "but if it sets your mind at ease, I will fight at your side." Her grip on her dress relaxed, the tears finally stopped.

He opened the door to his room, one arm around Seren's shoulders to support her and the other on her sleeve to keep her arm elevated. Her head was hung as Loki led her through the hallways to her room; she had lost a lot of blood and was on the verge of fainting. Her dress was practically dripping as they neared her room; his hands were stained red from touching her arm and shoulder. The handmaids were cleaning up the mess inside and one of them looked up. Her face turned pale at the sight of Seren's bleeding form and Loki's arm around her.

"Y-Your highness! What happened?" She dropped her broom and ran towards them.

"I do not need to explain myself, just get her cleaned up." He said coldly, the other handmaid rushed after her sister and bowed at the prince. The two girls took Seren from his arms, helping her to her quarters. One of the maids saw his bloodied hands and moved towards him.

"Y-You are hurt, my prince!" She said, reaching out with a cloth.

"It is nothing, just make sure that Lady Seren is taken care of. She had lost a lot of blood and will need to rest." He said. The handmaid nodded and excused herself, following after her sister to Seren's chambers and closed the doors.

Loki closed his eyes and felt the blood drying on his fingertips, knowing in his heart that more blood would be shed. Wether it would be Seren or Jolvir, that remained to be seen.


	15. Chapter XV: Frail Confession

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XV: Frail Confession**_

Loki had washed his hands again and again, but he could not remove the sight of Seren's blood on his hands. Now that every option had been exhausted, her death was nearly inevitable. The only chance she stood was to defeat Jolvir, he would not fight anyone else but Seren so it was by her hand that this monster would be slain. He knew that he and his friends would be joining her in the fight but he could not shake this uncertainty that the battle would claim her life.

He was walking through the royal library; it was three floors high, shelves on every wall and a hundred golden staircases flowed through the room. The afternoon sun shone through the colossal stained glass windows, casting rainbows of light across the white stone floors and the Asgardians that wandered the halls of knowledge. It was only accessible by royalty, scholars and guests of the family. Loki had a habit of keeping books in his room and forgetting to return them once he was finished, so he was looking for some more for his collection. People bowed and made way for him as he walked through the tranquil, silent hallways. A flicker of light caught his eye and he looked over the edge of the railing, sighing as he made his way to the ground floor.

Of course it was her.

Seren was on one of the golden recliners, wrapped in a heavy white fur robe and a book was resting by her limp hand. Light from the window filtered across her, her hair was laced with the colours from the stained glass window. She was surrounded with books in large piles, a few pieces of parchment and an inkpot rested on the floor. He smirked at he walked towards her, seeing the deep, heavy breathing of a sleeper. Some bearded scholars were muttering to each other, looking at the unconscious woman. Loki scowled at them and they sputtered and hurried off. As he reached her, he paused at her side, narrowing his eyes at her.

Seren had a line of perspiration across her furrowed brow, her lips parted and she was dressed in only her nightdress and the robe. Loki carefully reached down and shifted her hair away from her face, his fingertips brushing the curve of her neck and cheek. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen her and already the venom had spread, it was curling around her ear and had grown over the curve of her jaw. Her face was haggard and she had the salty residue of tears on her cheeks. All colour had drained from her hair, it was elderly, grey and her skin was sallow and thin.

"I know that hand…" Loki pulled back as though he had been burnt. Seren opened her eyes a little but didn't look up at him. Her face was in the shadows but the sunlight still blinded her naked eyes. "Nice to see you again, my prince." She smiled a little and wet her lips. "I did not get the chance to thank you last night, even though it didn't work out as I had hoped..." He frowned at her.

"You didn't get any rest, did you?" He asked. Seren slowly shook her head and Loki's eyes darkened.

"I got cleaned up, changed, but… I couldn't… I…" Her fingers twitched and the book fell over. "I thought that there must be _something_ that they missed…" Loki tilted his head and saw that the book was on medicinal practices of alien planets. He then realised that all the books around her were on similar topics, about healing remedies, exotic plants and alien treatments. "One last push of desperation to find that **damn** cure." She chuckled.

"You **will** get the antidote, when Jolvir is dead." He said firmly, she laughed.

"You really think I stand a chance against him? I'm flattered." Seren blinked slowly and tried to sit up, but she was so sore and tired that she could barely move. Her hair clung to her mouth as she sighed, a thought stirring in her tired mind.

"Loki?"

"What is it?" Her hand brushed the white fur around her shoulders.

"If I do not say this now… I never will…" She licked her lip hesitantly. "I knew I was going to die because of Jolvir… I have _always_ known." She said. Loki's lips parted in surprise but he let her speak. "I came to Asgard… so I would not die in the coldness of space. Buried in a forgettable grave with no one to mourn my passing." Her cheeks reddened. "I am so glad that I met you, Loki. Our friends… they are the most… welcoming people I have ever known, opening their arms to me… I wanted to make at least one friend before I died. Soldiers do not mourn a commander in the same manner that friends do." She smiled and her arm ached a little, the coils of poison flickered along her neck. Seren gritted her teeth and hissed in pain. A silence fell between them, Loki could not think of anything to say to her, anything to comfort, to console.

"Seren, I-"

"Will you mourn me?" Seren's voice started to break. "Place white flowers on my grave?" Loki looked down at the woman he had come to care about, she had stood up to him so many times, defending her honour, her pride. Now she could barely look at him, let alone move. Her self-esteem was in tatters; her hope was fading with the light in her skin. She shuddered in pain and closed her eyes, some tears fell and she smiled gently. "It seems all I do these days is wallow in my_ pathetic _misery. I do not expect you to shed tears for a nobody like me… but a thought every so often will comfort me in Valhalla." Loki's brow crumbled at her half-spoken words and his slender hand reached out to her. He wiped a few of her tears away with the tip of his finger, stroking the curve of her cheek. Seren blushed at the touch of his hand upon her and he curled his fingers into a fist, turning on his heel and leaving her.

Loki went up to the guard by the door, who clicked his heels together at the prince's attention.

"You there."

"Yes, your highness?" He pointed at Seren.

"That woman is gravely ill, you are to take her to her chambers and she is not to leave until she has had a full day and night of rest. Even if she refuses, you will make sure that she is taken care of **properly**. I don't care if you have to tie her to the damn bed, she does not leave until she is well again." He turned and walked away.

Loki's mind was clouded with thoughts of Seren and what she had said. This woman put up with all his trickery, his cruelty, his threats, knowing in her heart that she was going to die a terrible death. All this time he was perfectly content with the thought of her returning to her home and this unpleasantness between them would pass, she would fade as a distant memory of someone who stayed at the palace with him.

But the thought of _**never**_ seeing her again… that the last time he would look at her is with white flowers around her and the faded, hollow shell of her former self. Dressed in her finest, silver in her hair and rouge upon her deathly lips. Never smiling at him, never rolling her eyes at his taunts, never blushing only for him again… Loki clenched his eyes shut and tried to erase that image from his mind, but it was a thorn that twisted at his heart.


	16. Chapter XVI: Memorable

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **I just wanted to take a quite time-out to say a heartfelt thank you to every single person who has given me such wonderful feedback and reviews. Especially with the last chapter, the emotional responses I got were so overwhelming I was truly touched at how much you like my writing. I sincerely thank you all for your continued support and love... and I really hope that this new chapter makes you smile!

Plus, I saw _The Avengers_ for the fifth time the other day... damn... I need to get to fangirl rehab XD

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XVI: Memorable**_

**~Two Nights Later~**

The wind sighed, the falling leaves of black in a field of green. Over roots and upturned earth, Loki moved amongst the trees. Blood was dripping from the branches like sap, pooling on the forest floor. The light around him flickered, dancing between black, white and blinding colours.

The red tree, he could see it in the distance.

On his head was a crown of gold, a glowing sceptre in his hand. Loki advanced through the bleeding woods to that tree of red and the black coffin that stood upright beneath it. A woman crying was on the breeze, ragged, heartbroken breath. The trees were suddenly filled with bones, some still with clinging flesh and they rattled in the wind. The red leaves fell as Loki reached the coffin, he tried to open it, but with the sceptre in his hand, he did not have the strength to pry the lid open. He felt a compulsive need to hold the sceptre, so he pushed harder against the lid, his fingernails breaking as he groaned in pain and the casket suddenly opened.

The bloodied remains of Jolvir fell out, twisted, broken, his eyes wide in agonising fear. Loki looked into the casket, seeing only the void of blackness within. He entered the coffin.

In the darkness he saw Seren's crumbled remains, he slowly advanced and gripped his sceptre tighter. Her hair covered her trembling body; she was naked except for a cracked crown of gold and silver around her head. As he reached out to touch her, she suddenly stood up, revealing herself. Her chest was ripped open and a wolf leapt from her breast, fully grown and snarling in hunger. Loki was knocked to his feet and the wolf vanished into the darkness. He got up and all that was left was he and Seren, a thick panel of glass between them. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, blood dripping from the empty hole in Seren's chest. Her body decomposing into cracked, white stone.

Suddenly her head snapped to the side, her black eyes held a tiny flicker of blue and a grin tore up the side of her cheeks, splitting her jaw open. She lunged at him, snarling like a wild dog-

Loki shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow and his chest heaved in frantic, startled breaths. He wiped his face down and looked around the room, there was nothing out of place, nothing to cause suspicion. He fell back onto the white pillows, his bare chest slightly damp with perspiration and shaking as he tried to steady his breathing. What in the nine realms was **that?** It was the first time that Seren had made an appearance in his sleeping hours, and what a bloody nightmare it was. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked up at the ceiling, there was no way he would be able to sleep after this…

His eyes jumped to the clock in his room, it was about three in the morning. Loki smiled a little, knowing that only one person would be up at this hour.

He got up and pulled on a simple black shirt and a green and gold robe, his hair still tousled around his face. Loki went to her room, but the handmaids told him that she had gone to the observatory.

Loki saw that the door was ajar and he slipped inside, looking up to the colossal brass telescope to see the lovely Seren reclined against the golden chair. She was looking through the lenses and he silently walked towards her, looking up at the white hair that fell around her hips. Seren looked _much_ better after a forceful rest, the soft colour of her hair and skin had returned to her and she didn't look as tired or sickly as he had seen her in the library. She was dressed only in her black nightdress, her white fur robe hung around her elbows and his eyes traced the bandaged arm and chest. He could see the curve of her breasts through the feeble silk, the softness of her skin all the more fair against the black cloth. Loki smirked and made himself known.

"Good evening Seren." He said. Seren looked down at Loki and smiled, her skin flickering with light.

"Couldn't sleep?" He shook his head and walked up the stairs to meet her on the platform, she moved over so he could sit at her side.

"You look much better, I trust that you managed to get some rest."

"Thanks to someone who gave orders to my maids that I wasn't allowed to leave my room, on pain of death." She chuckled, Loki smirked and she returned to the telescope.

"What are you looking for?" Seren smiled and kept her eyes fixed on the lens.

"One of my siblings is about to pass into Valhalla, I'm just paying my respects." Loki raised an eyebrow; she always had death on her mind. She mistook this for confusion and bit her lip. "When a child of Nótt dies, a star dies with them to mourn their passing. The supernovas are quite lovely to watch." She explained to him, Seren smiled and moved over on the lounge. "Take a look." She offered the peephole to him. Loki smiled and moved over, his hand adjusted the focus and he saw a star flickering in the distant reaches of the universe. Fire was circling around it, white and violet, the star trembling amongst the blackness.

"There are a million upon a million stars in our skies, I have seen supernovas before, and this one will likely be no different." He said. Seren shrugged and combed some hair off her face, smiling as she looked up at the colossal telescope.

"To each his own, but I hope that mine is **especially** spectacular. When one star dies, who really notices they're gone in the grand scheme of things…" Loki moved away from the lens and looked at her, she was gazing up at the night sky, no doubt thinking of her family across the stars. The moonlight shone down on her white face and hair, reflecting her light across the brass telescope. Seren caught his eyes and smiled at him, her hands resting between her knees as she looked at his handsomely dishevelled hair and charming smile. "What is it?" She chuckled, brushing a stray lock behind her ear. Loki blinked at her and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You speak of dying, of fading away and being forgotten," He reached out and cupped her face, her heart leapt. Loki smiled at her gently. "Yet you are exquisitely beautiful, and your light will not fade from anyone's memory." Seren's face turned red and she looked away, Loki chuckled at her embarrassment. "Seren! You blush so deeply when I speak with such honesty, as though you have never even been with-" Her eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly. His eyebrows rose in surprise at her flushed cheeks.

"My duty was to the unending night, and I am **not** the kind of woman who would slay her virtue in pursuit of fleeting pleasures with a lover I do not care for." She said, laughing softly, Loki joining her and his emerald eyes gleamed in mirth.

"A most admirable trait, but surely you have been ki-" Seren's face was practically scarlet and she rose from her seat, Loki's eyes widened at her smirk.

"_Not another word!_" She growled, walking down the stairs.

"Tell me you are joking!" He laughed loudly, following behind her. Seren grinned and tried to force the redness from her face.

"I have lived my life on a military camp surrounded by soldiers, many with sweethearts of their own or far to intimidated by my appearance and prowess to court me. Not _exactly_ the best place to look for a lover." She said, her heart racing as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Loki's hand rested on her naked shoulder, he walked down behind her and made her turn to face him. Her eyes were downcast from delectable embarrassment, trying hard not to blush. Loki blinked at her and cupped her chin, turning her eyes to meet his, smiling softly at her.

"Than I suppose I will have to make it memorable…" Seren froze as he rested his hand on the side of her neck. Loki's eyes were half-closed at he leaned in and placed a deep kiss on her brow, tilting her head to place another on the curve of her neck; he gave her time to refuse his advances, but she didn't. When Seren thought her heart would burst, Loki placed a hand on either side of her neck, gently touching the bandages with his slender fingers. His thumbs caressed the underside of her jaw, angling her head to meet his.

They closed their eyes, their cheeks dusted with pink.

Pale lips brushed against one another.

A supernova exploded across the cosmos.

Loki's kiss was subtle and soft; Seren's tense shoulders fell as she ran her hands over the light fabric of his shirt, feeling the chest beneath. Their lips parted for breath, only to be met again as her grip tightened on him as he ran one hand to the small of her back and his thumb caressed her bandaged throat. Seren's light consumed the room, her heart ached with overflowing rapture. Loki kissed her with more intensity, holding her to him and feeling the warmth of her skin. Delighting in her soft lips against his, the sweetness of her breath and the heat of her blush. His lips were cold but skilled, moving against hers in deep, intense passion.

It was like fire and ice.

Loki pulled away, their brows resting against one another and their eyes remained closed. The two of them laughed softly, cheeks flushed in the heat of the moment. Tugging on his shirt, Seren pulled him into another kiss, Loki more than happy to indulge her. Her arms encircled his neck, running her fingers through his tousled hair; his hand grasped the back of her head, their chests touched as they held each other. So much closer than anyone that ever came before. As though strings of gold and silver wrapped around their hearts and were squeezing them tight together to make them whole.


	17. Chapter XVII: Now We Are Even

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains violence!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XVII: Now We Are Even**_

It was astonishing how uplifted Seren had become, her smile shone with newfound hope and optimism. Her light shone almost every second she was awake; practicing in the field, she hit her marks with perfect precision and she fought with her friends in preparation for the fight with Jolvir. Seren felt her heart had been lifted higher than ever, and Loki had been the one to hold her to the heavens. They did not plan on telling anyone yet, as they knew their priorities were to the battle against the Parlavix. In the halls, their hands touched, in the darkness, their lips met; Loki and Seren kept their affections for one another both subtle and yearning.

The seven warriors were standing around a table, where maps, parchment and quills were laid out. They were eating together and Seren was standing next to Thor, looking over the maps of the Aldr forest and discussing the impending battle.

"They are more akin to fire, so I would suggest that we begin this assault with water." She looked at Thor. "And a little lightning?" She smiled at him, he grinned at her.

"It would be a pleasure." He chuckled. Loki threw an apple at Seren, who caught it and looked it over with a coy smile.

"No bees?" Loki chuckled and walked over to meet the two of them at the table.

"I never give repeat performances… perhaps wasps next time." Seren smiled and bit into the fruit, looking down at the maps and moving a little white figure through the gate. Loki picked up his green one and looked it over. "There is something that we need to examine in more detail…" He said, all turned their eyes to Loki.

"What is it?" Sif asked, ceasing her practice with her blade and looking at him.

"It is clear that Jolvir will only battle Seren, so our primary focus should be on giving her as much breathing room as possible." Thor sighed.

"But brother-"

"This is Seren's fight, we are simply there to make sure that she is not overwhelmed by those animals; and it would be **terribly** rude for you to take her glory." He said with a smirk. Seren grinned and took another loud bite. "What I wanted to bring to light was your handicap." Loki said, putting his piece back down on the board and looking at Seren, running his fingertips over the map.

"This disadvantage could change the course of this battle." Hogun said. Fandral nodded in agreement.

"Not to say that you aren't talented my dear," He smiled sadly at her "But we can all see that your time is running out." The poison had crept to the corner of her lip; the curls swirled around her mole and chin. Seren nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know this, which is why our plan of attack has to be flawless." Loki smiled at her and moved to her side, they moved the pieces around the map, discussing different strategies.

Thor walked to speak with Volstagg, but his blue eyes turned to Seren and Loki, smiling at their closeness. She tucked some hair behind her ear, looking up at Loki's smirk. The others were talking and didn't pay attention to them, but Thor's smile widened as his hand brushed hers and her skin shone a little brighter.

Thor was _**praying**_ that Seren wouldn't die; as he had no idea how to comfort his brother should the worst happen.

Then that day came… and it came far too soon…

Jolvir and the Parlavix stirred in the woods, he ran his claw down the blade and grinned.

Sif and the Warriors Three prepared themselves in silence, their blades were sharp and their minds were sharper. They had a solid strategy, a perfect plan; they would not let this sadist king set one foot into the city of Asgard.

The princes glanced at one another as they made their way towards the steps, Thor relished in a good fight but this was one where the stakes were high. Loki's face was like stone, he was not worried for the outcome of the battle, Jolvir would die… and if she fell before the final blow, Loki would finish off the monster with his bare hands.

Seren's face was calm, composed. Her handmaids strapped her bow to her back, her broach to her chest, the night falling across her body. One of the girls sniffed and Seren took her golden cheek in her hand, smiling at her in encouragement and caressing her face. She was ready for this… but her heart still raced in her chest, the black coils of venom brushing her cheeks... her eye was almost consumed. The Goddess of Stars felt the steady pulse of her quivering heart, forcing to keep her mind clear in preparation for a battle that she had been dreading with every fibre of her being.

With the power of Mjolnir, the sky was clouded across the forest of Aldr. Thunder and lightning ripped through the approaching storm, Asgardian civilians locked their doors and held their children, knowing the fight that was to unfold. The seven warriors made their ways towards the forest of Aldr, hearing the snarls of rage that lay beyond the golden gates. The clouds were heavy and the sun hid its head this gruesome day, Seren did not shield her eyes. Their heads were high and their eyes ready, they knew who they faced, and they would protect Asgard with their lives.

Scarlet fur quivered in anticipation, clenching their iron swords and pacing the forest floor. The clouded sky set their nerves tingling, coming from a desert world, they were not used to heavy downpours. Jolvir's eyes narrowed as the gates slowly opened, he gripped his sword and his soldiers licked their jaws in anticipation. The woods were dark beneath the clouds and their eyes gleamed as a line of seven warriors entered the forest, but the king's grin was only on Seren.

"At least you honour your promises." He said, the Parlavix around him snarled and braced themselves for the fight.

"We are warriors of Asgard, we do not flee from those who challenge us. Jolvir of Parlavix, you and your kind will fall this day!" Sif said coldly, looking around at the savages. There were at least forty or so… the last of the Parlavix, here to fight in single-minded revenge.

"Those are bold words, little one…" He said softly, unfazed by her. Jolvir slowly advanced on the pale woman at the front of the line; the others clenched their weapons as Seren lifted her head to look at him. "Nothing to say, my white lady?" She blinked at him, the others watched as he reached her and stared down into her black eyes.

A bow was drawn back, eyes narrowed at the horned king. Pale lips turned into a soft smile.

His claws reached out for her white hair, she smiled up at him. His golden eyes widened as his hand passed through her. Loki's magical eyes flashed as the illusion flickered. Two arrows fired from the treetops.

Seren's smile was the last thing Jolvir saw.

The arrows pierced his eyes, blood poured from the sockets and he roared in anger. Thor thrust Mjolnir into the sky and the storm split; rain came pouring from the sky over the forest. The warriors pounced on the stunned Parlavix, Jolvir's hands swiped at the ground blindly.

"**YOU ATROCIOUS, CHEATING BITCH!**" He roared.

"The odds are even now you beast!" Seren shouted. "Now we will fight and you, cruel King Jolvir, will fall!" She dropped from the treetop and Loki grinned as her doppelganger vanished and she drew another arrow. The forest floor was filling with mud and slowed the paws of the Parlavix, giving the warriors even more of an advantage. Seren stared up at the blinded king, sneering in disgust as his eyes oozed with blood and she fired another arrow, hitting him in the temple. Her arm ached but she bit down on her lip to contain her pain. He roared and swung his sword, taking down some trees as his nostrils flared in search of her. The mud masked her scent as she ran at him, her white hair flashing in the rain as she leapt through the air, dodging his blade.

The Warriors Three fought with such passion that they had never felt before, their blades crushing the bones and ripping the flesh of the savages. Keeping as many of the soldiers away from aiding Jolvir as possible. Sif's limbs were a blur of sweeping moves, her body arching in the rain, water clinging to her hair and eyelashes. Her hand sized the head of a Parlavix, snapping it quickly and the beast lay still; she wiped her brow free of blood and sought after another. Thor and Loki relished this battle; Mjolnir pounding the savages into the mud and Thor felt his heart sing with the thrill of combat. Loki moved with the swiftness and accuracy of a serpent, dodging the crude swords of the Parlavix and attacking quickly with his magic and knives. Fire flew from his palms and burned at the backs of the soldiers, they roared in agony and fell into the mud. His doppelgangers filled the woods, their eyes flickering in the rain as the Parlavix warriors were baffled by this sorcery and went crashing into trees trying to slay the mirages. Water fell across his lips; his dark hair clung to his cheeks as he glanced at the huntress, watching the arch of her leather-clad body in the rain.

Seren dodged his crashing blade, her heart filled to burst with hatred for the horrific king. Leaping across the mud with unmatched dexterity, Jolvir's sword swung and missed her again; she stabbed his wrist with an arrow before using it to fire at his throat. Loki's fire spread across the forest, trees and corpses burning around them and the dead Parlavix were starting to pile up. Blood ran down limbs from the brutal claws of the savages, but the Asgardians were fighting for a noble cause and warriors of their calibre did not show their pain. The rain poured from the heavens, running down their limbs and spraying over their lips with each deep gasp for breath.

Jolvir's mighty hand struck Seren across the chest; she went crashing into a tree and groaned in pain. Blood was pouring from her arm, she could barely lift her bow. The king snarled and advanced on her, his nose high and his body twisting in pain.

"You are but a mere pup beneath me! A rabid bitch that needs to be put down!" He roared, charging at her. Seren leapt up and seized a tree branch as he threw his weight against the trunk.

"I MAY BE THE SHE-WOLF OF NIGHT, BUT YOU ARE THE BEAST THAT BRINGS THE PLAGUE!" She cried out in heart-wrenched agony and swung over the branch, the tree came crashing down and she dove towards Jolvir, arm burning in pain as she drew back an arrow. "YOUR PESTILENCE ENDS **NOW!**"

Jolvir's nose twitched and his claws swung out, smacking Seren across the woods and her bow fell into the mud. Her body convulsed in pain and Jolvir moved towards her, his huge body rippling with muscle and rage.

"SEREN!" Thor shouted, trying to smash his way through the Parlavix soldiers. Loki's eyes widened as she struggled to her feet, her white hair was slick with blood and mud as rain poured down her back. Jolvir's foot came down and the bow shattered. Everyone's hearts sunk.

"Your light will fade, my white lady… as all beauty does." He seized her by the waist, lifting her into the air. "So as your final gift to me, all I want is to hear you scream…"

His fist clenched and Seren's head suddenly shot up. Her hair and skin ablaze in a blinding light of white-hot fury, the Parlavix shielded their eyes and the warriors slew them in their moment of weakness.

"I THINK NOT!" She stabbed him in the hand with the dagger on her hip and he released her, Seren's lips were curled in an animalistic snarl as she leapt at him with her gleaming blade. With pure ferocity, she slashed at his ankles and her tiny knife ripped open his tendons and the king came crashing to the forest floor. Unable to get up, Jolvir searched blindly for her but Seren was faster. She leapt on top of him and brought her dagger down onto his chest, he roared in pain as she brought the blade down again and again. His fur was matted with blood and mud as she slashed every inch of scarlet flesh that she could reach…

The others sunk their blades deep into the skulls of the few remaining savages, wiping the blood from their faces and they looked as Seren stood atop the king, her knife had fallen and she was panting in exhaustion. It was as though her nose and mouth had vanished, all they saw was the raging fire of wrath around her and her piercing eyes of black. Her hair was licking tongues of white-hot fire around her face, the rain hissing as it touched her.

Jolvir tried to sit up, but blood was pooling around him and his blind eyes turned to where Seren stood upon his broad chest. He chuckled at her.

"I…may have…" He coughed out some blood. "Underestimated… your power, my star of s-slaughter." Seren stared blankly at him as he lay on his back in defeat. She turned and looked at his sword by his limp hand, a flicker of blue in her eye.

The others watched in silence as Seren's arm erupted with blood as she lifted the colossal golden sword and dragged it to the side of Jolvir's head. Rain poured down on them as she gritted her teeth and used every drop of Asgardian strength to lift the colossal weapon.

Seren shrieked in blinded rage as the golden blade came swinging down upon Jolvir's neck. Loki's mouth twitched as blood filled the air and caked Seren from head to toe in the scarlet storm, her shoulders heaving in heavy breaths, tears of relief dripping from her eyes. Rain poured down upon her and the stain started to wash away.

The Parlavix race was gone; their king lay dead… by the hand of Lady Seren of Asgard.

She turned to look at them, her gaze flickered to Loki, as she took deep, shuddering breaths. He saw the smile that she tried to hide, the silent relish in a gruesome conquest. Loki's eyes widened as he looked into her black depths, around her pupils were tiny rings of icy blue… but when he blinked, the colour had vanished.

Seren stepped away from Jolvir's decapitated body and wiped her lips free of blood and mud. She smiled a little as she moved towards her victorious friends, limping and clutching at her arm. They smiled and walked towards her through the wet earth.

Then her eye was filled with red. The coils of venom sunk deep into her eye socket and Seren froze…

A tear of blood fell down her face, her friends turned white. Seren's eyes rolled back in her head as the poison flowed inside her skull and she fell to her knees.

"NO! Seren!" Thor shouted.

"Get up! Please get up!" Sif cried, they rushed to her as Seren fell into the mud. Limp and pale… blood dripping from her eye… Loki felt his skin crawl as he saw the woman of his affections fall; her hair and skin filthy with blood and dirt. He felt a serpent sink its fangs into his heart; he reached her side and looked down at her, the light seemed to dim within her skin and he felt the sickness of fear bleed into him. Thor dropped Mjolnir and scooped Seren up in his arms, her body as limp as a rag doll. The princes rushed back to the palace, blood continuing to drip from her eye socket. The rain fell upon the warriors, victorious over the Parlavix… but with a fallen comrade.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Cradled in Your Arms

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **... six times... I've seen The Avengers six...times...I'm not quite sure how I'm going to cope when it leaves the theatres XD

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XVIII: Cradled in Your Arms**_

**~The Next Evening~**

"When will she rise?" Fandral asked.

"It is impossible to say, my lord."

"Is there _nothing_ you can tell us?" Volstagg said quietly. The healers looked at Seren's limp, still body and back at the others. The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor were in one of the healing rooms, standing around a golden table. On the table lay Seren, her body was covered in a sheet of gold and black, a strip of black cloth over her eyes, her hair was brittle and grey, reaching the floor as it fell off the end of the table. Her skin was stretched across her bones, a sickly, greasy white.

"We have taken the fangs of the Parlavix king and have created an antidote that we've been steadily administering, but the poison has a firm hold over her."

"What nonsense do you speak of?" Thor asked, his fists were clenched as he looked at his motionless friend. The healer lifted a little of the sheet and revealed her diseased arm, Sif and the Warriors Three felt their stomachs turn in disgust.

"This poison is alien to us… it seems that once it has reached the eye, it detaches the mind from the body. She is still alive, and the poison is receding with the antidote… but without that mind-to-body connection, she will fade. All we can do is heal her body as much as we can and hope that her mind returns to her." The healer said. Thor growled and left, the fine golden curtains flew apart as he stormed out. Sif looked at the healer, taking a deep breath.

"Is there anymore that we can do to aid her?" The healer shook his head.

"I am afraid not. Though there is a kindness that you may have to take into consideration." They all looked at him earnestly, but his eyes were sad. "Find a garment that she liked the most, something that she may be burned in, should the worst happen." Sif nodded slowly with damp eyes and the four remaining friends left the room. The healer returned to his work and applied more of the antidote to the sores on her arm, the poison had crawled back to her jaw but she still lay as though in sleep. He left the huntress in peace, there was little more that he could do for her.

Once the room was clear, Loki pulled back the drapes and he slowly walked towards Seren. Her arms were resting by her sides; her chest rose and fell with shallow, fleeting breaths. Loki looked down at her, unsure of what to think or feel. His delicate fingers gently reached out and removed the cloth from her eyes, the curl of her thick eyelashes tugged at the fabric. He knew it was not a moment where the sleeping maiden would be awakened by the kiss of a prince; Asgard was not a place for such childish dreams. He_ needed_ her to rise, to embrace him, for her light to fill every corner of the room as their lips met, but she lay in comatose sleep and her mind was fading with the light in her skin. Loki could feel her slipping through his fingers; his stern face was cracking as he looked upon her, the thorn twisted harder into his aching heart. Seren was dying…

Within the Citadel of the Midnight Crown, the Goddess of Night sat in her vast onyx chambers. Nótt's pearl-like eyes stared into cat's cradle made of silver thread, adorned with a billion upon a billion coloured beads and strung between her curled talons of black.

"_**Well now… this is an interesting turn…**_" Her wrinkled, thin lips turned into a smile, staring down through the cosmos and seeing her near-death granddaughter and the prince of Asgard; Loki's hand tenderly stroked her cheek and neck, Nótt sneered in amusement at this discovery. "_**Seems that the mischievous prince has developed a taste for one of my stars.**_" She chuckled. "_**Perhaps letting the little bitch die would be a waste of a flawless opportunity... she has definitely piqued my interest. **_" Nótt's mouth opened, pouring her ancient magic though the threads and into the Seren's fading mind, silver light dripping off her black tongue and into the interlaced threads. The slick, sticky light trickled into Seren's body and soul, staying the grasping hand of death.

Loki cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her soft lips. She sighed at his delicate touch and his eyes widened as her warm breath passed over his fingertips, her chest rising a little higher.

"_**Oh yes… true love saved her!**_" Nótt cackled sarcastically, smiling down at Seren and Loki. "_**Think that all you want, little frost prince, but my eyes are on you… granddaughter… my little **__**Hv**__**í**__**tr Valdyr…**_" The Goddess of Night was ancient… as ageless and immortal as the stars and the moons of all the nine realms… and she had a mind as keen and cold as steel.

He traced her lips and he bent down to her, closing his eyes. Loki brushed the tips of his lips against hers, tasting the warmth of her breath and the life that seemed to spark within her; the veins through her body fluttered with light. As Loki withdrew his cold lips from hers, he felt an ache within him and he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. He had to leave, the healers would return soon and the prince did not intend on explaining his reasons for being seen next to an unconscious woman. He stepped away, only to freeze at a slight tug on his wrist.

Seren's fingertips were curled around his sleeve, holding him to her with whatever feeble strength she had within her. His eyes widened at this tiny gesture, her fingers receded and a flicker of light, like a shiver, ran across her. Loki heard the healers returning, so he made himself scarce, but his heart was lifted with the knowledge that Seren would pull through.

**~Four Days Later~**

The healer wiped his hands as he finished administering the last drops of the antidote, the poison had shrunk away completely and all that was left was the wounds left by Jolvir's fangs. The handmaids wiped the remaining blood and poison from her limb, re-bandaging up the arm for the sores to heal in peace.

Suddenly Seren coughed, the handmaids dropped their golden plates as their patient lifted her hands to her mouth and spluttered. The cloth fell from her eyes and she looked around the room.

"My lady!" Their faces broke out into broad smiles as they rushed to help her. The healer turned to one of the girls.

"Go tell the princes, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif! Quickly!" She nodded and rushed out of the room. The healer lifted some cloth to her mouth as Seren sat up and coughed out some flecks of blood and mud. She kept her hand to her chest, securing her blanket in place as the healer patted her scarred back gently.

"Rest, my lady. You have been unconscious for almost a week."

"Then I have had more than enough sleep!" She mumbled, wiping the last drops from her lips. The healer chuckled and poured her some water, she drank it down, clearing her throat with a deep shudder. Her eyes shot up in panic. "What of the others? Are they-"

"They are well, my lady. They have been anxious about you, but their wounds were not as serious as yours." He said kindly, removing the strip of bandage from around his face. Her knees curled up into her chest and she sighed in relief, a content smile on her face.

The doors burst open and the others came running in, at the sight of her sitting up they grinned and moved towards her. Loki stayed near the back with a gentle smile on his face, her face flushed with joyful relief. She had been worried that he had been hurt in battle, yet he stood before her without a scratch. Thor laughed and his arms opened for her.

"Not even death can contain you!" He said happily, seizing her in a bone-shattering hug. "We are so relieved that you are awake!" Seren smiled and buried her head into his broad chest, despite being crushed; she was thrilled to see him again.

"We did worry that you would pass to Valhalla…" Sif said, smiling warmly at her. "But thankfully we were so very, very wrong." The others beamed as Thor released her; Seren still clutched the sheet to her bandaged chest, smiling at her friends.

"Now this unpleasantness is over, we can finally get a move on with the celebrations!" Fandral said, beaming at her. Seren cocked her head to the side.

"Celebrations?"

"Naturally this victory was in need of a commemorative banquet! All preparations were put on hold until you recovered!" Volstagg cheered. Seren knew that they had either preparing for a feast of victory or a funeral. "There would be no sense in toasted to a missing guest of honour." He laughed, clapping her on the back. She grinned up at them as the healer shooed them out, Sif waved goodbye to her and left with the Warriors Three.

Thor and Loki had a quick word with him; the healer nodded and left them in peace. Thor was smiling at her with warmth and compassion; Loki stood apart and did nothing but smirk at her, but his eyes gleamed like emeralds. They walked to her side and she flexed her shoulders, still stiff from her long sleep.

"There is something of great importance that we must see to." Thor said. Seren took another goblet of water and nodded for them to continue.

"Our father wishes to speak with you, he said it was of vital urgency." Loki said curtly. Seren's eyebrows lifted in surprise as she took a drink.

"Did he say what matter it concerned?" The princes shook their heads. "I will see him once I am on my feet again, more than likely tomorrow evening." She said.

"I will tell him that," Thor patted Seren gently on the shoulder. "We are _very_ glad that you are with us Seren. You had us worried." He said, she beamed at them and his hand fell.

"Thank you… so much…" Seren felt her light flicker with joy and the warmth of their smile.

"Come brother, let us leave her to recover in peace." Thor said, Loki nodded hesitantly and turned to leave. Seren watched as the two brothers left side by side, she looked down at her knees as the doors sealed shut and she was left alone; she crossed her ankles under her sheet and set her goblet down…

Then she saw a familiar silhouette, her heart lifted as she saw the God of Mischief re-appear from behind one of the drapes. She grinned at the trick, using a doppelganger to enter with his friends, only to wait in the shadows until they were alone.

"Hello my prince..." She smiled at him, Loki moved towards her in long, even strides. "If you **ever** had any doubts about me pulling through then I am sorry to disappoint you-"

Loki cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, shutting her up completely. Seren flushed as she wrapped her arms around him and her legs swung over the edge of the table. His lips pressed deep, hard against hers, filling each other with blissful elation at the warmth between them. They were ecstatic that they had survived this horrid ordeal and had come out the other side with hands entwined, Loki and Seren delighting in every second of their tender affection. Her fingers knotted in his hair as they parted for breath, only to kiss again with more longing than before. Seren's nails ran through his silky hair and his hand drifted to the small of her back, holding her to him. Reluctantly they separated, their eyes slowly opened and they grinned at one another.

"I believe it goes without saying that I am very, **very** pleased you did not get yourself killed." He chuckled, their noses still touching.

"Did you ever doubt me?" She asked, running her hand down the back of his neck.

"A little." He grinned, pulling her in for another quick kiss, Seren smiled against his lips. Loki drew back from her and picked up the black and gold sheet, covering her up, as she was only in the bandages around her chest and hips. It hung around her shoulders and he glanced at the curve of her bandaged chest and her healed neck, now as white as the rest of her.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"A little sore after the battle, but nowhere near as bad as you look." Seren punched his arm and leaned against him as he sat by her side, Loki smirked and rubbed where she had hit him. Her hair was still frail and grey, her skin still sunken in around her eyes and sore bones. "I brought you something that'll make you feel better…" He reached into the pocket of his leather coat. Seren's eyes widened as he drew out a golden apple, the smell was rich and warm, the skin looked like liquid metal.

"A golden apple from the goddess Iðunn?" Loki smirked.

"I may have managed to sneak out one early, they are to be for the feast but I thought you could use one now." Seren blinked at him.

"So you stole it?" He shrugged.

"Obtained without permission is more accurate."

"… You stole it." He chuckled and offered it to her, his green eyes gleaming at her flushed cheeks. Seren reached out and took the apple from him, cupping it in her hands. She lifted it to her mouth- "It's not going to turn into a frog is it?" She asked with a sly smile. Loki laughed and shook his head.

"I may have a flair for theatrics, but I'm not _that _cruel…" He said, Seren looked at him in skepticism and Loki watched as she lifted the golden apple of youth to her lips.

The crunch seemed to fill the room; Seren closed her eyes as she felt the fruit pass by her lips and filling her with energy and beauty. It appeared to glow as it travelled down her throat, spreading out through every inch of her and Loki watched as her skin was filled with its pearl-like luster and her hair became the shimmering rays of white that had been missing in the past few weeks. She took another bite and she relished in every drop of its sweet juices, her shoulders fell in relief and she sighed and let the apple rest in her lap.

"Only two bites?" Loki asked, Seren offered it to him with a smirk.

Loki took a small bite, she watched as his hair darkened, the bags under his eyes faded and his whole body seemed more uplifted and youthful, his shoulders arched with a groan of relief. With just that tiny mouthful, he had become even **more** handsome… thanks to Iðunn's bounty. If they ever had the pleasure of meeting, Seren would have to thank her.

Loki set the apple down and turned to her, he brushed her hair out of her face, smiling at her blushing cheeks. Seren rested her hand on his chest as their lips met; he got to his feet and drew her up to stand with him. His thumb ran down her throat as his other rested on the table, leaning her back and the sheet fell around her wrists to expose her bandaged breasts, her hands gripped the gold behind her. Loki tilted her head to deepen the kiss, he moved in closer and she pressed her chest against him. His tongue begged for entrance and Seren's body trembled in acceptance, like quicksilver he slipped within her and she groaned in delight as their tongues entwined. He coaxed her, taught her without words, her eyes half-opened as his talented, lying tongue made her toes curl.

The tips of his fingers touched her exposed thigh and shivers of pleasure erupted through Seren as his whole hand swept her toned leg. Loki's eyes were shut tightly, enjoying every delicate caress of his hand on her soft skin, running from her thigh to her waist. Her light, her scent, the soft, blissful sigh of desire on his lips; she was overwhelming him… and he craved to take the plunge into those black, black depths. Their tongues parted, the taste of golden apples on the tiny strings between their lips.

Seren's heart fluttered as he pushed her hard against the table, his lips leaving hers to kiss the curve of her neck; she gripped the golden bed harder and shuddered at his advances. Loki chuckled as a soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers traced the curve of her naked waist and his kiss snatched as her throat. Her back arched into him, his hand creeping to her knee and heading towards her inner thigh; she snapped her legs shut, his hand shot out in surprise. Loki grinned and Seren smiled up at him playfully.

"My dear prince… you really _are_ ambitious…" She purred. Loki's eyes flashed with emerald lust, relishing in her feisty tongue.

"You're such a sinister little tease." He said, his voice silky. They grinned at each other and laughed. Their hands on each other's shoulders, she leaned up to kiss him, he tilted his head to meet hers-

The both of them froze and turned; the two handmaids were standing at the end of the room with golden trays of food and medicine. The poor girls were pink in the cheeks as they saw the two with their arms around each other, Seren dressed only in her bandages.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Loki said, unable to wipe the cheeky grin from his face. Seren chuckled in embarrassment and hid her face in Loki's chest. "Tell whoever you choose, but I doubt that they would believe you." He said, wrapping Seren up in the sheet again and his eyes gleamed at the two maids. They knew that if they spoke a whisper, he would make sure they suffered for it.

"You had better go, Thor must be looking for the _real _you…" Seren said. Loki nodded and gave her one last smirk and caress on her cheek before he left her to the care of her handmaids.

They made her lie down again and they covered up her body in silence, giving her some light food and water and some medicine to ease the remaining aches in her arm. It was the most awkward moment of Seren's life. The two maids left her to rest, she rolled over on her side and clutched to her pillow. Her fingertips traced her slightly sore lips, even after food and drink, the taste of golden apples and quicksilver tongues lingered on her breath…

Seren blushed as she fell asleep, her heart and mind finally at peace. Jolvir was dead… the Parlavix exterminated… and as she lay on the golden table, a gentle light shone from her skin and hair. Finally at peace with herself, after weeks of fear and uncertainty, she could finally rest.


	19. Chapter XIX: Gifts and Ambitions

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XIX: Gifts and Ambitions**_

She felt like she was going to be sick, standing before the doors to the All-Father's chambers. Seren was in one of her finest dresses of silver and white, her hair and body adorned with gold as a sign of her affection for Asgard. Her arm was bandaged beneath the billowing sleeve, as it was still healing from the battle. On either side of the doors was a guard, staring straight ahead; she glanced up at them but they said nothing.

"You may enter." Boomed a voice from within. The guards opened the doors and Seren took a deep breath, holding her head high as she entered the room. Odin and Frigga were inside, both seated on golden lounges and they looked at her as she curtsied to them. The king's chambers were magnificent beyond compare, fiery lamps adorned the golden room, his helm on display for all to see and a wonderful open balcony held a grand view of Asgard. His ravens cawed at her as she gracefully made her way towards them.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" Frigga gestured to a seat in front of them, Odin kept his eye fixed on her as she sat before them. Her back straight as an arrow and her face was calm and focussed.

"I wished to discuss with you the nature of your conquest, and what shall become of your position here in Asgard." Odin said, Seren's mouth turned dry but she did not show her worry on her face. "There is no other way of looking at this chain of events, you committed the act of genocide against the Parlavix. This is a burden upon your conscience that will not become any lighter with time." She nodded slowly.

"I understand, All-Father. I may never wash this blood from my hands, but it is a stain that I bare to all those who look upon me. You know as well as I that they had to be stopped." Frigga looked to her husband, who blinked at Seren in contemplation.

"There must have been some way that a truce could have been called between the late King Jolvir and yourself?"

"We offered a peace treaty, yet they chose to torture me and murder my troops, _our_ Asgardian kin, in cold blood. After what happened on Parlavix, there was no hope for negotiations." She said.

Odin stayed silent and looked at her, she had the strength and commanding skill of a great leader and the kind, tender heart needed for a member of Asgardian royalty… she would do **very** well under his watch. Odin and Frigga had heard rumours of Seren's powerful aspirations, and they could see the determination to prove her worth.

"Unlike your agreement with Laufey, King Jolvir was not content with the idea of a ceasefire; you **must** understand the reasons for my actions. If there had been another path around this misfortune, I would have taken it wholeheartedly."

A hush filled the room, Frigga and Odin looked at her, deep in thought.

"I have received word that another God of Stars has taken your position at your camp, there is no longer a place for you there…" Seren nodded, knowing that this move from her grandmother was inevitable. "Yet it is clear to all where your loyalties lie, and your dedication to Asgard will not go without recognition." Seren's eyes widened as Odin got to his feet and looked down at her. "Your willingness to die for the good of your people… your devotion to me," His eye was warm and kind "It is a sign that you truly care for the good of the realm. Though I cannot approve of the nature of your actions, it is evident that it was the outcome of calamitous circumstances…" Odin said. "Give your broach of the Midnight Crown to my craftsmen, they will see that it receives my blessing." Seren got to her feet and her heart felt like it could fly from her chest, Odin and Frigga looked at her rapturous expression. She bowed her head and curtsied, feeling the warm glow of Frigga's smile.

"I-I cannot express my gratitude, my king." She said, her heart trembling in supressed joy.

"All I ask is that you continue to protect the realm from those who would do it harm. The announcement will be made public before the feast, until then, I bid you a steady recovery." Odin said. Seren straightened up and left with a broad smile, the second the doors were closed she spun on the spot and grinned from ear to ear in overwhelming happiness. Practically jumping with joy, she giggled like a little girl in blissful elation. The guards glanced at each other as the huntress rushed off through the halls of her beloved Asgard, choosing to keep her news a secret until the feast.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Seren was glowing with joy as she knelt before the almighty Odin, surrounded by her friends and members of the court. The room was decked in her banner of blue and silver, her stars danced around the hall. She was dressed in a spectacular gown of dusky purple, gold and deep pink, the colours of sunset, her hair entwined with golden threads and tiny braids.

"Lady Seren, granddaughter of Nótt. For your many years of service, your dedication to your king and your loyalty to my kingdom its people… I name you the White Huntress of Asgard, you will train my archers, serve me as my bow and you will forever have a place in my home and at my table." His voice rang across the hall. Her friends looked at her bowed head in surprise, grinning widely at her flushed face, Loki's smile grew at her new title and the promise of her new residence. He was **most **pleased that she would not be flying across the vast universe, to a sanctuary where he was not welcome. Seren was now within his reach… at all times.

"I swear to serve for the protection of Asgard and its people, until the last star falls and the moons fade into the dawn. In the name of the great All-Father, the Goddess of Night and the nine realms… I make this vow to you." Seren said, her hand across her chest. Odin lifted his hand and she rose to her feet. She looked at her friends as the room echoed with applause, she laughed and grinned at them. Never had Seren ever felt more welcome or loved, her joyful light shone for all to see, she struggled to keep her tears at bay.

Night fell quickly and everyone started to head to the feast, Seren walked alongside her friends, who talked and jested amongst themselves. All eyes turned to a pair of craftsmen, who walked to Seren and knelt at her feet, they were carrying a rather large golden case. She looked at her friends in surprise, but they nodded to the case, grinning from ear to ear. She slowly reached out and opened the box, her heart leaping as she saw the contents.

On a pillow of black velvet was an ivory longbow. Carved with swirling patterns and adorned with gold and silver inlay, she carefully picked it up.

"That bow is carved from the bones of the beast you slew." She looked up the craftsmen. "It has been enchanted with powerful magic, your arrows will not miss, even in the strongest of winds." She turned to her friends and clutched the white bow to her chest. It was a treasure among treasures, given to atone for past sins and to welcome her to the court.

"I-I don't know what to say!" She beamed at them. Fandral hugged her shoulders and grinned.

"It is a gift, as your last one fell with that wretched king!" He said.

"Thank you, this… I…" Seren's light grew around her, her friends smiled. "Thank you… so much. For everything that you have done for me…" Volstagg clapped her on the shoulders and she put the bow back in the case.

"You are most welcome, now then, let us keep moving, the food is getting cold!" They chuckled and continued on their way and Seren looked over her shoulder at the two princes who were trailing near the back. She caught Loki's eye and she beamed at him, he returned the gesture.

Thor glanced at his brother's smile and leaned into him.

"She is a fine choice." Loki's eyes flickered to Thor's all-knowing smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. Thor chuckled and they looked at one another.

"I will admit, she is probably one of the last maidens I would have expected to see on your arm… but I think you suit one another well." The two brothers looked at Seren's back, eyes wandering to the curve of her hips in her purple silk dress. They cocked their head to the side in unison. "_Very_ well." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulders and the two of them continued to the feast, grinning at each other with brotherly affection.

It was a night of joy and song, music rang through the golden halls and the food was plentiful. They ate and laughed together, relishing in the wonderful, balmy summer night and the relief that the threat had passed. Seren got from her seat, feeling a little overwhelmed by the drink and heat she went to the balcony for some air. Her gown flowed behind her as she passed through the gold curtains; Seren looked over her shoulder to see her friends having a roaring time, she smiled and closed the drapes behind her.

Her obsidian eyes turned to the stars above her, looking up at the nebulas and the shimmer of her millions of brothers and sisters. Seren sighed and felt content, warm with the knowledge that she had a new place to call home.

"_**The view from Asgard is indeed one most spectacular…**_" She glanced to her side and saw a woman in a black cloak; the cloth was filled with a galaxy and moved in sync with the heavens. Seren turned her gaze back to the stars.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, grandmother? Come to give me what I rightly deserve?" Nótt laughed at her and Seren frowned.

Though the Goddess of Night usually appeared as a withered crone, the moons of Asgard were near full, so she appeared as a youthful maid of superb beauty. Her hair was long, fair and fell in waves against her cheeks, her eyes were as milky white as the moons and she had the body of a sensual adolescent girl. Her fingers, wrists, ears and throat were adorned with silver and gold, her pale skin held the same pearl-like sheen that Seren's did. She stood at least six-feet high, her body was long and slender, like a birch tree, and she towered over Seren with might and majesty.

"_**Your ambitions are great..**__**. But it will take more than this little accomplishment to prove your worth to me.**_" Seren turned to her and glared at her grandmother's mocking smile.

"Have I not suffered enough? Are my grand victories unworthy in your eyes?" Nótt picked at her claw-like fingernails.

"_**A few drops of alien blood? You call that a victory?**_" She sighed. Seren's eyes darkened with anger.

"I defeated a savage, cruel king! I exterminated his people!"

"_**A petty king from a lesser world… no better than putting down a rabid dog.**_" Seren frowned at her jeering grandmother; everything she did was so insignificant to her.

"I almost _died_…" She hissed. Nótt's milky gaze narrowed at her, staring straight into her and ripping her soul apart.

"_**You are but one star in a sky of trillions… your replacement has already been stationed at the camp! I dispatched him the moment I heard of your fall.**_" Seren scowled and clenched her fist, her light flickering in anger.

"I am the White Huntress of Asgard! I deserve** respect**!" She snarled, hushing her voice from the celebrations behind them. Nótt clapped her hands sarcastically, her lips in a coy smile.

"_**Less than a day after receiving that diminutive little title and you already declare it with such pride!**_" She felt like smacking the ancient witch across the face, but she stayed her hand and looked at her in seething frustration. "_**But I can see it in your eyes… that hunger… that desire.**_" Seren watched as the Goddess of Night advanced on her, her cloak rippling around her like smoke. "_**You have tasted of that forbidden fruit, the pleasure of malice. The fire within you melting at that cage that shields your light…**_" She said softly, with one of her sharp fingernails under Seren's chin she forced her head up to look at her milky eyes. "_**How did you feel as that hair and blood clung to you? Your light shining in heartless malevolence, the bestial craving stirring in your soul?**_" Seren twisted her head away and her grandmother dropped her hand.

"I will not fall prey to that barbarism. I am better than that. My fire is perfectly contained, grandmother… I'm not as weak as you think me to be…" She said quietly, her arms crossed over her chest. Nótt blinked at her and smiled cruelly, her eyes flickering to her bandaged arm.

"_**Of course you are… and those jewels upon your coveted crown will bleed over your ivory face, running over your eyes to stain your vision, dripping in your mouth so you may taste of the innocence lost.**_" Seren kept her face calm, unfazed by her grandmother's taunts. "_**You will bite, claw and howl until you have achieved your objective… my little **__**Hv**__**í**__**tr Valdyr.**_" She sighed at the pet name and Nótt grinned at her. "_**You have my attention… that alone should be for you.**_" Seren smiled at her, letting Nótt run her black nails down her hair in affection.

"I will get what I deserve, Goddess of Night, but only on my own merits!" Nótt laughed, but it was a laugh that crackled with age and hinted at the witch beneath her youthful shell.

"_**I would not expect it any other way…**_" She stepped away and drew her cloak around her, her eyes flickering like the moon. "_**The stars are watching… the night is hungry…**_" With those words, the Goddess of Night arched her back and with the crack of a whip, burst into a cluster of black feathers, starlight and smoke. Seren bowed her head in respect; she never liked speaking to Nótt, but was a necessary step in achieving her dream.

With a clear head and satisfaction in gaining recognition from the ancient witch of eternal night, Seren entered the room again to see Thor and Loki moving towards her.

"My princes! Lovely to see you!" She picked up her skirts and walked over to meet them. Thor smiled at her and took her by the shoulder.

"We have a gift for you, a token from our mother, but we would rather that it be given in privacy." He said. Seren was surprised and looked at their grinning faces.

"Of course, lead the way." They did just that and Thor took Seren's arm, Loki standing close by her side, the three of them walked away from the festivities.

When they reached an abandoned room, they entered and saw Frigga waiting for them. Seren bowed her head in respect to the queen and went to sit between the princes. Frigga looked as glorious as the sun, her golden hair in soft waves and dressed in a gown of shimmering green and blue. Whenever Seren saw her, she was always breathtakingly radiant, a true queen of Asgard.

"It is a token of our affections, consider it as a welcoming gift." Frigga said, pushing a small golden box towards her. Seren took the box and undid the silver ribbon around it; she opened it and grinned in delight. In the box was a pair of pointed earrings, black, but tipped with gold and shaped like shards of stone. "Wear them as a sign of your prowess, for they are carved from the horn of Jolvir of the Parlavix and forged from his melted crown." Frigga said, smiling at Seren's face that was filled with joy.

"They're exquisite, your majesty… thank you!" She took out her old ones and slipped the trinkets in her ears, they flashed like her obsidian eyes and the princes smiled at her. Loki's fingers brushed hers discretely and she grinned at him. The queen noticed this and smiled softly at their quiet affection.

"I was surprised that your grandmother paid you a visit." Frigga continued. Seren and the princes looked up in surprise. "Did she have anything important to say?" Seren knew that Nótt wasn't too welcome in Asgard, so they had every right to ask questions about the nature of her visits.

"Nothing of interest, just making sure that I was behaving myself in the company of royalty." She said, a twist in her stomach at the lie, after receiving such a touching gift. Frigga was happy with this and nodded.

"I am sorry if it was a rather abrupt question, it has been many, many millennia since we have last seen her. The next time she does decide to visit you, please let us know…" She said, but Seren understood her hidden tone.

The princes excused themselves with Seren and the three of them left the room, Thor turned to the others.

"If you will excuse me, my father wished to speak with me in his chambers. I am sure that you will be able to find your way back to the dining hall." Thor said.

"Of course, we will see you later." Loki said, smiling at his brother in silent thanks. Seren waved goodbye as Thor left them alone, the second he was out of sight Loki grabbed her wrist and they ran to the lounge of the Warriors Three.

Since the celebrations were being held in the dining chambers, there would be no one to interrupt them there.


	20. Chapter XX: Back in the Darkness

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **So this is the twentieth chapter of this little story, honestly wasn't sure I would get this far, but it is all thanks to the love and support from my wonderful fans that Loki and Seren have made it this far! So sit back, relax, pour some mead and enjoy this... delicious little chapter :3

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains sexually explicit content!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

_**Chapter XX: Back in the Darkness**_

Seren grinned as Loki kicked the door shut with his boot and she walked towards the edge of the balcony, the golden curtains swaying softly in the breeze.

"So… _White Huntress of Asgard_…it appears that you will be staying with us for quite some time…" He said quietly, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Seren smiled and rested against his chest, her arms lay across his and she looked at the gleaming lights of the city.

"I suppose… thought I could always go back to grandmother's citadel if you _really _want me to go." She said playfully. Loki chuckled and his hand crept across her chest to her shoulder, locking her in place against him.

"I'm not letting you slip away that easily…" He purred in her ear, Seren flushed as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

Never in a thousand upon a thousand centuries would she have seen herself like this, a powerful position in Asgard, the attention of the Goddess of Night and a man whispering sweet nothings to her on a palace balcony. It was surprising enough that the man was the God of Mischief, the one person that infuriated her the most, that she had despised above all others, yet he was the one with his arms around her. Whether it was his charm, his sensual touch or his cold, handsome features that had her enamoured, she did not know… all that Seren cared about was how much she was enjoying his company; Loki spirited away her first kiss and made her heart burn with a fire she had never felt. For when he looked at her… his beautiful emerald eyes were for her, and her alone.

Loki took her hand in his and he led her inside, he gestured for her to sit.

"Drink, my lady?"

"Yes, thank you." She brushed off her dress and sat down on the black leather lounge, she lifted up her sleeve and saw the thin bandage on her left arm. It had been a few days of rest and medicine, but her arm had been completely restored and she was finally ready to undo the bandages. Loki returned with wine and goblets, his eyes turning to her arm. "It's felt like a century, but I can finally take this damn thing off." She said as she rolled up her sleeve and undid the knot on her upper arm. Loki sat next to her and took her bandaged hand; she looked at him in surprise.

"Let me…" He said softly, his eyes flickering in the low light. Seren nodded and moved closer as he reached out and pinched the strip of white fabric between his fingers.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Loki slowly unwrapped the healed limb, his hands moving across her arm in tender strokes as new, white skin was revealed before his eyes. Like a snake shedding its skin, the bandage fell away and Seren shivered a little as he traced the tiny scars left by Jolvir's fangs. His palms caressed the naked arm, trailing down to look at her slender, delicate wrist and fingers.

"I was afraid that I would never use this arm again." Loki looked up at her smirk. "I had been **very** tempted to have it removed… but the thought of living in the shadow of my grander self was more unbearable than the pain of the poison." She smiled at him as he tugged on her arm and drew her in. He placed a kiss on her brow, closing his eyes and lingering before drawing back with a sigh.

"Let us not speak anymore on this grim topic. We came here for pleasure, not sorrow." He said. Seren nodded and watched as he uncorked the wine.

Loki raised an eyebrow and poured a little in one of the goblets, he lifted it to his lips.

"Hey! You-" He took her chin and kissed her, Seren's eyes shot open as the wine passed from his mouth to hers. His thumb stroked her jaw as a few scarlet drops escaped and rolled down her chin; heat flooded her face as their lips slowly moved against each other. Her hands rested on his shoulders as the warmth of the wine danced between them, his hand stroked her healed arm and Seren felt the rush of the alcohol swim through her. The taste of Loki's cold lips and the warmth of the wine filled her mind with mist, eyes closed as their lips danced against one another. She wrapped her arms around him and a few drops slipped down onto her white breasts; the wine had whetted her appetite for more… carnal cravings.

Loki slowly pulled away, their lips still wet from the drink and he stroked her flushed cheek with one of his fingers.

"I trust the bouquet is to your liking?" He said with a sly smirk. Seren grinned and her dark eyes flashed in euphoric delight.

"Very much so." She said, pouring more for them and smiling as she settled back on the couch.

Loki reclined against the rich leather and Seren rested her back to his chest, the two of them drinking in peace and enjoying the silence of the room. They could barely hear the music of the celebrations; instead they listened to the rustle of the drapes and the sigh of the wind. The warm evening breeze drifted through the curtains and the air was laced with the scent of wine and Seren's musky perfume. His chest arched with steady breaths and his eyes traced the curve of her dress and the gleam of her hair and skin in the moonlight, the gentle movement of her shoulders as she sighed in relaxation.

Loki finished his wine and shifted in his seat, Seren moved to give him some space. He reached over and his smiling lips floated above her shoulder as he set down his empty goblet, Seren still had a few drops left in hers. Loki's hand swept along her arm, feeling the richness of the silk and the muscle that lay beneath. His fingertips tracing the golden neckline of her dress, barely resting on the edge of her shoulders and it revealed the dip of her breasts and her arched collarbone. Seren's skin erupted with goose bumps at his touch along her sensitive skin, feeling his hypnotic eyes stripping her to her core. Loki ran his slender fingers through her hair, smiling at the tiny braids that were entwined with gold. Seren flinched as Loki brushed her hair aside to reveal the lacing of her dress; she shifted to look at him.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you." He said, chuckling under his breath. She shook her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's not that."

"Then what makes you shudder so deeply?" He asked softly; but he caught her eye and saw her looking at her back, where her scars were. Loki blinked and moved in closer, one leg rested by her hip and the other dangling off the lounge. His knuckle gently ran down the back of her neck, she smiled as she felt his breath on her shoulder. "You need not worry about them…" Loki pressed his lips to her ear and his fingers curled around the golden laces along her spine. "Scars do not blemish skin as light as yours…" He whispered to her, his hand sneaking around her waist to pull her in so she was sitting between his open legs. "_Seren_…" He purred in her ear, she flushed. "You are the fairest woman that I have ever seen…" Seren's grip relaxed around her goblet as Loki slowly unlaced the back of her dress, his emerald eyes watching the arch of her shoulder blades and the scars that writhed like snakes along her skin. He loosened her dress and she sighed as his lips met the curve of her neck, her cheeks darkened. "And you have the softest skin that I have ever tasted-" Loki suddenly bit her neck and Seren closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, her grip slackened.

Her goblet fell on her discarded bandages, staining the white cloth with wine.

With a small tug, her dress slipped to reveal the curve of the top of her breasts. Loki's hand crept up her arm to her neck, letting her fall into it as he devoured her. He relished in the soft resistance of her tense shoulders as he stained her white skin with his lustful kiss, her breath ragged with a thousand years of repressed virginal desire.

Seren's eyes were locked tight as she rested her hand on his knee. Loki grinned into her neck as he ran his fingertips along her collarbone, massaging the tense flesh of her arm as he ran down to grasp her other hand. Their fingers entwined as he brought her knuckles to his lips and Seren ran her fingertips down his arched cheekbones, coaxing his cheek against hers. Loki's hand ran down the pulsing vein along her neck, feeling the rush of her warm, gentle heart.

"Now then… let's see what that silver tongue of yours can do…" She whispered to him.

"Oh my dear Seren … my tongue holds many, _many _talents." Their lips met in a heated kiss and the two of them groaned with desire, her grip tightened on his knee as his skilful hand dropped to her hip. Seren felt his hand slip down between her legs, his fingers brushing at the warmth between her thighs through her dress. She did not refuse his advances. Savouring in this new unearthing, Loki pressed the arch of his hand hard between her legs. Seren moaned as he stroked the rich cloth with tender, deep caresses; his sensual touch igniting a fire within her core.

They were burning alive in that darkness, the both of them despicable and proud. Despite their ill beginnings, Loki and Seren knew in their little black hearts that their chemistry was too dangerous to ignore… they were adversaries that had fought for so long and it was refreshing to release this hostility in more… _delicious_ ways…

Their deep, aching kiss continued as she arched her back into him, her hips grinding against his and he tried to hold back a groan but failed. Seren relished that sound and her nails dragged harder into his knee and travelled slowly up his leg. His fingertips tickled the rise of her ankle, travelling up the rest of her leg. His hand touched the curve of her calf; his palm sweeping up her silky skin as their tongues entwined in a wine-laced waltz.

With a sly smile his hand slithered beneath the folds of her dress, Seren trembled as his hand moved with silent precision along her naked thighs. His palm massaged at her tense legs, her cheeks flushed as she felt desire pool in her maidenhood. As his fingertips trailed lazily along the quivering flesh, she let out a very un-Seren-like whimper. Loki grinned as she tensed in embarrassment, their lips parted and eyes flashed at each other in the dark.

"I never though that you were capable of such amusing little noises…" He chuckled. "Seren, you continue to surprise me." She smirked and her hand ran up the inside of his leather-clad thigh. Loki gritted his teeth and pressed his hips firmly against hers. She chuckled at his reaction, loving every second of his supressed hunger for her.

"This shining night is full of surprises, my dear Loki." Her delicate fingers stroked his thigh and his emerald eyes flashed in lustful desire. "Oh, I have **long **desired to see you in such discomfort… " She purred with a smile, her fingernails gripping his leg tightly. "Apparently as much as you have longed for my… _affectionate_ touch."

With these words of seduction, Loki's hand moved faster towards its goal.

His breath danced along her neck as his other hand wrenched down the front of her dress, making her gasp at this sudden exposure. She slipped her arms out of the cloth and a soft light rippled through her skin, making her shimmer in that pitch black room, and if only for a moment… he could see the flush on her cheeks and her half closed eyes. Seren moaned as she felt the warm air on her naked breasts, his hand creeping up to caress the unveiled flesh. Her arm arched around to run her white fingers through his black hair, making him assault her neck and shoulders with more intensity. Loki's slender fingers teased at the tender flesh of her nipples, like petite, pink rosebuds that sprang to meet his sensual touch. Her breasts were small, but rounded and perfectly filled his palm as he tenderly caressed her.

Seren's dark eyes shot open as his fingertips beneath her dress found her most precious gift; covered by a flimsy piece of cloth, his middle finger slid down the curve of her blossom and felt the moisture of her aching lust.

"Ah… L-_Loki_…" She groaned, her hand reaching further up his leg and she practically tore the leather apart with her nails. At the soft call of his name, Loki's hips ground hard against hers and she flushed at the feeling of his own constrained arousals against her.

"Shh… I've got you…" He purred in her ear, his tongue stroked the shell of her ear as he cupped the heat between her thighs, her head rolled back as his caresses became all the more extreme. "I've got you…" His fingers spread her legs and his hand brushed the fine hair beneath the cloth, reaching for the dark depth of her shuddering virtue. Seren's mind raced as she reached behind her, Loki's other hand leaving her breast to guide her searching fingers. With a flick of his wrist, he felt the slick flesh of her maidenhood between her legs and a shiver raced down her spine. His thumb rubbed against her gleaming pearl and his fingertips spread her petals, her head hung as her soft sighs made her hair flinch by her cheek. Seren's hand brushed the swell at his groin and his fingers interlaced with hers as he slipped their hands into the tight leather.

They moaned in unison as they both made contact with warm flesh, Loki slipped deep within her precious flower and her hand was filled with his hard, pulsing shaft. Nectar coated his finger and her walls were clenched around him, Loki chuckled at her ragged breaths and blushing cheek.

"My, my, my… you truly _are_ a virgin…" He muttered darkly, kissing her neck and her black earring brushed against his lips. She was so tight around a single finger; Loki was baffled at how she would be able to cope with a man inside her. Seren smirked and caressed the sensitive flesh in her hand, he hissed and rested his mouth on her shoulder.

"Do not mock me, my dear prince…" Her grip tightened and a shudder ran through his body. "I may be untouched, but that does not mean I'm naïve..." Seren's hand stroked him in tender, loving caresses and his own hand twisted between her legs. Pumping her with his finger, his other hand returned to her breasts and she sighed as his lips stroked from her ear to her shoulder. Loki felt both dominant and powerless; the arrogant huntress was melting under his caresses. Yet he was clenching his eyes shut at her delicate, teasing touches.

They sat in the dark; their eyes closed and wine on their breath as they continued their loving administrations. Loki slipped a second finger in and she writhed as she felt her walls spread for him, blood flowing to her pulsing clit as he pinched it between his knuckles. He felt sweat along his brow as his lover slowed her pace, torturing him with teasing strokes.

"Seren… faster… _damn you_…" He growled softly, grinding his hips hard against her palm. Seren complied and he released a pleased groan, the two of them panting softly with lustful breaths. She felt like her body was on fire, his fingers were quick and forceful within her, making her toes curl in her silk slippers.

Footsteps…

The two of them snapped their heads to the door as they heard two people talking and the door groaned open. Loki yanked her hair and slammed her down against him, she opened her mouth to cry out in pain but he muffled her with his clean hand. Volstagg and Sif entered the room and looked around the darkness.

"Seren? Are you in here?" Volstagg called. Loki and Seren froze against the leather lounge, their hands still firmly locked on each other. She was lying on top of him and he blew some of her hair out of his face, her breasts still exposed to the evening air.

"We've looked everywhere for her, but let's get some lights on in here…" The two lovers heard the crackle of a candlewick being ignited. "Do you think she's hiding from us? She just disappeared after the feast." Sif asked.

"I'm not sure, I think she was feeling a little unwell after her recovery…" Volstagg said with a shrug. Loki didn't dare move his hand from Seren's mouth, so with his other hand he flicked his wrist and conjured an illusion of himself on the balcony. She shivered at the movement between her legs… and a wicked, cunning grin grew across Loki's face.

He slipped one of his fingers between her lips and continued to pump his fingers into her flower, Seren's eyes widened in shock. The illusion walked towards Volstagg and Sif, smiling at them.

"My friends! Can I help you with something?" The fake Loki asked. The other two smiled at him and waited for Loki to meet them at the back of the room.

Seren writhed against him as she bit down on his finger to supress a moan, the quiver of being seconds away from discovery made it all the more exhilarating; her desires dripping down his slender fingers with heightened eroticism. Loki bit down on his lip as he felt her shiver on top of him, her hips above his and her hand still clutching his manhood. Seren ran the tip of her tongue along his finger with a sinister spark in her eye.

Two could play at that game…

Her grip tightened on him and Loki closed his eyes, gnawing at his lip as she ground her hips against his and continued to pleasure him.

"We've been looking for Seren, she's not at the feast and we checked her chambers. Have you seen her?" Sif asked.

Seren sighed quietly as his fingers swirled deeper into her quivering petals.

"I can't say that I have, but I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Loki smirked.

Hair clung to his brow as Seren's hand moved in deeper, stronger strokes; he winced beneath her and his teeth ripped at his lip.

"Well, if you do see her, make sure that she comes and finds us. We'll be back in the dining hall." Volstagg said. Sif didn't like the look of Loki's all-knowing grin.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure she comes."

A third finger slipped in and Seren writhed in his grip, her nails digging into his manhood and Loki's lip started to ache as he supressed another moan.

"You've been getting along with Seren quite well, have you not?" Sif asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The false prince smiled at her.

Seren bit down harder as his thumb brushed her slick pearl, her back arching in ecstasy. She felt her legs almost give out as she felt stars burst behind her eyes; she was fighting against the floodgates, holding back her climax.

"We are speaking to one another without ending in a fight… if that is what you are referring to?"

Loki's mind was straining to keep clear, he was almost at his peak and Seren's hand was relentlessly cruel.

"I suppose, I just do not like the way you look at her. I can tell that she doesn't like you after the way you've treated her during her stay." Sif sighed, Volstagg rolled his eyes and the illusion grinned at her, his eyes flashing.

Seren's body ached as Loki's hand slowed down to an agonising pace, shivers ran through her and she gave him the same slow torture. Her fingers teased his pulsing flesh and a few drops wept from his manhood and slicked her fingertips…neither one of them could last much longer.

"I'll make **sure** that she gets the treatment she deserves." Loki said with a smirk. Sif frowned and reluctantly left with Volstagg, the doors slowly closed.

Blood trickled down Loki's lip as he shuddered with a deep groan of pleasure, Seren's hand was coated with his seed and his body relaxed, just as with a final twist of his fingers and a pinch of his knuckles Seren bit down hard and a few drops of blood fell onto her white lips as her honey flooded his fingertips, she felt the blinding light fade and a gentle sigh left her pale lips.

The two of them panted in relief and lay there for a moment, their minds reeling with the rush of the scene that had passed, quivering slightly with the aftermath of their intense orgasms. Seren chuckled softly as she carefully withdrew her sticky hand and Loki slipped his fingers from her moist undergarments. He laughed as he sat up and adjusted his pants, she slipped to the floor, picking up her discarded bandages and wiping her hand on them.

"That was… interesting…" She said, unable to keep the redness of her cheeks at bay.

"A most exhilarating encounter indeed…" Loki grinned at their ragged breathing and glanced at the strings of her release between his fingers, as white as the rest of her and with a strangely opalescent sheen. "We'll have to try this again some time." She flushed as he licked his fingers clean with a sly smile, savouring the taste of her honey before wiping the rest away with the bandages. Loki threw the bandages to the corner of the room, knowing that servants would clean up the mess without question. He helped Seren to her feet and her dress was still open, she smiled up at him coquettishly. With their hands still together, she slipped her fingers between his and slowly walked towards him.

"Perhaps next time… we could meet in a place with no interruptions?" Her silky, soft voice rang through the air. "I would _hate_ for someone to spoil the gift I want to give you…" Seren knew **exactly** what she wanted… and she had waited _far_ to long for such fulfilment. Loki's eyes glanced down at her bare breasts and he looked back at her black eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"May I ask what this 'gift' entails?" Seren chuckled at him and her eyes flashed in the dark, her earrings gleaming in the moonlight behind her, her ivory hair haloed around her.

"A token of my affections… that only _one_ can_ ever _claim."

Loki's eyes turned brilliant green at her words and his arm seized her waist, her naked chest against the rich cloth of his tunic. Seren ran her slender finders through his silky hair and brought his head down to rest against hers; their eyes closed and their noses brushed against each other with a tender smile between them. His other hand caressed the curve of her ribs and snaked between her breasts to rest against her collarbone, his fingers spreading and drinking in every inch of exposed flesh he touched.

"It would be an honour, my _lovely_ Seren…" Loki said, planting a deep kiss on the red marks along her neck. "To take your most valued of all maidenly treasures." He purred against her ear, gripping her waist tightly and pulling her hard against him. Seren grinned and ran her nails along the back of his head, rustling his dark hair and pressed her lips to his ear. A few drops of his blood still clung to her tastebuds as she sighed in passion.

"I will bequeath myself to you… on one condition…" She whispered. Seren slowly ran the tip of her tongue against his ear lobe, sending a shiver down his spine. "You take me… as **raw**... and as **passionate**… as your majesty can muster." Loki's emerald eyes flashed with hedonistic lust and he pulled her away, only to have his lips come crashing down on her. Seren moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips twisted with wine, nectar… and blood.

If Loki and Seren had their way, they would have fallen to the floor and consummated on the balcony, but they knew that the others were looking for them. Their lips parted and they looked at one another, his hands slowly caressing her naked back and she stroked his delicate cheekbones, smiling at one another. Though they said nothing and did not intend to, they knew in their hearts that this was not just a fleeting affair.

Loki turned her around and she held up her dress, his fingers making quick work of the laces and Seren smirked at the thought of how many maidens he had had the chance to practice on. He brushed her hair back in place, running his fingertips down her ivory tresses and she turned and smiled at him.

"Do I look reasonably presentable?" She asked, brushing off her skirt and tucking some hair behind her ear. Loki smiled and brushed the curl of his finger down her cheek to her chin, tilting her head to look at him. Her lips parted in surprise as he moved towards her, his thumb brushing over the mole above her cupid's bow.

"You look _perfect_." He kissed her brow tenderly and their fingers entwined, a flicker of light running across her skin. The two of them rushed out of the room together, to spend the rest of the evening with their friends and to celebrate in Seren's welcoming to Asgard nobility. It was the greatest night of her life; she had fulfilled nearly every dream that she had ever had. Love from a king and queen, respect from soldiers, affection from wonderful friends, and lust from a like-minded lover.


	21. Chapter XXI: Entwined

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **By far the longest chapter, and every single word of it is for you, my beloved reader. I had never expected this story to be this successful and there are no words to describe my gratitude to each and every person who has read, commented, subscribed and favourited my work. This has meant so, so much to me and the amount of love that has been show has been overwhelming and astounding! Thank you all, so, so, SO much! I sincerely hope that you like this last chapter, I certainly had fun writing it :D

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains sexually explicit content!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

One line in this chapter is (C) Sally Gardner

* * *

_**Chapter XXI: Entwined**_

Seren was in the library; her hair brushed around one shoulder and her eyes focussed on the book in front of her. Though her face was placid, she could not help but feel her heart flutter in her chest, Loki was coming for her… but she did not know when or by what means. Their promise had been lingering in her mind for hours, the promise of meeting lips, entwined flesh and rapture for the prince and the huntress. The sun had set a few hours ago, and she knew that it would not be too long before he found her little hiding spot.

His green eyes flashed as he entered the library, he had made sure that the others were occupied so that they would not seek either of them out. There was no way that he would allow **anyone** to disrupt them tonight without dire consequences. Loki combed some stray hair off his face as he started to look for her, the tall shelves akin to mighty trees… and Seren was the untameable beast he coveted.

She rose from her golden lounge and went to put her book back; her silver dress flickered like the moons high above Asgard and a slight smile on her lips. Seren arched her shoulders and wove her way amongst the shelves, her skirt flowing at her ankles as she slipped the book back onto the shelf and glanced behind her. She knew he was following her, so she decided to let the prince have his fun. Slowly she made her way through the shelves, running her hand along the dark wood and she could feel his eyes on her as his footsteps bled into hers. Quickly turning a corner, she picked up her pace as she flew up a set of stairs and slipped behind one of the shelves. Seren's hair flashed around her as she looked over her shoulder, a sly smile as she caught a glimpse of green and black. Narrowly avoiding bumping into an elderly scholar, she muttered an apology and the old man grumbled and went on his way. Seren walked down the middle of the shelves, the library was quiet and still, the darkness held at bay by soft golden light from lamps. Her head held high and proud, but a subtle smile on her lips as she brushed some stray locks from her face. Green eyes watched as her fingertips brushed the gold and black by her ear, her white hair tickling the curve of her neck.

A hand shot out and Seren was yanked into the darkness between two shelves, her wrists held above her head. She laughed in surprise as Loki looked down at her, grinning with mirth and his thumb stroked the inside of her wrist. His eyes half-closed as he looked at his capture.

"Where have you been hiding yourself, my dear Seren?" He asked.

"In a place… where I know only _you_ will find me…" She whispered, looking into his gleaming eyes. Loki smiled softly and rested his brow to hers, they closed their eyes and his fingers entwined with hers and held her tightly against the bookshelves by her head.

"Now I have discovered you…" He leaned in and his lips ran along her neck, his grip tightened. "And I have trapped you…" Seren's lips parted with a sigh as his mouth hovered over the arch of her collarbone to the curve of her breasts. "And soon… I will devour you…" She chuckled as Loki planted a light kiss on the top of her breast and rose up to meet her lips in a full, passionate kiss. Seren's hands were freed and she cupped his slender cheekbones, tracing their curve as their kiss broke and their noses brushed with a shared grin.

"Unless you let your guard down." Seren gripped his leather-clad chest tightly and she pulled him towards her, brushing her lips against his. "Then the beast is the one who feeds!" Loki smiled as she ran her hands over his shoulders and looked into his emerald eyes. "He who is mad trusts in the tameness of a _wolf_…" She whispered, her black eyes flashing at him with desire.

The God of Mischief smiled and took her hand in his, resting his head atop hers and combing her silky hair. His eyes looked down at her comfortable face, he pressed his mouth to her brow.

"I believe that we should retire for the evening." He muttered, Seren grinned at his words. Loki leaned in and his lips brushed her ear, cupping her chin between his fingers. "We should not be seen entering together, not yet… " Seren nodded in agreement "I will be in my chambers… anxiously awaiting you…" He said, barely above a whisper and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. Loki turned on his heel and left her in the darkness of the shelves, she watched as he walked away with his head held high, smiling to herself. She brushed her hair over her shoulders and walked in the opposite direction, her skin aglow and a dark gleam in her eyes.

Seren made her way down the vast hallways of Asgard, choosing to wait a few minutes before casually walking to Loki's room. She moved silently among the golden halls, the only sound came from the rustle of her dress and the soft tap of her shoes. The guards glanced at her as she stopped in front of the prince's chambers; Seren checked the coast was clear before slipping inside. Her heart was filled with the rush of excitement and nervousness as she slowly closed the door behind her and looked around.

"Lady Seren." She turned at the call of her name and saw Loki by the fireplace, on a black leather armchair and looking up at her with a sly smile.

"Prince Loki…" She curtsied to him "Good evening." He beckoned her forward with a curl of his finger; she smiled at him and slowly walked towards him. Loki's emerald eyes flickered in the light of the fireplace, his gaze tracing the softness of her waist, the rise of her breasts, the curve of her collarbone, to finally meet her dark gaze that held a sensual gleam.

"I can see in your eyes… you have imagined this scene before…" She said softly, a smirk on her lips.

"Perhaps…" Loki chuckled and stood up to meet her, their bodies almost touching and their eyes half closed at one another.

"But I must ask…" She sighed softly against his lips. "Do those dreams pale in comparison to my own living, breathing… **aching** flesh?" Loki smirked and his hand ran from her hair down to her neck, cupping her throat and bringing a soft blush across her face.

"Oh, very much so…" He said with a smile, seizing her lovely neck and bringing his lips to hers. Seren gripped his vest and kissed him back with equalled passion, Loki's fingertips curled around the silver threads at the back of her dress. Their lips parted as he brushed the hair off her shoulder to kiss the curve of her jaw. "When I saw you that night… in that dress of royal purple and diamonds in your hair," Seren's breath hitched as he tugged at the laces, she arched her shoulders as he bit down on her neck. "you entered alone, powerful and singular… shining with grace and majesty…" Loki's hands snatched the back of her dress and ripped it open, she gasped in surprise. Her back exposed to the warmth of the room, his fingertips traced the scars beneath the hanging laces along her spine. "I thought you were the most terrifyingly exquisite woman that I had ever seen…" Seren smiled and felt her heart ache at his words.

"Loki…" She sighed as his kisses became deeper and his hands tugged at her dress.

With a wicked grin, she gripped his shoulders and buckled her legs. The two came crashing down onto the black fur rug, his hands landed by either side of her head and her arms around his shoulders. Seren grinned at his surprised face, but his expression faded to one of lustful amusement.

"You really _do_ know how to make a maiden swoon." She purred. Loki grinned at her and crushed his lips to hers, she groaned in pleasure as her fingers knotted in his hair and her leg arched against his hips. His hand ran along her waist, feeling the rich fabric and the swell of her breasts, she moaned as he ground his hips into hers and she felt her body ache for more. Loki's hand gripped the rug as she entwined one of her legs with his, her white flesh gleaming like satin as it rose from the folds of her silver dress. His lips slowly parted from hers and their eyes opened.

"So you have never laid with a man…" He smirked "Or woman before?" Seren laughed and ran her hands through her hair, pulling her long white locks around her so they fell around her head like rays of light.

"Does my virtue take you _that much_ by surprise?" She smiled, brushing her fingertips along his cheek as he looked down on her. Smiling softly, she looked into his emerald eyes with sincerity, tracing his fine lips with her thumb. "I was saving myself for one whom would look upon me with such kindness, such adoration for me and all that I am… that I would give my maidenhood unto him and never regret a single moment of our affections." He was surprised at her honesty; she was a woman who truly cared for him, willing to give up her precious chastity to him. Loki had been with many maidens, even taking a casual mistress from time to time; yet Seren was the first who he wanted to lavish with royal splendours, the one he wanted to charm scarlet upon her skin, the one he wanted on his arm as he sat upon his golden throne.

His lips lightly touched hers as his hand swept along her waist, Seren closed her eyes as his hand stroked her naked thigh. Loki leaned down and she felt his cool breath along her slender neck.

"Tell me Seren… when your desires threatened to drown you…" He muttered against her ear. "What did you do?" Seren turned red and shuddered as his hand massaged the flesh of her pale leg.

"I… subdued them… ah…myself…" She moaned as his hand reached between her legs, brushing his palm along her inner thigh. Loki leaned in close to her ear, a sly, cruel smile on his face.

"_Show me_…"

Seren's eyes shot open and her face flooded with heat, Loki's hand retreated from between her legs and he lifted himself from her. She smiled softly and watched him slip from her arms; she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, all too happy to indulge in his illicit request. Loki sat on his black leather lounge, watching as she slowly ran her hands over her semi-exposed breasts. His curled finger rested against his lips while he watched her white hands stroke the rich cloth of her dress, running her nails over her neck and shoulders before one hand started to travel down her body. She slid her feet out of her silver and black slippers, allowing her toes to sink into the black fug rug she lay across. Seren slowly ran her fingers up her exposed leg, his emerald eyes on her body, watching her arching chest, her clenched toes, her parted lips… his gaze made her all the more… _excited_.

With a slip of her fingers, her hand disappeared under her skirt and the other ran across her collarbone with a sigh of desire. The heat from the fire next to her drew a bead of sweat across her brow as her white fingers met her aching flower. Loki smiled as a shiver of light ran through her, her head fell to the side to face him, but her eyes remained closed. She let out a small cry as her fingertips slipped into herself and she felt the slickness of her desires betwixt her thighs.

The prince watched in keen observation as Seren began to pleasure herself on the rug, a hand still running along her delicate neck and shoulders and her lips parted in soft, silent pants. He could feel the swell of his own arousals, but his narrowed gaze was fixed on the lovely creature before him. She started to grind her hips into her palm, her arm flexing with vigour as her fingers delved deeper into her aching chastity. Seren let out a moan and her back arched as her wet fingertips pinched her pearl. Her eyes were clenched shut; she didn't **dare** to open them, afraid of what would happen if she looked at the god she was thinking about.

Loki's eyebrow rose as her lips parted with an indulgent whimper, the pink of her hardened nipples teasing at the slipping neckline of her silvery dress. Seren felt colour flood her cheeks as her nails dug into her shoulder and she twisted her wrist between her legs, thrusting her hips onto her fingers. Nectar dripped down her hand as her chest heaved in soft, lustful breaths, her breasts practically falling from her dress. She was reaching her peak, her face tensed as her fingers moved faster and a groan of pleasure met his ears.

Loki knew it was time to step in.

She didn't hear him move, she didn't see him smile as his armour melted away by magic… but she** did** feel him remove her hand from between her legs. Seren sat up on her elbows to look at him, but he forced her back down, her rising climax aching to be released. He was changed into a simple set of matching black and green pants and shirt, trimmed with gold.

"Loki? What are you-"

Her eyes widened as he grasped the front of her dress and in one fluid motion, ripped it clean off. It fell across the room and Seren was left in only her silk, slightly askew, undergarments. Loki pinned her down and kissed her hard, Seren's naked chest arching to brush against his, her silvery desires clinging to her fingertips and dripping onto the black fur rug. She groaned as his hands gripped her wrists and held them down by her sides; he bit down lightly on her bottom lip and pulled away slowly. Loki smiled at her; his eyes gleaming with lust at the sight of her flushed cheeks. Her eyes still closed as she tried to steady her ragged breathing.

"Don't move…" He ordered her, Seren bit down on her lip as he slowly released her, her hands stayed by her hips. Loki looked down at her, resting one hand by her head and the other brushed her cheek. He moved back to look at her naked, natural state; her body gleamed under his calculating eyes. She was well toned and slim, a warrior's body. Her arms and legs were long and muscular, her shoulders broad and strong. Across her skin were a few scars, but unimportant compared to the perfect roundness of her breasts, her small pink nipples and the arch of her slender hips.

She was worth the pain, every cruel word, every glare of disdain; every fleeting touch was worth it for this moment with her powerless beneath him. Seren was a woman who challenged him, fascinated him; her anger was her beauty, a halo of wrath that had caught his eye; a lover both soft and cruel, of fire and light… and she filled Loki's heart with unyielding, unrelenting, unmerciful desire.

Seren opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, his lips parted as he drank in the sight of her unprotected flesh. She fought the urge to touch his face, to stroke the elegance of his features and comb his black, black hair.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to read his expression. Loki blinked and looked at her, smiling and tracing the curve of her cheek with his lips.

"You are **so **lovely, my dear Seren… as delicate as a doe, but with the ferocity of a wolf…" He chuckled softly. "I can't deny… that I have desired to see you so… exposed." He purred in her ear, running the tip of his tongue over her earlobe; the black and gold earring gleaming against her white hair.

"I-I… um…" She had little idea what to say in a moment so intimate, so raw. Never had she felt so vulnerable in her life, but she felt strangely at ease despite her helplessness. Seren flushed and her thighs met, trying to cover her moist undergarments, but Loki laughed at her.

"Relax Seren… enjoy this moment…" He grinned and brushed his thigh against her dripping flower, she shuddered and closed her eyes. "Since I won't be this gentle when I take you to my bed." She smiled as his lips met her trembling jugular, planting deep kisses as his hand came up to caress her breast. Loki's mouth crept down her body, breathing her in as his lips trailed between her breasts, fingertips teasing at the delicate flesh of her nipples. Seren moaned as he took her breast in his palm, his lips devouring every inch of her ivory skin that seemed to turn to gold in the firelight. Flinching a little at the coldness of his mouth on her nipple, his tongue circling around the tender bud, she trembled in aching desire. Loki teased at her breasts, caressing, kneading, kissing the white peaks, as pale as mountaintops and slightly gleaming with sweat. The fire glimmered at their side, casting their shadows across the room; the prince's hand sliding over her hip and she shuddered in anticipation.

His thumb hooked around the edge of her undergarments, a shiver took her as he slipped down the wet silk between her thighs. Black hair stroked her stomach as his kisses travelled over the arch of her ribs, tasting the subtle curves of her strong abdominals and pausing at each tiny scar he found. Loki's hands very gently spread her legs; she gripped the fur rug in embarrassment and her face turned from scarlet to deepest vermillion. Even the curls before him were as white as the rest of her, her maidenhood slick and aching for him. Loki took one final glance at the trembling Lady Seren… before his tongue descended to taste of her aching chalice.

A strangled cry rang from her throat and she clasped a hand over her mouth to smother it, Seren's eyes wide in surprise. His hands gripped her thighs tightly as his tongue teased her; prodding at her moist entrance and feeling the tremors of nerves run down her legs. She turned her head away and tried to hide another moan as his hands massaged her tense legs, the sensation beyond anything she had imagined. Seren had never know such euphoric pleasure, the feeling of her lover being so close to her, his kiss as merciless as the flickering tongue of a serpent.

Loki groaned and clenched his eyes tightly, running his strong hands over her calves to throw her legs over his shoulders. With a slight smirk, he leaned forward and spread her walls with his violating appendage. Seren arched her neck as a cry rang through the warm air, his tongue going further and further into her dripping, aching chastity.

"L-Loki… ah…." She moaned loudly, gripping onto the fur beneath her as he caressed her most sensitive of petals with his wicked tongue. Seren's feet lightly stroked his shoulders, encouraging him to taste of her silvery nectar. His tongue swirled between her thighs, allowing a few stray drops to trickle from his greedy lips. Loki's hands crept along her hips, running his nails over the soft flesh of her buttocks as he continued his intrusion.

She groaned with lust as the fire within her burned brighter and brighter, feeling the pounding ache within starting to consume her. His tongue holding more talents that she expected, stroking her core with such slow, tender caresses; making her back arch in agonising bliss. Seren cried out to the stars above as his teeth nibbled at her pulsing clit, before forcing his tongue deeper into her and his thumbs stroked the arches of her hipbone. She felt those stars burn behind her eyes, her fists clenched the rug and her knuckles turned white as her head tossed wildly in the throngs of passion.

"I-I can't… I… ah…" Her ivory legs arched in the air as he dug his nails into her skin, Seren's eyes flashed as it all became too much for the young virgin. She let out a sound, akin to a wounded beast, as she finally released and a supernova exploded through her veins.

Loki drank down every drop of her as Seren fell onto the black rug, trembling with relief. Fire trickling through her skin as nectar dripped from her chalice, he slowly retreated and looked up at the small smile on her face. Wiping his lips clean, he let her legs fall from his shoulders into a crumpled heap of limbs.

"I trust that you enjoyed that?" He chuckled, his hand running along her thigh with deep, relaxing strokes.

"Oh gods yes…" She said, running her fingers through her hair and grinning at the ceiling. A deep shudder ran through her and she sighed as Loki's fingertips tickled at her calf. "I h-have never felt so…" Her foot gently ran along his shoulder, tugging at his shirt.

"'So'… what?" He asked, watching her white toes run down his collarbone to the square of his chest.

With a mighty push, Seren knocked him across the room. Loki hit the wall with a smack and several piles of books came tumbling down, he straightened up against the golden wall and looked at her in frustration. There was a flash of white and Seren pounced on him, pinning him to the wall and pressing her naked body against him. His eyes widened at the flash of lust in her obsidian gaze; she leaned into his ear and smiled.

"I have never felt so…very… very… _**ravenous**_…" With that animalistic growl, she kissed him hard on the mouth and ran her nails down his chest. Loki groaned in pleasure as she yanked at his belt, ripping the leather clean off and her lips went to his neck. Seren ran her hand along her still-dripping blossom, wetting her fingertips. His eyes clenched shut as she bit down hard on his neck and shoved her hands into his pants, finding the pulsing ache of his desires.

"S-Seren!" He groaned as she started to pleasure him, planting kisses along his neck and shoulders. His hands tried to claw at the golden wall as her strokes were hard, slow and agonising. Loki clenched his teeth as she ran her nails over his manhood, her kisses travelled across his shoulders and turned into dark love bites. With his green eyes clenched shut, he surrendered to her forceful hands, unable to stop a loud, guttural moan ripping from his throat.

"Say how much you desire me…" She whispered to him, one hand leaving his pants to grasp his shirt. "How much you **ache** for me…" He chuckled as she ripped his shirt clean off and brushed her lips to his, continuing to massage his hard shaft.

"You can already feel my yearnings, you nasty little minx…" He said against her lips, clasping the back of her head and forcing his tongue down her throat. Seren groaned and their tongues battled for dominance, her caresses slowed and he thrust himself into her hands. His other hand raked his nails into her rump and she moaned and pressed her naked breasts against his chest. The two of them bubbling over with primal lust, barely able to control themselves in that barely lit room.

Loki felt himself reaching his peak, but he did not want to release himself just in her hands, he wanted to be completely enveloped in that maiden of midnight splendours. He gripped her hair and pulled her back, strings of her nectar joined their lips.

"What's wrong?" She purred, leaning in to run her tongue along the shell of his ear. Loki hissed and took her wrist, ripping her hands from his manhood, Seren looked up in surprise but he grinned at her.

"Absolutely nothing." His hand clasped her throat and he pushed away from the wall, forcing her to move back. "But I want something different from you, my dear Seren…" She smiled softly and flushed as she realised his intentions. "All I want is to make you scream… so that the Nine Realms will hear my name across the stars and all of Asgard will hear our union." Loki growled at her, stroking her throat with his thumb. Seren's knees hit the edge of his bed and she crawled across the sheets, not taking her eyes off him for a moment. He tugged at his pants and they fell to the floor, he advanced on her as she threw her long hair over the end of the bed. Seren lay down and smiled at him, arching her back and running her arms over the exquisite gold and white sheets.

"Did you **ever** think that we would end up like this? Lovers, instead of enemies?" She asked as he reached the edge of the bed, resting his hand by the golden post and looking at the delicacy before him. His emerald eyes looked at her long limbs, her slick thighs, and her pale breasts, finally meeting her gentle, tender expression.

"Not for a moment," Loki said softly. "We hated each other's existence… and all that I had ever desired from you was that you would leave Asgard and never return." Seren cocked an eyebrow and sighed dramatically before sitting up on her elbows.

"Well… I _can_ leave if you want me to-"

Loki's eye twitched and he pounced on her, his hands by her head and pinning her to his bed.

"Do not even **jest** about such cruelties." He said, grinning down at her. Seren smiled and cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his as he lowered himself onto her; their naked flesh at last making full contact. His hands ran over every inch of skin he found, their kiss was deep and passionate as they hands mapped each other's bodies. Seren delighting in the dip and curve of his naked thighs, the arch of his muscular back and the angelic broadness of his bare shoulders. Her hands ran over his alabaster skin, his body strong but slender, she lovingly caressed his arms and back, her body trembling as she felt the power of his flesh. Loki nudged her legs apart, settling himself at her entrance and she flushed with apprehension. Their lips parted gently as their fingers entwined by her head, they looked into each other and his eyes blazed in the dark. "I will be the first man to kiss you… to bed you…" He whispered to her, clenching her hand in his. "Lady Seren…you will be mine, and mine alone… do you understand?" Loki looked into her black eyes as her hand ran slowly over his shoulder to his back.

"And you will lie with no other but **me**, my skin shall be the only flesh that you taste, my lips the only ones you will kiss… and if you forsake me… I will hunt you down and put arrows of your deceit through your beautiful emerald eyes." Seren said to him, her voice soft and deadly. With those lethal words of promise, the prince eased himself into her and the huntress shuddered with pain.

Tears grew in her eyes as with a final, deep thrust, Loki tore her maidenhood apart.

Seren's painful cry echoed through the palace.

She felt like she was being split in two, he filled every inch of her and his brow was furrowed in supressed bliss. He almost lost himself then and there! She was so damn **tight**, clenching around him and the warmth of her almost too much. Loki opened his eyes and his lips parted, looking down at the woman beneath him. Seren's eyes were shut and her teeth were gritted, a few tears rolled down her white cheeks at the heavenly pain between her legs. His hand cupped her cheek and she looked at him, tears running over his fingers as she shuddered beneath him, her lips parted with painful breaths. Blood dripped from between her legs, staining the white sheets…

"You are so tense… so frightened of what you've never felt…" Loki wiped the tears from her cheek and drew out slowly, her neck arching back at his movement. She gasped as he drove his hips into hers and he smiled at her tenderly. "Seren, you will remember this for the rest of your life, there should be no tears tonight…" His lips met hers and she groaned as he thrust into her again. Loki untangled his fingers from hers and ran his hand down her side, stroking the quivering flesh. She gripped the pillow by her head and her nails ran down his back, anchoring to him as he continued.

The two of them clung to one another and moaned with primal cravings, Loki planted deep kisses along her neck as his hand grasped at her breast before it trickled down to her thigh. Seren ran her palm over his muscular shoulder blades as the pain still shot through her like shards of glass, but with each drive of his hips the sting slowly subsided… into something much, much better.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt waves of pleasure ripple through her, her claws dug into his back and she sighed by his ear.

"A-ah…Loki…" He smiled against her neck as he felt her grip tighten against him, relishing in the way his name left her soft lips, laced with yearning and lust. His hand scooped under her knee and Seren let him wrap her leg around his hip, his fingers stroked the curve of her calf. Loki angled his hips and gripped the pillow as he thrust harder into her; she threw back her head and cried out in ecstasy. He kissed her neck and she slid her other leg around his hips, he groaned as she started to slowly move in rhythm with him. The last of her tears fell and she felt the ache of desire spread through her as her delicate hips arched to meet his with every thrust. She ran her fingers deeply through his hair as she moaned by his ear, her feet caressing the bold curves of his muscular legs as his bed creaked under their strokes of passion.

Loki brought his lips to hers and her back arched as they kissed, with her legs on either side; she rolled over so they were lying side by side. Her hand ran down his chest, caressing the arches of his ribs as he cupped her cheek and stroked her dried tears. Their kiss was filled with deep, aching longing, a hunger for one another that drowned them in those white sheets. Their limbs tangled as he drank in her silvery flesh and covered her neck with tender love bites, Seren moaned and dug her nails into his thigh. She held his head to her neck as he drove into her, grinding her hips deeply to coax a loud groan from the prince.

"Oh gods…. Seren!" Her breath was ragged and she raked her nails deeper into his chest and thigh, lines of red stained his flawless skin. The candles around them made their flesh gleam, the flames quivering as the bed groaned in protest.

"**H-Harder! **Please!" She cried, Loki grinned and seized her by the scruff of her neck, thrusting deep into her and Seren wrenched her eyes closed. They felt their climaxes rising like the tides, racing for the shore. He bit down hard on her neck as her hand swept along his arm, their chests burning against one another, as though their hearts were trying to tear from their sweating skin to melt into one. Loki's hand gripped her knee, forcing it higher and twisting his hips to slam himself into her deeper.

Seren felt him hit something inside her, sending shockwaves through her body and she screamed out to the stars.

"LOKI! M-My prince…" His lips broke from her neck at the sound of her scream of ecstasy, it was more exquisite than he had ever imagined; her hips ground into his in raw, aching desire. Her nails drawing drops of blood as she cried out again and again with each wonderful thrust he inflicted upon her.

"S-SEREN! AUGH!" He cried out as she clawed at him, his body was engulfed in white-hot flames of pain and lust. Seren's caresses were both cruel and loving, and he fell so very far. Far down into those depths of her luminescent embrace, never wanting to leave such divine pleasure. Loki had his eyes clasped shut, consumed in her arms and relishing in every second of her panting breaths and her gleaming skin. Her hand gripped at his thigh and he let go of her knee to reach down and entwine his fingers with hers. Seren's hair fanned across the pillow like silvery rays of light, their ivory limbs knotted within sheets of white and gold.

She combed his hair with her free hand and brushed her lips to his. Seren clenched her eyes closed as the surge of light behind her eyes shone with blinding radiance; she felt her body come crashing down around her. The fire between their hips eating away at her flesh, like a supernova that consumed all within its shining beauty. Loki's arm wrapped around her neck and shoulder, brushing her collarbone and she looked at him. Dark hair clung to his sweating brow, his emerald eyes gleaming at her as he groaned with the rising fire of his peak; their entwined hands clenched each other. Their eyes closed and with a few final, blissful, deep thrusts… their cries rang as one across the midnight hour.

Their bodies trembled as creamy mess spread down her thighs, their limbs locked tightly against one another. Seren fell forward and rested her brow to his, sighing softly with the ache of her orgasm. A silvery light gleamed from her skin and hair, warm and gentle… a lover's glow. Loki kept his arm around her shoulders and rolled onto his back, Seren moving to carefully lift herself off his hips with a low groan and resting her head against his chest. The two of them were panting softly, bodies gleaming with sweat and half-covered in the twisted sheets. Hands still entwined, Loki brushed his lips to her knuckles tenderly. Seren flushed in the afterglow as their hands rested on his chest, she nuzzled the softness of his skin and heard his heart pounding. The two of them were completely content in their embrace, his fingers gently stroked her shoulder and she placed a light kiss along his collarbone.

She blinked and noticed the deep, scarlet scratches across his body, she grinned sheepishly and looked up at him.

"Sorry about that." She said. Loki chuckled and she traced one with the tip of her finger, a few drops of blood ran over his skin.

"Think nothing of it, I will be reminded of this night with you." Seren smiled at him and kissed one of the wounds.

"Until they heal up…" She muttered, running the length of her fingers down his neck and chest. He took her chin between his fingertips and drew her up to look into his eyes, her hair falling across his body like folds of satin.

"Then I suppose you will have to inflict them upon me… again…" His thumb ran over the mole above her lip. "And again…" Seren smiled and leaned into him, their eyes closed. "And again…" Loki purred at her. Their lips touched and he ran his fingers through her gleaming hair, their chests against one another and their legs interwoven amongst the sheets. The huntress and the prince closed their eyes and their kiss filled their hearts with deepest, most tender affection.

The both of them proud, powerful and passionate; Seren's hand rested upon his scratched, ripped chest and his fingers stroked the delicate scars along her back.

Alike in a multitude of ways… and yet apart…

Like fire and ice…

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
